Taking Chances
by zeldax
Summary: 16 year old Zelda Harkinian has just moved to a new school, while her parents live very far away, she has to go boarding, she meets new friends and meets a guy named link. Zelda doesn't seem to like link very much since he is arrogant and mean, but could there be a reason behind all of this?
1. Chapter 1: A new life has begun

**HEY EVERYONE~, zeldax here!, this is my new story and i'm really nervous and ****I don't know whether you guys will like this or not :P so please review and tell me what you think!, oh yeah and the cover photo was done by me~**

**re-edited: 3rd jan 2013**

Chapter 1: A new life has begun

Summer was over. I sat in the car for almost three hours from home, this is my new life, ill have to make new friends. I wished that I could just stay back in my old school.I know this has been planned for a very long time, I knew that I would be going to this school one day... what if I don't make any friends?

"yep, thats the school we've been wanting for you to go to for a very long time zelda" Dad said as he unloaded the suitcase from the backseat.

"yeah, I guess it's time" I said while looking down at my shoes.

My mother came over behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry honey, everything's going to be fine. You'll make heaps of new friends and most importantly, you'll learn a lot of history of Hyrule"

we were at the front of the huge gates. At the top there was a huge sign that said 'Hyrule Academy'

The building looked like a castle, it was a very rich school. I wondered how could dad afford for me to go here anyway. My Big brother sheik came out of the car with his hoodie on while listening to his ipod.

"ugh it's so bright, how long was I asleep for?"

"about the whole ride!" I said as I went up to sheik and got a pamphlet I was holding earlier and smacked it on his head.

"Hey!, what the hell was that for?" sheik suddenly looked up at me

"for once you should start paying attention to things, I'm leaving now" I said as I chuckled

"i'm gonna miss you sis"

"me too bro"

"Comon zelda, we better go inside to the principals office to sign you in, it's just me thats going in with you. Say your goodbyes now" mom said as she brought my suitcase to me

this was it. This is when I take my first step to this school. I turned around to my father and embraced him tightly, he whispered into my ear

"Its going to be okay Zellie, Im very proud of you"

I nodded and walked to sheik and embraced him the tightest I could

"I'll see you in the next break."he whispered to me. I hugged him even tighter as he ruffled my hair.

" Be good to mom and dad" I pulled out something from my pocket," here, I want you to have this sheik". I got out a charm from my necklace that I always wore and placed it in his hand. It was the shape of a triangle, I had three triangles on my necklace. I got it from my grandmother when I was small. she told me to keep it safe, and I decided today I would give one of my triangles to sheik, so he wouldn't be lonely.

" You're giving me this? But this is so important to you" sheik said as he tried to give the triangle back to me

"No sheik, you're much more important , and plus, when you have this, i'll always be by your side" I smiled

"I'll miss you sis, maybe someday ill join you in Hyrule Academy"

"mhm.. yes hopefully, when your grades get better!"

I turned around , taking a deep breath I started walking towards the gate. Here I come, this is my new life.

I could see the school clearer and clearer every time I took a new step, mom was in front of me. I was carrying my pink suitcase, there wasn't much in it, only the things I really needed. On my other hand was my lyre, it was like a mini harp. I enjoyed playing it , mostly when I was depressed, it always gave a calm sound and made me relaxed every time I played it.

Finally we arrived at the principals office, wow it's such a long path. On my way I saw lots of people walking by. It was strange how they're weren't that much Hylians and this was Hyrule academy, there seemed to be a lot of mixed people. This school didn't have uniforms so I was so relieved when I heard that, I can actually be myself this time. Unlike in my old school how we had to wear super mini short skirts and a T-shirt with a tie on top, I swear the guy who designed the uniforms was either a pervert or a pedophile. anyways, it annoyed me how everytime I walked down a hallway, I could just hear boys whistling at me. Honestly, boys can seriously be jerks. people would always ask me why don't I have a boyfriend yet since I am so 'eye catching' well thats what everyone thinks, I don't want that!, I just haven't found the right guy yet.

I walked into the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice from the inside called out, the voice sounded female so I'm assuming that the principal is a lady.

I opened the door and my mom followed from behind. A beautiful lady was sitting on her desk, she had short black hair in two pigtails, she looked kind but also fierce.

"Ah! You must be miss Harkinian, welcome to Hyrule Academy, my name is Miss Ashei, you can just call me Ashei if you want, its no big deal, have a seat"

I took a seat and looked out the huge windows, I could see people coming out from their last class, since it was friday afternoon, obviously lots of people would decide to go out.

"well, miss Harkinian, this is your dorm number and your dorm keys, your timetable and everything else" Ashei handed out a bag full of supplies and my keys.

" if you need anything, please feel free to let me know kay?"

"okay thank you" I said as me and mom walked out the door.

" I guess its time for me to leave now zelda, I can't just leave your father and your brother alone. Now you're going to have a great time at this school, I just know it"

I tried to hold my tears back, what if I don't make any friends and get bullied like in my last school? I thought to myself. I took another deep breath and calmed myself to give my mother an embrace.

"look after everyone for me mom, ill miss you a lot, bye." I said as I saw my mom walking out of the room on the way back to the car as she slowly faded away, I walked out the door.

**Please review and lemme know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: A new enemy

**Hey! guys so.. this is chapter two yay! i'll probably be posting every 4-5 days since tomorrow is the beginning of school and today is my the last day of the holidays NOOOO so yeah, maybe at least once a week. Depends on how busy i am. Just so you know.. I apologize if I make any spelling and grammar mistakes :s I'm only writing this for fun and i'm not planning on being a writer.  
**

**anyways.. thanks to: guest and celestial dragon for being my first reviewers! im so happy :D**

**re-edited: 3rd jan 2013**

CHAPTER TWO: A new enemy

As I was outside, I wondered around, being really confused. I had no idea where to go!. moms not here anymore so she can't help me.I looked around to see if there was anyone who could help me. As I looked over to my left, A big group of people were huddled together surrounding something. Hm, whats the huge deal?. I walked closer to the group, maybe someone could help me out over there?. As I walked I saw a very short girl at the back of the group, she was trying to get in. She had short green hair and everything that she wore was green, maybe I could ask her? One small favour won't hurt.

"um... excuse me.." I said nervously

she turned around and eyed me up and down, she had green eyes and looked so adorable!

"can I help you?" she said innocently

"Um yeah, my name is zelda." I paused for a moment. "You see i'm new here, and I was wondering if you could help me out to where my dorm is.." I couldn't stop shaking, why was I shaking in the first place?. This girl doesn't look close to mean or scary, she could even be my first friend here.

" Well why didn't you say so?. My names Saria, nice to meet you Zelda. sure I'll help, I am the student counsel after all"

"thank goodness!" I muttered to myself, maybe it won't be so bad here after all.

" whats your dorm number?" Saria asked helpfully

"um.. lemme check.. building B dorm 174"

"Oh thats great! You're only a few rooms away from me. Come follow me, I'll be happy to lead you to your room"

Could this be the beginning of a new friendship? Oh I am so happy!_ Zelda! She's only doing her job as the student counsel_, thats right, I shouldn't be so clingy.

"so where are you from zelda?" saria asked as she was trying to strike up a conversation.

"three hours from here, down south. what about you?, how long have you been here?"

" I grew up in kokiri forest, I've been here since freshman year"

wow, she must have a lot of experience in this school..

"by the way, why was everyone huddled together in that area?" I asked curiously

"oh" saria roller her eyes " I was trying to get to my friend, everyone is so obsessed with my friend Link!, he's the skux around this school, honestly I have to admit he is extremely good looking, but he's nothing more than just a good friend to me. All the girls are always surrounding him. I'm sure you'll like link, I can introduce you to him later"

I couldn't see this 'link' guy because there were lots of people around.. I wonder who he is like, well I shouldn't be thinking about this right now.

" Does he have a girlfriend?" _NO ZELDA! Why are you so stupid?! How could you ask something like this so suddenly, you don't even know this guy!_

" haha, I thought you'd ask, no, he doesn't. He keeps saying that he hasn't found 'the right girl' for him yet" _hm.. thats kinda like me.._

I kept quiet for a moment thinking about all sorts of things, after a flight of stairs and lots of thinking. I finally reached my dorm.

"well here we are! Room 174, my room is room 170, so if you need me, let me know. oh yeah, everyone is supposed to get a roommate, but I don't think this room has anyone in it..so lucky you! You get this room all for yourself!"

I opened the door, there were two beds, one bathroom in the middle, a bookshelf and a study desk for each bed. All I could say was that it looked cozy. Outside the window there was a garden and a small fountain for people to hang out. the room was nice, but it needed a big makeover for it to suit me. I turned around to face saria.

"Thank you so much saria, you have been a huge help. I cannot thank you enough!"

" No worries Zelda, you can hangout with me from now on, if you want, oh i just remembered! in about an hour, me and some friends will be going out for dinner. wanna come along?, I'll introduce you to some people and make you feel welcome!"

should I? Should I not? Well, I guess this would be a good chance for me to make friends..

"sure okay" I said joyfully

"Okay! Ill knock on your door at 6, be prepared, kay I'll see you soon bye!"

"bye" I echoed back.

I closed the door and bellyflopped onto the bed, I was exhausted, its only been like 2 hours maybe? Well I needed to unpack everything, its gonna take a while

**45 minutes later...**

one word: pink, the room was pink. the bed sheets were pink. Pink wasn't my favourite colour, but people said it always suited me. The shelves were covered in books about ancient myths and legends, I always found those interesting. I loved decorating stuff, I collected lots of small little cute dolls and placed them on the desk.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Coming" I yelled.

As I opened the door Saria was standing there. She wore a short green dress along with a green flower headband and a turquoise purse hanging on one side of her shoulder.

"Hey Zelda, you ready to go?"

"yeah, I'm ready"

We walked along the long hallway and down two flights of stairs, once we out of dorm B there were a group of people standing there, Saria walked towards them and introduced me to them.

"Hey guys, This is Zelda, she's new here"

"Hi, my names zelda, nice to meet you" I said nervously and bowed.

"Zelda, this is Midna, Karane, pipit and Link"

Midna was a very tall girl, she was a Twili, she had very long orange hair and she was gorgeous. Karane had short brown hair into two pigtails, she wore a beret on top she looked very outgoing and brave. Then there was pipit, a freckled guy with brown hair, the same colour as karane's he had an arm around Karane, so I guess they could be dating. At last there was link. He had brownish blonde shaggy hair, for some reason when I looked at him, I felt a very weird feeling, like some kind of shock. His presence felt very calm. I have to admit he is very good looking, no wonder why all the girls are all over him.

Once we finished exchanging names, we began to walk to the bus stop. People were having small conversations to each other, I was at the back with link, Oh god I felt extremely nervous since I was walking next to link. I don't even know what he's like, so maybe I could start saying something. But before I could-

"so why'd you move here zelda?" Link asked while looking up at the sky.

"um.. well I kind of always knew I was coming here quite some time ago, it's for a better education"

" I see.." link muttered.

I stared at his blue eyes. Wow they were so pretty especially when they were glistening in the moonlight, oh goddesses, I can't help myself, it seems like a spell has been put on me.

Link turned around to see me staring at him, my face turned red as a strawberry, I blushed hardout.

Link gave a small laugh.

" I see you find my charming looks so eye catching, I just know I am that good looking" he said as he flicked his hair.

after those few words and actions, the spell broke, I just knew it he's one of those guys, the player type. I swear I saw something different in those eyes. For some reason, I didn't find him attractive anymore, not one bit.

"pfft total narcissist" I muttered

"excuse me? What did you just say? I believe I just heard you call me a narcissist, well I am most certainly not!" link yelled

Midna, Karane, pipit and Saria turned their heads to see what was going on. Me and link were having a fight.

" I believe I did, now, I know what you're like, you're those arrogant people" I snapped as I turned my head away from link

"How do you know? You don't even know anything about me!" link yelled back.

he was right.. I didn't know anything about him. You're jumping into conclusions zelda!, what have you done now?. I turned away and didn't say a word. For the whole bus ride I didn't speak to link.

"Wow, its you're first day and you don't like link? "Midna said as she went and sat next to me. " listen zelda, you might think link may be one of 'those people' but don't worry, you'll like link, eventually, just give it some time"

I sighed. "you're right.. Midna, sorry for causing a huge ruckus, I just didn't know what I was doing. I guess I'm just really used to the guys at my old school, they never take things seriously". I said as I leaned my head against the window. " I should just go and apologize to link now.."

Midna smiled "yep you should, good luck!"

I walked down to links seat, he was sitting by himself.

" hey um.. sorry about before, I'm trying my hardest to make friends yet I fail.. so can we start over? My names Zelda Harkinian. nice to you meet you" I said while forcing a smile on my face

link looked up to face me. "huh? as if I'd forgive you, you snob"

"excuse me? I wanted to start over and you're still not over it?"

"whatever" link turned back and put his hoodie over his head while listening to music.

"hmmph" I stomped back to my seat. Thats it, I can't deal with this situation. I have officially made an enemy.

**Please review! the more reviews I get the faster i will post the next chapter ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Ice-cream and a bad day

**HI GUYS! here is chapter 3! it's been a pretty busy week and i have heaps of homework to do and upload this chapter today! i'm really glad that some of you guys like my story. Thank you so much to: Celestial Dragon and Iranda20 for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Celestial Dragon: Thank you for reviewing! .It's only Zelda's first day so she hasn't met much people yet. There will be lots of more characters that are going to show up later in this story including dark :) which he is going to appear in this chapter.**

**NOTE: there are two different POVS in this chapter to watch out for that! (link and zelda's pov)**

CHAPTER 3: ice-cream and a bad day.

(zelda)

I couldn't believe that I already made an enemy, ON MY FIRST DAY!. Well, I can't help the fact the link is so mean!, I mean, can't he at least be nice to the new girl?.. well enough about link, I have made new friends already. Saria has been really helpful to me, she's been telling me a lot of rules and stuff for school. Midna seems really nice and she's so cool!, I could just look up to her now. Karane and Pipit are a couple after all, they're so lovely dovey all the time. Well, tomorrows monday and I've spent the whole of saturday exploring the school. It seems pretty big. I liked the library a lot since I love reading. In my old school I would always stay in the library every lunch time. I never sat with anyone.

I got out my lyre and started playing a soft peaceful tune, I forgot all of my worries and it felt like I just went into a completely different world. I closed my eyes, ignoring my surroundings.

"nice tune you're playing there, I never knew you could play an instrument, whats that?"

I stopped after hearing that familiar voice , as I turned around, I saw link lying on the other bed beside mine.

"AHH, omg!, it's you link, you startled me, how did you even get in here?"

"from the window, you know you left it open enough for a whole body to fit through, so I was bored so I figured I'd chill here for a while, so what is that thing?"

" it's called a lyre, now GET OUT"

"hey, calm down, I just wanted to hang out"

" I thought you hated me"

link raised his eyebrow." oh really? How do you know ?"

"by the way you have been treating me of course!, like how yesterday you crept up behind me and spilled a whole cup of water on my head, and apparently it was for being such a snob!"

"hm.. yeah, kinda true, I hate you"

"NOW GET OUT"

"just wa-"

"OUT!"

" fine jeez, if you're gonna be that hot tempered"

Link jumped outside the window, finally peace is here again. I slowly start strumming to my lyre once again playing a tune that my mother used to play to me when I went to bed, she called it 'zelda's lullaby' I missed those days. I tried to relax myself, but a certain face kept showing up in my head, Link. I shook my head to get rid of the image. I closed my eyes once again and link showed up in my head . I could see his deep blue ocean eyes looking at me as he put up a cute smile on his face_. No zelda! You hate him!._ But why is he always on my mind whenever I close my eyes?, I just couldn't get him out of my head. Sure I hated him but there was always a calm feeling when I looked into his eyes, he's like a completely different person. I feel like I've met him before and I know him, I just couldn't think of what that feeling might be.. like a hidden memory thats trying to come out?.

_Suddenly_ a soft knocking was coming from the door.

"come in" I said, hopefully thinking it wasn't link.

The door opened as I saw a long orange ponytail come through, it was Midna.

"Hey zelda, whatcha up to?" Midna said as she sat on my bed looking at the printed swirls of the bed sheet.

"nothing much, just sitting in my room getting ready for tomorrow"

"hey, by the way, link isn't that kind of guy you think he is, I don't know what kind of guys were at your old school, but what I know is that link is not one of them.. like I said, you just have to get to know him, thats all, I guess he's just a little shy around you" Midna stood up and winked at me.

My face turned a little red, I wanted to curl up into a ball and hide my face, but it was too late, she already saw me.

"naw!, now look who's blushing" Midna giggled

" I am not!, I tried to get to know him better before but he is a jerk!, I hate him, no matter what you say, I'm not changing any thoughts about link!". I yelled as I stuffed the nearest pillow onto my face

"well, I'm not going to make you change your mind, because I know you will change your mind sometime" Midna chuckled.

"Hmph!" I said stuffing the pillow into my face even more

I stayed silent for a while, hoping that Midna would leave the room, but instead she walked over to me and put her hand on my back.

"Hey, okay Fine. Lets forget about link right now, you wanna go to Hyrule's sundaes and have some ice-cream with me?, I'll pay"

"okay.." I said in a soft tone.

Letting go of the pillow, my face still a little pink, I got up and slowly walked with Midna out the door.

**BANG!**

I turned around to the face the window and saw a shadow disappearing

"hm? What was that sound" I asked Midna

"probably a stupid cucoo that just crashed into the window, it happens from time to time" Midna said as she walked back towards the door.

(link)

Zelda just kicked me out of her room, why is she so hot tempered?. I climbed outside the window onto the ground of the garden, just when I was going to back to my dorm I heard voices coming from zelda's room. I crept back to her dorm and placed my ear on the thin window which had the curtains over it.

"Hey zelda, whatcha up to?"

I instantly recognized the voice, it was Midna.

"nothing much, just sitting in my room getting ready for tomorrow" Zelda replied back

_hm.. If she has nothing to do.. then just hang out with me.. _I thought. _No! Link, you hate her._

The voice in my head was right. I hate her, and nothing will change, well I hoped.

"hey, by the way, link isn't that kind of guy you think he is, I don't know what kind of guys were at your old school, but what I know is that link is not one of them.. like I said, you just have to get to know him, thats all, I guess he's just a little shy around you" I heard Midna say.

My eyes went wider at her statement. _I'm not shy! And I have a good reason for hating zelda. _

_Psh get to know me more.. what else is there more to know about me. _

"naw!, now look who's blushing" Midna teased

I laughed to myself. _Well I can't help the fact that she's blushing at me. _

" I am not!, I tried to get to know him better before but he is a jerk!, I hate him, no matter what you say, I'm not changing any thoughts about link!" zelda yelled

_I will also hate her no matter what anyone says. _

I stood back up and began to walk back when I heard Midna offer to take zelda for some ice cream.

I took a step and before I could react, I fell backwards and hit the window of zelda's room. I tried to hold the pain.

"hm? What was that sound"

I could hear zelda walking towards the window. I didn't have anytime to panic, I quickly sprinted away back into my room.

"probably a stupid cucoo that just crashed into the window, it happens from time to time".

.

.

I ran all the way back to dorm A, I had a huge headache from all the running. I fiddled around my pockets and looked for my keys. I slowly opened the door and found pipit sitting on the bed playing video games while eating a packet of chips

"hey link, where have you been?" pipit asked, eyes still glued to the screen while munching his junkfood.

"uh nothing much, just took a walk" I lied.

" well I never see you take walks an- OMG! Link!, you're bleeding!" Pipit quickly paused the game and went up to take a closer look.

"huh? I am?" I didn't notice until I put my hand on the back of my head and felt warm liquid dribbling down my hand.

"Dude!, How could you not notice?! Go to the nurse now!" pipit scolded

" It's not that big of a deal" I said still rubbing the back of my head with my hand until a huge gush of pain came through, I yelled in pain.

" Not that big of a deal huh? GO NOW!" pipit yelled a final time

" geez okay mom!" _what's up with him today? He normally doesn't care._

I walked back out the door , closed it and walked to the nurse's room

"HAHAHAHA thats so funny!" I heard pipit laughing loudly back in the room, I raised my eyebrow, then shook my head and continued to walk.

* * *

(zelda)

Me and Midna sad down at the table nearest to the window. I looked outside, it was such a sunny day and my last day before I actually start attending Hyrule Academy.

"Oh hey Midna and Zelda, what can I get you?"

I recognized the voice and looked up, it was saria. She was wearing a small green apron with flowers all over it and a light green bandana.

"Saria? I didn't know you worked here at Hyrule's Sundaes"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? I work here as a part time job" saria giggled.

" And don't you just think that Saria looks so cute in that outfit zelda?" Midna said while eyeing Saria up and down

"yeah! Definitely" I cheered

Saria blushed " oh stop it you!, anyways what can I get you?"

"I'll have a chocolate ice-cream with a flake on it!" Midna said pointing at the picture on the menu

"okie, so what about you Zel?"

" um.. I'll have a strawberry crumble ice-cream"

"okay! It won't be long" saria said cheerfully as she skipped down to the kitchen.

I looked around the shop, until I saw a familiar face come through the door. Link and pipit and his other friends were entering through the doors. They sat on a table far away from us. All the boys were laughing at stupid jokes on Facebook when I saw Link was just sitting there putting his hand on the back of his head. He had a bandage rapped around his head and I saw a spot of red coming from the bandage.

"Yo Link!" Midna called out.

Link turned around and saw Midna and smiled, he walked up to our table and grabbed a chair from nearby and took a seat.

"What's up with the bandage? What happened?" Midna asked curiously

" oh yeah... I kinda fell down the stairs" Link said still rubbing his head with his hand.

Link turned his head to face me. He saw the look on my eyes, for some reason. I was worried about him. Link smiled at me.

"Worried?"

"A-a-as if!" I quickly turned my head away to face the window again.

A guy from link's table walked up to us. He looked exactly like link but had black hair and deep red eyes. I wondered if they were related.

" hey link, whatcha doin?" he said. He looked at me with a surprised look. He whispered something in link's ear and Link nodded. He turned around to look at me again.

"Hey, my name's Dark, Links brother, nice to meet you"

"zelda" I said. Yep, I was right, they were related.

Saria jumped into the scene."Heeree you go!, one chocolate ice-cream with a flake and a strawberry crumble! Hope you guys enjoy, okay I have to go to the next table now, cya!"

"thanks Saria" I said looking down at my strawberry crumble.

"You would be perfect for link, I just know it" Dark stated

I dropped the spoon." WHAT? NO!". I raised my eyebrow at Dark. "huh sorry Dark, but I don't seem to like your brother very much" I Said with a grin on my face.

" heh, I know how you feel, sorry, I didn't know you two were enemies. Dark chuckled

"I-I need to use the restroom" Link said as he got up from his chair and dashed towards the restroom. Whats up with him? He's always acting strange and mean towards me.

Dark got up and followed him from behind.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Midna curiously.

"I dunno" Midna said as she dug her way through her chocolate ice-cream. "mm.. this is really good"

(narrator)

Dark opened the doors of the boys toilet and saw link sitting against the wall covering his eyes.

" You know, if it hurts that much, you should just let it all out" Dark suggested

"you know I can't Dark" Link mumbled

" But you wish you could. You better take her before I do!" Dark winked and left the bathroom. Link sighed and leaned his head on the wall and looked up at the ceiling.

"why us?"

**hm.. what do you think is going on?... hehehe**

**PLEASSSEEE REVIEWWW! I'll give you guys some cookies! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4: The first day part 1

**Hey everybody~ zeldax here. I made it just on time! exactly one week. I've been really busy lately. Last weekend I went to a anime and gaming expo, and I cosplayed as Zelda from Skyward sword! it took me 2 months to do the costume!, it was my first time cosplaying so I was a little nervous xD anyways. I had a whole batch of cookies made and only one person reviewed so I guess I'm going to give the whole batch to AFightingDreamer yay! *gives cookies* **

**okay enough talking, please enjoy this random chapter!**

CHAPTER 4: The first day part 1

Darkness, was filled around me. I could hear a low voice laughing in the background. Footsteps of boots running up endless stairs. I looked around me, Ropes tied tightly around my arms, trapping my blood.

"ZELDA!" I heard a voice coming from the stairs. A man around my age showed up. He wore a green tunic with a sword in his hand. His face was blurry, so I couldn't identify who he was.

Suddenly a loud ringing came through my air.. He kept calling my name, each time it got higher and higher until it sounded like a girl.

"Zelda! Wake up! "

I lay on my bed blinking until my vision got clearer. I saw a person with a worried look standing above me with green hair. It was Saria.

"Huh...?.. Where am I?"

" Zelda ! It's Monday, you're going to be late on your first day" Saria started going through my drawer and picking out outfits.

" How'd you get in here?" I said as I sad up from my bed while watching Saria.

" The door was unlocked, you should really lock your door, we've only got an hour left before school starts so I think you should quickly get up. Yes! Wear this outfit"

"..uh okay thanks" I got up from my bed and walked over to Saria to get my clothes and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

40 minutes later..

I was ready..and nervous. I wore a simple pink sweater with an owl

Print along with my triangle necklace and black skinny jeans. my hair was plaited on the side with a red ribbon.

"All ready" I said to Saria as she was patiently sitting on the spare bed.

" You seem wide awake, thats good. We've got twenty minutes left so let's head down to the cafeteria with the rest of us".

I got my bag full of books and strapped it on one side of my shoulder and locked the door.

Once we met up, we began to sit down and get our food. I had a croissant and orange juice.

Link was laughing with Dark, pipit and some other people I didn't know yet. He was acting strange yesterday when he left to go to the bathroom, he didn't come out for a long time. Not that I should care.

" Good morning Zelda!" Karane said as she came sitting down next to me followed by midna sitting next to her.

"Morning" I said while munching on my bread.

"You excited for your first day?"

I swallowed my last piece." A little nervous actually"

" Don't worry, you'll be fine. What class have you got first?"

" Um lemme just check" . I pulled out my timetable from my bag. " I have history class first"

karane looked a bit sad. "oh that sucks. I have gym first and so does the rest of us, guess this could be a chance to get to know some people"

Disappointment was all over my face. How was I supposed to make new friends without anyone that I know?. I know I shouldn't be relying on others, but this is the first time I have actually made friends and I have never felt any happier.

" You're right.. I'll just go and make some new friends."

Saria walked over to us. " Hey guys, we should head to our classrooms now. Class is about to start"

I got up and pushed in the chair taking my remaining orange juice and saving it for later.

" So do I just go to history class first?" I asked

" No, don't worry about directions for now. First before we begin first period we have home room where the teacher just takes the roll and while we just sit and do nothing for about half an hour." Saria explained.

I felt a sudden relief flow through me. " okay thanks. Are you in my home room class?"

" Unfortunately not... Neither is Karane, saria and pipit, but Link is in your class!" Saria smiled

A sudden wave of hate ran through me as if I was just struck by lightning. " oh that's just great" I muttered to myself.

.

.

We walked along a long corridor until we arrived at our homerooms

"We're next door so we can talk after homeroom, okay bye!" saria said as she disappeared into the class room. Great. I'm stuck with link as the only person I know.

" Hello there, might you be miss Harkinian?" A man with blonde hair and round classes asked.

" ..yes."

" okay well, I am your homeroom teacher professor shad. It's nice to meet you. If you would, can you please introduce yourself to the class?"

" Uh okay."

Once the classroom was filled with the sound of girls giggling and guys laughing. Professor shad stood up and started to talk.

" Alright everyone. Silence. We have a new student today here. Please introduce yourself."

I slowly walked up to the front of the room I noticed all the guys staring at me while all the girls were whispering into each others ears.

" Hello, my name is Zelda, Nice to meet you" I spoke up

" Okay now miss harkinian, please take a seat next to.." he said as he was looking around the room. " sit next to Link over there!"

No way. He did not just say that! Why do people always want me to suffer? . I looked down and slowly walked to the seat next to me. I ignored link and took my seat. I saw all the other girls glaring at me. I sighed and payed no attention to their loud whispers.

A girl stood up. She began to walk over to our table nervously. She was a zora. She looked pretty enough to be a zora princess.

" H-hi link.. I heard about how you fell.. I hope you're feeling better. And I got you some chocolate" her face turned bright red.

" thanks Ruto" link smiled and and gently took the chocolates from her hand. She turned even more red, I wonder how red can she get?. The girl giggled and ran back into her seat.

Wow. All the girls are all over him, I thought. But why? He acts so nice to that girl and treats me like dirt. I thought about how saria said that he hasn't found the 'right girl' for him yet. I wonder what his ideal girl is like.

" So how is your day so far?" link said

" What? Why should you care?' I said back

" Hey can't I just have a decent conversation with you once in a while even if we hate each other?"

" I suppose, my day has been alright" .Link smiled at my response. I looked around and saw a girl glaring daggers at me, I quickly turned around and ignored her, it's not like I like link or anything. That moment when he looked at me and asked me about my day. I felt that calmness once again and a sense of dejavu come over me.

*RING RING RING*

Everyone got off their chairs and headed for their first class. what do I do? Where am I supposed to go?. I walked to the teacher hoping that he would help.

" excuse me but I was wondering, where is the history class" I said as I got out my timetable. Professor shad looked down at my timetable and looked up at me to give a small smile.

" Don't worry, I will find somebody to help you out. IS ANYONE GOING TO HISTORY RIGHT NOW?" He yelled across the room nearly stopping everyone.

The girl from earlier who gave the chocolates to link Raised her hand.

" Could you please take Zelda with you?"

The girl nodded " Comon Zelda, let's go" she smiled and waited for me to catch up to her.

We both walked in silence along the corridors until she came to a stop when no one was around. She grabbed my sweater and pushed me into the wall. Her eyes mixed with anger and fear

" Look you, I don't know who you are or what have you got to do with link but, stay away from him. I don't want to see you and link together." Her hands still gripped tightly onto my shirt, what is she talking about? I don't even want to be with link, why is she so mad?

" Uh.. Me and link have nothing going on.. I don't even like him" I was afraid that she was going to slap me or something much more worse, but instead, she let go of me and sighed;

" Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that you and link were.. You know."

" That's okay. I'm assuming that you have a crush on link?" I asked curiously. Her face turned bright read

" SHH! not so loud! Well there's really no point in keeping quiet since everyone already knows that I have a huge crush on him. I'm Ruto by the way, sorry about earlier again."

" but why link? I mean, why does everyone choose him out of all the other guys ?"

" Why not? Link is the hottest guy! And he's nice and has brains He's like the complete package" Ruto started jumping up and down while giggling.

We walked the rest of the way to history while hearing Ruto blabbing about how her and link are going to be married one day. We finally reached the classroom, I was glad that I didn't have to hear Ruto talk so much about link now. We both took a seat on the middle table while waiting for the rest of the class to arrive. I was always good in history, that's pretty much the reason why they sent me here. To learn more about history!. Everyone in the class settled down as they watched the teacher scribble the date on the chalkboard.

"Alright everyone, My name is Mr Owlan, and the reason why I'm saying this is because I believe there is a new student, Miss Zelda Harkinian is it?.

" yes, that is me" I replied.

Every turned their chairs to face me. Is everyone going to do this in every class today?. I smiled back at them. As the time was going by, I tried to concentrate but I failed, mainly because Ruto was constantly secretly sending unnecessary notes to me. Just before I was going to yell at Ruth's constant giggling, the bell rang and hopefully she wouldn't be in my next class.

" Hey Zelda. What have you got now?" Ruto asked

" I have science now, what about you?"

" Aw! You're not in my next class, I have English now!, but science class is on the way to English so I can take you there" Ruto offered

" thanks Ruto, that would help a lot" I smiled at her and she gave me a smile back.

The science block was so far away from the history block that I could just collapse any moment considering we had to walk up 5 levels . On our way we bumped into one of Ruto's friends.

She had short blonde hair and wore a white top with shorts.

" I heard there's a new girl, who is she?" the girl asked not noticing I was next to Ruto.

" Um, Ilia, she's right here" Ruto said pointing to me. the girl turned to me in realization

" OH! Right sorry. Didn't see you there, my name is Ilia, what's yours?"

" Zelda" I said not understanding how she couldn't see me.

" you going to science?" she asked while eyeing me up and down

" yes"

" oh, well I have English with Ruto" Ilia replied.

We continued walking I blocked put the noises of Ruto talking about link to Ilia, seems that Ilia also had a huge crush on link. Eventually we came to a stop. Ruto pointed to the left

" Theres your science class Zelda, I'll see you around?"

" Okay, thanks Ruto"

Ruto and Ilia waved goodbye to me as I entered the noisy classroom.

I looked around the classroom and saw Pipit I smiled at him. I noticed link was sitting next to pipit while talking to Dark. I thought it would be best not to sit by him incase me and link started another fight.

I sat down the nearest seat I could find. Next to me was a girl who looked kind of strange, as if she was some kind of robot. She was all blue and had a cape over her hiding her arms, I wondered if she even had arms, she looked at me without any expression.

" oh sorry, can I sit here?" I asked. She studied my face with concentration. She had light blue eyes, I couldn't even see her pupils, I hoped they were contacts.

" There is a 98% chance that you are the new student Zelda Harkinian" she had a robotic voice with a tune. I was kind of freaked out by what she said.

"h-how do you know?" I asked completely shocked.

" I saw your name on the teachers desk and I haven't seen you in here" she responded calmly.

" ah.. Right"

A grumpy man with rosy cheeks came into the room. He looked annoyed and Tired like he has never smiled in his life.

" okay class. Today we have a new student, please come to the front and introduce yourself." he sat back onto his chair and stared to read the newspaper. I got up from my chair and walked to the front, I was kind of getting the hang of this now. I looked up and saw a guy who had a ridiculously big pompadour and yellow eyes, he didn't stop staring at me and was he having a nosebleed?

" Hi, my name is Zelda" I said, I looked at the teacher and he looked back at me with a boring face, not that it changed ever since he walked into the classroom.

" It's mr Rupin for you" he said.

I nodded and walked back to my seat. The guy who was staring at me before fell of his chair. The whole class laughed. Link acted casual as if this was a normal occurrence.

The rest of the period, I sat there trying to avoid eye contact with the guy from before since he was still staring at me. Every now and then link would poke his tongue out at me. I sighed, this is going to be a long day.

**I hope this chapter wasn't too weird.. PLEASE REVIEWWW!~**


	5. Chapter 5: The first day part 2

**Hello everyone! Chapter 5 is finally here:) but before I can let you read, I would like to say a huge thank you to BlueFrenchHorn97 for reviewing and offering to be my beta reader for this story, thank you sooooo much! And please check out her fanfics! They are AMAZING.**

**Ok, so here you go!**

TAKING CHANCES CHAPTER 5: the first day part 2

* * *

Break was finally here; luckily I carried the school map with me so I knew where the cafeteria was. The room was much more crowded than before.

"Hey Zelda! Over here!" Saria was waving, jumping up and down, trying to make herself visible over the big crowd.

"Hey everyone!" I said as I took a seat at the table.

"How's your day going so far?" Karane asked.

"Okay I guess" I replied.

Pipit walked over and signalled me to not say anything while he quietly put his hands over Karane's eyes.

"Guess who" Pipit said, putting on a high pitched voice.

Karane giggled "I know it's you Pipit!"

Pipit let go of Karane. They shared a quick kiss before he settled onto the chair next to Karane and put his arm around her.

"N'aww! Look at the two lovebirds!" Dark hollered across the cafeteria, all eyes were on them as they blushed intensely. A few seconds passed and everyone turned their heads back to their own little conversations.

At that moment Link came walking to our table and sat down next to me. I frowned and turned to him. "Hey, why can't you sit somewhere else?"

"These are my friends too you know! And there are no other seats left". Link looked at me for a moment and suddenly stopped and observed my necklace. "Where'd you get that?" he asked.

"It was given to me by my grandma, it's really important to me so don't touch it!"

"Okay! I was just asking!" Link said calmly. "One of the triangles is missing..." Link muttered.

I looked at him surprised "I gave the other one to my brother, how did you know one was missing? Other people would think that there was never one in the first place" I asked curiously.

Link looked as if he was in a situation where he could do nothing but panic, he looked around desperately "Well, err... It looks like one of them is missing. I'm just really good at observing things…" Link ran his fingers through his blonde hair; I just rolled my eyes in response.

* * *

"Ahh! I burnt myself! Ruto yelled.

"You're not supposed to touch it Ruto! Just observe it" Miss Fanandi said. Miss Fanandi was our magic teacher. She was very mysterious looking and always laughed loudly.

"But the colour is so pretty! What's the point of this activity anyway?" Ruto asks, shaking her burnt hand.

"Dear, what kind of feeling do you get when you look at this position" Miss Fanandi asked.

Ruto looked at the potion "I sort of get a calm feeling…"

"That's wonderful! Now listen class, everyone has a different reaction to this!"

I looked down at the potion, I saw a flash of white appear, images of fire, darkness the same kind of feeling from the dream I had last night.

"What is the matter Zelda, dear?" Miss Fanandi said with a concerned look.

"Oh it's nothing; I just had a weird feeling…"

"Hmm… interesting". Miss Fanandi winked at me before going back to her desk and writing notes down.

* * *

Me and Saria walked to the cafeteria for lunch, I bumped into her on my way out of the magic classrooms.

"Hey Saria!" A girl with brown hair and two plaits came running down toward us.

"Hey Orielle" Saria greeted "This is Zelda, she's new here!"

"Hi Zelda, it's nice to meet you" Orielle offered her hand to me.

"My pleasure" I accepted the handshake.

Orielle faced Saria with a worried look on her face "Listen, Saria! Our harp player in the orchestra quit!"

"Oh that's terrible! What are you going to do?" Saria responded.

"I don't know yet, the upcoming Goddess festival is coming and we need a harp playing before then! Do you know anyone who would like to join?"

"Well... Oh yeah! Zelda can play the harp, can't you?" Saria grinned at me.

"Actually I play the lyre, but it's pretty much the same thing, so I guess I can also play the harp." I said.

"Great! Would you like to join our orchestra, please?" Orielle went down on her knees and begged.

"I guess I can. I haven't joined any groups yet so I'll give it a try" I smiled.

Orielle's face lightened up. "Oh you're the best! Thank you so much! Practice is every Monday and Thursday after school, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be there!"

"Okay! I have to go and tell the rest now, see you after school!" Orielle yelled as she faded into the corridors.

"That girl would do anything to make her band perfect, let's go to the cafeteria now shall we? Everyone's waiting for us." Saria says, smiling.

We walked the rest of the way with Saria explaining the groups and activities there were in this school.

"You know, Link's in the archery club, He is so good. You should see him!"

"Huh, no thanks" I smirk.

We went through the big crowd in the cafeteria; Midna waved her hands high up in the air "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Midna! But Zelda just got accepted into the schools orchestra!" Saria cheered.

"That's great Zelda, congrats!" Midna says, stroking my arm.

"Thanks" I said as I took a seat.

We chatted and ate our food but I kept noticing Midna glancing down the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You know, I've been noticing that Groose has been staring at you the whole time" Midna says, her eyes squinting as she looks across the room, examining something… or someone… closely.

"What? Who's Groose?" I asked, looking around me in a panic.

Saria laughed "You see that guy over there?" Saria pointed out at the table opposite us. It was the same guy that was staring at me in science. I noticed his red pompadour sticking out even more than before like it would get bigger and bigger every time I laid eyes on it.

"Oh that guy! He was staring at me in science, what's up with him?" I ask.

"I think he likes you" Saria giggled.

"Duh! You don't say!" Midna laughed.

"I can't believe he likes you! Well, this is the first time he has stared at a girl like this." Saria said.

* * *

Midna smirked, taking a sip of her drink "He's so self-centred. He only cares for his ugly pompadour, his friends Cawlin and Stritch would just obey anything he says, and he always bullies Link!"

I smiled to myself, bullies link huh? Good for him, but I don't say it out loud "I'm not really into those kind of people, I've dated some of them. They're no good" I said.

"So you were good with the guys?" Midna had a half smile on her face.

"All the guys at my school were jerks, one minute they say they love you, next minute, they leave you to go to someone else!"

"There are some people who aren't like that you know" Midna said, head in hands. How could someone like Midna not have a boyfriend? She's everything a guy wants, I wondered.

"Why aren't you dating anyone, Midna? I mean, you've got a great personality and your stunningly beautiful" the words of curiosity poured out of my mouth.

"You flatter me Zelda, really, I'm just not in for a relationship yet" Midna looked down with watery eyes.

"Sorry… are you okay Midna? Was it something I said?"

"No, don't worry it's nothing... It's my contacts. I need to go to the bathroom for a sec" Midna left the table and stormed into the bathroom.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked Saria.

"Don't worry; you didn't say anything wrong Zelda. I'll explain things later" Saria left the table and chased after Midna. Running into the bathroom seemed like a normal thing, I thought.

* * *

The next two classes zoomed past. Saria, Midna and Karane all went to Hyrule's sundaes while I attended my first band practice.

Orielle walked up onto the stage, all eyes were on her "Alright everyone, this is Zelda! Please welcome her to our band" Everyone looked over to me and greeted me with smiles. I waved back at them. "So remember for our performance for the upcoming Goddess festival we will be playing ballad of the Goddess! Has everyone practiced?" A few nods went up and down. "Zelda do you know this song?" Orielle walked up to me and asked.

"Yeah, kind of, I remember hearing my mom playing it when I was small" I responded.

"Great so here's the sheet music! It shouldn't be too hard. You have to lead the rest of the orchestra in since your part is at the beginning" Orielle handed the music sheets to me, I gulped. I've never played a lead role in a band before! "Let's start now!" Orielle cheered.

I started to strum on the harp following each note, sweet music filled my ears. This is what I really wanted to do, play music. A few minutes passed by and everyone cheered.

Orielle stood up from her seat. "That was great everyone! Great job Zelda!"

"Thanks" I replied.

Everyone packed their bags and rushed out of the doors. I slipped the music sheets into my folder and headed out the door while someone from behind was calling my name.

"Zelda!"

I turned around to see a shy looking guy with pastel green hair running towards me. "Hi Zelda, you did great today. My names Fledge by the way."

"Thanks, and nice to meet you fledge, what instrument do you play?"

"I play the flute. Umm… Zelda?" Fledge faced the floor with rosy cheeks

"Yeah?"

"Can... I walk with you back to the dorms?" Fledge asked shyly.

"Sure" I smiled and we took off and headed back to our dorms.

We walk in silence for a few moments until we reached the exits, to the left is the girls dorm, to the right, the boys.

"I'll see you around Zelda" Fledge waved goodbye and headed to his dorm.

"You too!"

I walked up the stairs; maybe I could visit Saria right now? I knocked on her door and waited for two minutes, no answer... Maybe she was out? But before I decided to go back, Saria opened her door.

"Umm… hey Zelda, I was wondering if you could help me out?"

"Okay sure what's going on?"

"Uhh… Midna's not in a really good mood right now" Saria pointed across the room and I saw Midna lying on Saria's bed sobbing.

"Hey Midna, you okay?"

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Lost Loved ones

**Hey there readers! Sorry for the long update, I just finished my exams so I am free of studying yay! Thanks you so much to: 'guest', BlueFrenchHorn97 ( also thanks for beta reading ) and AfightingDreamer for reviewing! **

**CHAPTER 6: Lost loved ones**

**Last chapter...**

_I walked up the stairs; maybe I could visit Saria right now? I knocked on her door and waited for 2 minutes, no answer. Maybe she was out?_

_But before I decided to go back, Saria opened her door "Umm… hey Zelda, I was wondering if you could help me out?"_

_"Okay sure, what's going on?"_

_"Uhh... Midna's not in a really good mood right now" Saria pointed across the room and I saw Midna lying on Sara's bed sobbing._

_"Hey Midna, you okay?"_

I walked over to the bed Midna was lying on. She had been acting strange ever since lunch, was it that thing I asked Midna? I sat down and placed a hand on Midna's back.

"Hey Mid, I'm really sorry if the thing I said upset you. Will you tell me what's wrong? You don't have to of you don't want to."

Midna got up from the bed. Her fiery orange hair was in tangles and mascara was smeared all over her face. Saria came and sat on the other side of Midna and put one hand on her shoulder.

Midna opened her mouth and began to speak. "It's not your fault, Zel. It's just that..." Midna's voice started to crack and she broke into small sobs. I leaned over to give Midna a gentle hug; she returned the hug and gripped onto my clothes.

"It's okay Midna, whatever it is, you don't have to say it" I whispered into the Twili's ear. A few seconds later we broke apart.

"But I think you should know. I know I've only known you for a few days, but it feels like we've been friends forever I can already trust you."

I smiled "Midna, no one has ever said that to me before".

Midna let out a soft laugh "Well I just did"

Midna looked down to the floor. She looked back up to me with big eyes "Have you ever lost someone you loved?" Midna questioned.

"Yes... My grandmother died a few years ago, she was really important to me."

"So you know how it feels right?"

"Yeah, it's not a very pleasant feeling..."

"Obviously. Back at home, 1 year ago, I met a guy my age called Zant. I really liked him and he liked me too. We spent a lot of time together, my family also liked him. Months later that was when I knew I was in love with him, I confessed my feelings and surprisingly he felt the same way... We dated for a couple of months when one day..." Midna lost her words as tears began to run down her pale cheeks. "He said... He said that he had a surprise for me, I was really excited and met up with him a few hours later at the park. Then suddenly a man with a gun came and threatened me to give him all my money, and that's when Zant stood in front of me with his arms spread open, he said 'don't you dare touch her'. The man pulled the trigger and the bullet went right through him, he fell on top of me. I screamed his name heaps of times but he didn't respond. The man ran away and disappeared into the bush. I ran to chase the man but no matter how fast I ran, I couldn't keep up to him. I heard Zant yell my name and I went back to him, his voice was all dry and his eyes half open. He pulled out a box from his pocket and handed it to me. I called the ambulance but they were too late, Zant closed his eyes and never opened them again."

My heart was beating rapidly, Saria was softly crying on the side. "I-I'm so sorry Midna" I stutter.

"It's okay, it's just that ever since that day, I knew I could never find anyone as good as Zant and that was when I figured I will never find the same love I shared with him" Midna choked "So that's why whenever people bring up the subject of why I'm not dating anyone, the memory always comes back."

I felt a tear run down my cheek and I caught Midna in a embrace, Saria joined. "Don't worry Midna, you'll find love again one day. I'm sure, and me and Saria will always be here for you"

"Zelda's right, we'll be here for you" Saria added.

"Thanks guys" Midna rubbed her wet eyes.

We stayed like this for a few minutes in silence until I broke the silence "Just wondering Midna, but... What was in the box?"

"This". Midna took off a beautifully carved heart shaped necklace, she opened it and it revealed a picture of Midna and a boy I presumed to be Zant.

"This is beautiful" I said.

"It sure is" Midna gave a weak smile.

Saria got up from the bad and stretched her arms high in the air "Gee all this is making me hungry, how about we go out and get something to eat?"

Midna laughed "Yes, let's go!"

We headed out the door and walked into castle town.

Castle town was right next to Hyrule academy so it only took us five minutes to walk. The lights were bright and people were dancing and singing where the big fountain was. Cats and dogs were chasing each other playfully.

"Wow this place is amazing" I said in awe.

"You've never been here before?" Saria questioned.

"Nope, this is my first time here. This place is beautiful!"

"It is" Midna smiled.

"So... Where do you guys wanna eat?" Saria asked while observing all the shops.

"We could go to Telma's, I like the food there" Midna pointed down the stairs.

"Okay, is that okay with you Zelda?"

"Yeah, I don't mind. Let's give Telma's a try."

"I'm stuffed! This meal was great!" I leaned back against the chair.

"Who wants dessert?" Saria said cheerfully.

"Hmm... I don't know, I'm so full" Midna looked down at her stomach.

"Well I saved my stomach for dessert!" Saria waved her hand playfully at the owner "Hey miss Telma!"

"Yes what can I get for you?"

"I'd like some purple chu jelly thanks!"

"Alright, anything else?"

"No that's it" Saria smiled as she watched Telma head back into the kitchen.

"I've never had Chu jelly before, what's it like?" I asked Saria.

"It's really good! It's even healthy!"

Midna ruffled Saria's hair "Honestly you eat too much of that stuff Saria!"

I laughed while watching the two play with each other's hair until Telma came over to the table and gave Saria her Chu jelly.

"Thanks Telma!" Saria jumped in joy.

"Any time Saria" Telma waved and faded back into the kitchen.

Saria scooped up the jelly and stuffed it into her mouth; I laughed "Who knew someone as small as you could have such a big appetite"

"Hey! Don't judge me" Saria groaned.

"I should go and pay right now" Midna stood up from her seat when Saria stopped eating and ran over and grabbed Midna's wrist.

"No, I'll pay" Saria insisted.

"No, let me" I offered.

Midna let out a small laugh "Girls, girls. You guys gave up most of your afternoon listening to me talk and you cheered me up, it's the least I can do." Saria frowned "please?" Midna begged.

Saria let go of Midna's wrist "Fine, but next time it's my turn"

"Okay then" Midna heads towards the cashier.

"That will be twenty-five rupees hun" I heard Telma say.

Midna handed a red and a blue rupee to Telma, before she walked up to the door resting one hand on the door handle "You guys ready to head back?"

"Yup" me and Saria said in unison.

"Thanks again for cheering me up today guys" Midna unlocked her door.

"No worries Mid', we'll always be here for you" Saria walked up to give Midna a hug.

"We should get going" I stated. "I have some homework to do, bye Midna and Saria"

"Bye Zel', see you tomorrow" Saria waved and Midna smiled and walked back into their rooms. I walked towards my door when I saw a shadowy figure in the trees. I decided to ignore it. I went in the shower for a quick rinse and did my science homework, around 11, I shut the lights and drifted off to sleep and dreamt the same dream of the man in the green tunic.

**I think the plot needs to move on, it's probaby going to in the next chapter. Please review! :)))**


	7. Chapter 7: The Beach

**HEY THERE~ sorry this took so long! But to make up for it, here's a long chapter! ^-^ **

**Thanks to: BlueFrenchHorn97, Franne, Anonynonymooses and guest for EVERYTHING! **

CHAPTER 7: The Beach

A few days has passed. Ruto seemed to be in a lot of my classes, as well as link. That weird Groose guy finally began to talk to me instead of staring at me constantly, but he still has a few nose bleeds from time to time and flips off his chair.

_"Hey, Zelda. I'm Groose" Groose said as he smoothed his hair,_

_"Hi Groose" I said casually._

_"Groose! Stop flirting with people, go back to your seat!" Mr Rupin growled. A light blush stained Groose's face._

_"So I'll see you around Zelda, or maybe you can join me for lunch sometime" he winked and walked back to his seat. I rolled my eyes and looked back at my work._

"He's been doing that everyday" I muttered to myself as I got out my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth. Today was Saturday, I promised Karane I'd go shopping with her today since Pipit's birthday was coming up soon. I rinsed my mouth and grabbed my bag. I took a quick glance at the mirror and smiled before heading out the door.

I walked into the main entrance of castle town and saw Karane standing there and waving at me with a big grin plastered on her face.

"Zelda, you're here!" Karane pulled me into a tight hug. I couldn't breathe.

"Hey Karane... Umm... can you let me go?"

Karane gently let go of me "Right! Sorry about that, let's go shopping shall we?"

I nodded happily "Yep, let's go!"

We made our way into the entrance, little girls were joyfully skipping around selling roses or playing with their other friends, and a group of Zoras were in the corner busking.

"So, why didn't Midna or Saria come?"

"Midna's spending time with her cousin today, and Saria just got a sudden phone call from Hyrule's sundaes."

"Oh, I see. By the way, what do you have in mind for Pipit?"

"I'm not sure yet, that's why I called you to come over!"

"Well.. have you got any ideas? " I asked.

"Hmm... I was thinking of getting a top for him, you know, just everyday stuff" Karane stopped and looked around. "Oh yes! Zelda, let's go to Agitha's castle!" Karane took me by the hand and ran towards the shop. She opened the door and the sound of a bell ringing came from above.

"Hey Agitha!" Karane waved at a short blonde girl with pigtails.

The girl turned around with a wide grin "Kary!" The two laughed and shared an embrace "Kary, what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for a present for Pipit, his birthday's this week!"

"Oh! I have just the stuff here!" the girl who was apparently called Agitha turned around to face me "And who's your friend?"

"I'm Zelda" I smiled as we shook hands

"Well, nice to meet you Zellie! I'm Agitha, I own this shop. Please have a look around"

"...Zellie?" I mumbled

"Oh, Agitha gives everyone nicknames, she's very friendly. Hey what about this?" Karane pointed out to a lady bug necklace.

"Hmm... It looks a bit too girly" I admitted.

"Haha, yeah I guess you're right"

I looked around the shelf when something caught my eye.

"Hey Karane, how about this?" I took a yellow hat and placed it on my head.

Karane turned around and walked over towards me "Ohh! Pipit would love this" She took the hat off from my head and placed it on herself "Hey Agitha, how much is this?" Karane yelled across the room.

Agitha skipped towards us "That's 60 rupees, are you planning to get that for Pips?"

"Yeah!" Karane said cheerfully.

"Well in that case, it'll be 40 rupees!"

"Are you sure?" Karane tilted her head to the side.

"Absolutely!"

"Thanks Agitha" Karane handed Agitha two red rupees "Well, we'll see you around Agitha"

"See you Kary! And nice meeting you Zellie!"

"Bye Agitha!" we both said as we made our way out the door.

"Okay, so now that we've got Pipit's present, wanna go out for lunch?" Karane asked while looking through her wallet.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking we could go to Hyrule's sundaes to see Saria and maybe the others might be there too"

"Okay, let's go to Hyrule's sundaes!" We passed several stores and houses that were in Castle Town until we finally reached Hyrule's sundaes. Me and Karane walked in together,just as Saria walked out of the staff room she spotted us instantly.

"Oh hello Karane and Zelda, I wasn't expecting you guys here today!"

"We thought we'd just check up on you, and I'm hungry!" Karane said as she took the nearest seat.

"Well take a seat guys and I'll get you something to eat. We just got something new on the menu so I'll get you guys some of that" Saria winked and walked back into the kitchen.

I took a seat opposite Karane. "Hmm... I wonder what Saria's getting us"

"I don't really care, as long as its edible".

"Hey Zelda! Karane!" I turned around to the table not so far away from us and saw Midna and someone else smiling at us. The two got up and walked over.

"Hey Mid and Dawn, what's up?" Karane straightened her back and gave a smile.

"Hey Karane, nothing much. We're just having a little catch up" Midna moved her eyes onto mine.

"Oh yeah, Zelda, have you met my cousin Dawn?" Midna asked

"Hi Zelda, I'm dawn, Midna's cousin" Dawn held out a hand. She looked similar to Midna but had deep purple eyes and fiery red hair instead of orange. I happily accepted the hand.

"Hello Dawn, nice to meet you".

"Why won't you two bring some chairs over and join us?" Karane offered.

Midna played with her long ponytail "Sure okay, if that's okay with you guys"

"No problem at all" I said. The two sat down next to us, Dawn sitting next to me and Midna sitting next to Karane. I turned around to see Saria smiling and walking with two big plates.

"Here you guys go, two large crepes! The blueberry one is for Karane and the strawberry one is for Zelda" Saria said proudly "I hope you girls like it"

"Wow" I was breathless "These look amazing, did you make them?" I asked facing Saria with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I did" Saria admitted shyly.

"Well I can't wait to eat it!" Karane took her knife and fork and dug her way into the crepe.

"This is delicious!" Karane stuffed her mouth. I took a bite out of my strawberry crepe.

"Wow, Karane's right, I didn't know you could make such delicious treat".

"Thanks guys, I loved baking and cooking when I was small. Anyway, I have to handle the next customers now, see you later" Saria walked over the next table.

"What else are you both planning today?" Midna asked us.

I cleared my mouth to speak "We're not doing anything else today, we just finished getting Pipit's present"

"Well me, Dawn and everyone else are going to the beach later on, do you two wanna come?"

The beach... I'm not really fond of beaches but I cant just turn it down "Sure, we'll come"

Midna and Dawn both stood up "We're going to go and get ready now, I'll see you both in about an hour, we'll meet outside the dorms okay?"

"Okay! See you!" Karane said. The two waved goodbye to Saria and walked out the door. "I haven't been to the beach in ages! What about you Zelda?"

"I hardly go to beaches, I've only been twice.." I admitted while looking away.

"Are you kidding me? Well the beaches here are wonderful, especially lake Hylia. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun, let's finish eating and we can go back to our dorms to get our swimming gear"

"Uhh... Karane?"

"Yes Zelda?"

"Do we have to swim?" I asked still looking at the floor.

"Yes you do!"

"I didn't think I'd be going out to the beach so I didn't bring anything"

"You didn't bring any swimming gear?"

"No..."

Karane stood up and pointed at me "Well we better go and get you one right now! Straight after we finish eating!"

I nodded and quickly finished my crepe "I'll go and pay now" I stood up but Karane dragged me back down.

"No, save your money for swim gear, I'll pay"

"Bu-"

"NO BUTS!" Karane yelled. I stumbled back onto the ground.

"Y-yes" .

I waited at the front door for Karane to finish paying. Karane walked out of the door "I asked Saria if she could come just then, turns out that she has to work for three more hours!"

"Oh that's too bad, she'll come after right?" I asked.

"Yep! Let's not worry about that now. Let's go shopping!" Karane took my arm and ran off.

"W-wait! Karane! Too fast!" I yelled.

"We've got to hurry up or else we'll be late!"

"Zelda! You finished yet? Come out, I wanna see". I gulped, I was wearing a light blue one piece with the symbol that represented the goddess of wisdom, Nayru, printed on the front. I slowly opened the curtain, Karane was standing a meter away from me, she rested her hand on her chin. "Hmm... Not bad, but I think you should wear this instead!" Karane handed me a light and dark blue striped bikini.

"Oh no Karane... I can't wear that" I said shyly. Karane sighed and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Zelda, Zelda, Zelda... Why can't you just step out of your comfort zone for once? Maybe try something new? I mean, it's not that bad. It's just a bikini, try and show yourself a little this time Instead of being the shy type"

I thought of what she said for a while. I guess she was sort of right, I've always been the shy type . That was one of the reasons why I never had any friends back in my old school. "I guess you're right, I'll give it a try" I slowly took the bikini and closed the curtains.

"That's the girl" I heard Karane say.

It was my first time ever wearing a bikini, I slipped it on and my faced turned into a light shade of pink when I saw my reflection in the mirror.

"Are you done yet?" Karane opened a peak through the curtains of the changing room.

"Hey Karane! Say something before you open the curtain!" I squealed, my face turning red.

"Wow Zelda! You look amazing! You have to get that! Go take it off right now so you can pay" Karane closed the curtain and waited outside.

"Okay.." I mumbled.

We finished getting everything ready. Midna, Dawn and everyone else would be waiting for us downstairs. I wore a pair of shorts and a T-shirt of top and underneath was my new bikini. I tied my hair up into a loose bun as me and Karane were walking down the stairs. We came of out the girls dorms and saw Midna, Dawn, Link, Dark,and Pipit. Karane ran to Pipit while I went and stood in front of everyone.

"Well, is everyone ready?" Midna asked.

"Yes we sure are!" Pipit said as he was playing with Karane's hair. They are such a cute couple.

"So, girls will go to Dawns car and boys will go to Links." Midna pointed in the direction of the two cars. I headed towards Dawn's shiny red car while the boys went into links forest green car.

We arrived at lake hylia in 20 minutes, finally I was out of the car. For the whole ride, Midna turned the music up so loud I couldn't even hear my own voice. Links car pulled over behind us as we got our bags ready.

"Wow... Lake Hylia is beautiful" I muttered to myself.

"It sure is" Link said; standing a little too close next to me. I could hear is heavy breathing. I backed away a bit, my face turned pink, but luckily no one noticed it.

"So who's ready for some swimming?" Karane bounced up and down.

"We're ready" Dawn said as Midna nodded. I stood behind the group and slowly walked when a hand grabbed me, I looked up to see Pipit dragging me down the hot sand.

"Wha-at are you doing Pipit?!"

"Common! You were as slow as a snail back there! Let's go swimming!" Pipit soon let go of me as we reached the edge of the water. He took of his t-shirt and dived into the water, Karane followed Pipit's action. I looked at the water and gulped. I payed no attention to my surroundings when I felt a splash of salt water run down my back.

"Hey!" I turned around and saw Link giving me a smirk. "I'm still wearing my T-shirt!"

"Then take it off!" Link said, my face turned red. Do not be afraid Zelda. I walked back onto the hot sand and took off my T-shirt and shorts, I felt the hot cool air touch my exposed skin. I walked back slowly to where everyone else was. Link stood in front of me with his eyes wide, great... The tips of my ears turned red.

"What are you looking at?" I said looking away.

"Oh umm... nothing" Link soon took of his T-shirt revealing his bare chest. I couldn't stop looking for some reason. Zelda stop! But before I could come back to reality, cold water splashed onto my head this time.

"Link!" I yelled. Link did nothing but laugh, I was not expecting this to happen. Link ran up to me and picked me up bridal style, my face turned the reddest it could be. But I knew that something bad was going to come up. With a loud splash, Link dropped me into the freezing cold water. Luckily the water level was up to my waist so I could easily stand up.

"LINK!" I yelled even louder, I was freezing to death. Link didn't do anything else but laugh. "Hmph!" for some reason, this wasn't the kind of mocking laugh that Link always used, it was more of a fun and playful laugh. I looked around. Midna and Dawn were sun bathing while Pipit and Karane were building sand castles. I noticed that Dark wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Hey, where's Dark?"

"Dunno" Link replied. I looked down onto the seawater till I felt arms wrapping around my side, I turned around to see Dark laughing and running while lifting me up in the air and then throwing me back into the water as If I was some kind of toy. This time it wasn't shallow water, it was deep water. This was bad. Very very bad. I couldn't move at all, I slowly closed my eyes as I saw a figure diving towards me, grabbing me and holding me tight in its arms. Everything was pitch black, only flashes of fire appeared and screaming noises was all I could see and hear.

I woke up to see a warm towel wrapped around me and someone cradling me, at the moment I didn't care who it was. I leaned I'm closer, snuggling into the persons warm chest. A hand started to stroke my long blonde hair.

"I see you're awake, I'm glad"

I looked up to see deep blue ocean eyes looking down at me, it was Link. This person was Link. LINK. I struggled to get out of his lap when his arms were wrapped around me even tighter than before.

"No Zelda.. Don't go... You need to rest." Link's soft voice whispered Into my ear giving me shivers down my spine.

I coughed and tasted a little bit of seawater in my mouth. "Where... am I? What happened?"

"You're in my car right now. Dark threw you into the water remember? You sunk into the water and drowned, why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?" my pale face turned pink.

"I didn't think it would really matter, I wasn't planning on swimming anyway" I looked at my body and realized I was wearing link's green T-shirt. I looked up to see that Link wasn't wearing anything.

"Aren't you cold? I can just change into my own clothes you know. I'll just go and get my bag"

"Everyone else left already, they told me to stay and look after you here. They have gone to get some stuff, that stupid Pipit accidentally took your bag as well as everyone else's with him. They'll be back soon." I noticed the light blue sky was now a deep blue "Yes, I am cold. That's why you have to stay with me here."

Link pulled me in even closer, my face turned hot chilli red, oh Farore, why does this have to happen?. This is Link, the one who cares and saved me from drowning, but this was also the Link who mocks and teases me everyday. Which one is the real Link?. "Thanks... Link."

"For what?" Link tilted his head and started to stroke my hair again, I stiffened but then relaxed a few seconds later.

"You know, for saving me and taking care of me right now, you're not usually like this" I admitted.

Link did nothing but pull me even closer until my face was pressed up against his neck, I could feel that he was shivering, since he saved me, whether I liked Link or not, I returned the favour by wrapping my arms around Link to keep him warm. We stayed huddled together like this for a few moments, until Link broke the silence.

"Listen Zelda... I'm not sure how to say this... But... Have you had any weird dreams or anything these days? Like weird flashing images that just pop up" I remembered all the images and dreams I had of the screaming and blood, I was mostly surrounded by fire. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could, a big knocking sound came from behind. Pipit was knocking on the window and giving a wide grin to both of us. I let go of Link and sat on the seat beside him.

I heard sounds of car doors closing and footsteps running. Saria opened the door with a worried look all over her face. "ZELDA! You're all right! I thought you were going to die! Midna and the others rushed over to me and told me you passed out!"

"I'm okay Saria, there's no need to be worried"

Karane rushed over and pushed in front of Saria "Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?! Is that why you never go to beaches?" before I could answer, Pipit, Midna, Dawn and Dark all ran over to me asking me lots of different questions I couldn't answer right now, there was only one option.

I crawled over back to Link and stuffed my head into his chest, he placed is hand on my head. "GUYS! Zelda just woke up, give her some time to recover"

Saria let out a small giggle. Midna and Dawn were whispering to each other. Pipit and Dark were giving weird looks. "All right, I see what's going on, we'll leave you two alone" Karane said as everyone else followed her out of the car and back to their own. Why was Link being so nice to me all of a sudden? He would probably just act like his usual self tomorrow. But now that he's nice, I decided to make use of this time and before I knew it, I was fast asleep still cradled in Links arms.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: mixed feelings and secrets

**Chapter 8 is finally here! Yaay! I can't believe I have reached 20 REVIEWS. I know it might not seem like much to some other people, but it's a lot for me. I was honestly only expecting like 3 reviews . **

**And it's all thanks to: Franne, BlueFrenchHorm97 ( also big thanks for beta reading!) ! Christmasloot, lars, Guest, PrincessZelda450 and Darkripper64.. You guys are amazing! And your reviews make my day:D**

**I know my chapters are a bit short, but if they are longer it would probably take longer! But I will try my best to make it longer, And yes, in the last chapter you've probably figured that dawn is an OC :)**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see that I was in my own room; all my belongings were neatly placed on the side of the room. The room was dark; mainly because all the curtains were shut. I wrapped my arms around myself, it was still cold. I got my phone and checked the time: 3:00AM. I wasn't feeling tired anymore. I slowly stood up and slipped my pink fluffy slippers on. I walked over to the bathroom and turned on the lights. Noticing that I was still wearing Link's T-shirt, I could smell his sweet scent… I sat thinking about all the things he did for me this afternoon, maybe Link isn't that bad after all. For once I felt like I meant something to him. I slowly turned the shower on and hopped into it.

I wrapped a warm towel around my head, not bothering to dry it at the moment. I put on a warm sweater and leggings and opened the back door and climbed up the ladder that led to the roof of the dorms. Both the girl and boy dorms were connected but they were still two separate buildings. The sky was still dark and the stars shone brightly. I sat on the middle of the roof; I brought my knees up to my chest and hummed a soft tune. I felt my pocket vibrate, I took my phone out of my pocket to see a text message, from Sheik, and I smiled.

"Hey lil sis, how's skool? All of us miss U :)"

I missed my brother, even though he could be stupid and really annoying at times, well most of the time, I cared deeply for him. I texted him back instantly.

"Sheik! Its good 2 talk 2 U, Y R U up so late?"

"Same goes 4 U. Can't sleep" He replies within a few seconds.

"Me too. School is ok; I met quite a few friends."

"I'm happy 4 U Zel. I want 2 go 2 Hyrule academy!"

A small smile spread across my face. Even though I am really glad that I have such wonderful friends here at Hyrule academy, I still wanted to be with my family. My phone lit up once more before I could reply.

I read the bright screen "I'm getting sleepy now. I'll TXT U in the morning."

I was slightly disappointed but sleep was more important.

"Aright, I'll TTYL big bro."

I slipped my phone back into my pocket, brought my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. I rested my head on my knees and shut my eyes. A few minutes later I heard sounds of footsteps clacking on the hard roof. I turned around to see Dark. He looked at me surprised for a moment; and took a seat next to me.

"Hey Dark, wasn't expecting you! What are you doing at this time?"

"I could ask you the same thing! I normally come here at this time, just to clear my mind…"

We sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at the stars high above our heads.

Dark decides to break the silence "By the way, sorry about today, I didn't know you couldn't swim"

"That's alright" I mumbled.

Dark looked at me with a grin "You know, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have ever had that moment with Link"

My face flushed red "Dark… Wh-what are you saying?! He was only helping. If it weren't for him, I would have probably frozen to death."

"Do you like Link?" Dark suddenly interrupted.

"What?" I questioned.

"I said: do you like Link?"

I blinked a couple of times and then shook my head "Of course not, he's just a friend… actually, I don't even know if he's even my friend. Well, I hate him, but sometimes he's okay I guess. It's weird because one minute he is the same mean Link, who always teases me and makes fun of me, and then the next minute he's all kind and caring and he actually makes me feel like I'm worth something... I don't know what I'm saying right now. But I just feel really weird sometimes when I'm around him an-" Suddenly I got cut off by Dark's lips pressed onto mine. My eyes were as wide as an owl, I blinked a few times. A few seconds later he backed away slowly. I was still stunned by the fact that Dark just kissed me. HE KISSED ME!

Dark let out a small chuckle "I was just trying to get you to stop talking, it's obvious that you have feelings for Link" and with that he headed down the ladder.

I'm stayed sat on the roof; stunned for a few moments. I shook my head and ran towards to find dark. "Dark! Wha-" I stopped talking when I noticed that Dark was nowhere to be seen. I decided to go back to my room.

I lay in my bed thinking back at the time when I was alone with link, how did he know I had those strange dreams? Has he been having them too? I looked at the time: 5:00AM. School would start in three hours. To clear my mind, I decided to revise some math.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of girls giggling in the hall ways and boys shouting. I lifted my head up and notices my math homework was stuck to my cheek, I lazily looked at the time: 8:10… I blinked a couple of times to make sure I wasn't seeing the wrong time… 8:10! My eyes weren't wrong.

"I'M LATE!" I rushed into my closet and grabbed a casual sweater and a pair of jeans, there was no time to look at myself in the mirror. I suddenly remembered I had to return Link's T-shirt... I grabbed them and quickly picked up my bag and dashed out the door. School was going to start in 5 minutes and I was still running down the stairs of the girl's dorm.

"Damn these stairs" I muttered. I rushed out the doors and soon the school bell rang "Shoot" I sprinted into the hallway and slammed the door of my classroom open hard.

Professor Shad, as well as everyone else turned to face me "Well, good morning Zelda. You're late, please take a seat."

"Yes…" I said quietly. I ducked my head to face the floor to avoid all eye contact; this was one of the most awkward moments ever. I'm never late. I put my bag down and took a seat in my usual spot next to Link. I noticed a few girls were whispering in each other's ears and giggling… at me. Link bought up a hand and started to comb my hair, I looked up in surprise to find Link giving me a small smile.

"Your hair looks messier than usual" he says, a small blush stained my cheeks.

"I didn't get time to brush my hair today" I admitted shyly. "Oh and by the way, thanks for taking care of me yesterday. I also have your T-shirt with me right now."

This Link right now was the Link I preferred, kind and gentle. Link has changed "Keep it" Link said briefly.

"What?" my eyes widened.

"Keep it so you can think of me all the time, I know you wish I was always with you." Link playfully flicked his hair.

I rolled my eyes, never mind, forget what I said. Link hasn't changed at all. He's still the same Link that I have known in the past few weeks. I looked up once again and noticed that a few girls were glaring at me with hatred. I didn't realize that Link was still running his hands through my hair, I grabbed Link's wrist and stopped him from combing my hair.

"Stop it Link" I whispered. Before he could say anything, the bell rang. I got up from my seat and headed to history while trying to avoid all the staring of the girls. I walked into the history class and took a seat next to Ruto.

"Good morning Ruto" I said joyfully.

"Uhh... Hey Zelda" Ruto seemed to be faking a smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you don't need to worry about it."

"Common Ruto, tell me, please?"

"Okay fine you really wanna know?" I nodded. She sighed dramatically "I've been seeing you and Link together a lot lately, like this morning, and the other day Ilia saw you and Link in a car... Is there anything going on between you two?"

Ilia was spying on us? I let out a small laugh "Ruto, there's nothing going on between me and Link, it's a long story, and you probably wouldn't want to hear it. I don't even know if I'm friends with him."

Ruto's worried face soon turned into a relieved face "Oh, I see. I'm not so worried anymore."

I walked through the corridors on my way to my locker. "Hey you! Blondie!" A girl shouted across the room, I looked up at her "That's right you! Stop going near Link so much; you hear me?" I avoided eye contact with her and kept moving, other girls were also yelling at me.

"You think Link is all yours?" Another girl shouted.

Why did everyone think I had something going on with Link? I don't even like him! He's not even nice to me, apart from yesterday. I finally arrived at my locker; luckily no one was around this area. I opened the locker to get out my books for my next classes. I heard a voice coming from one of the classrooms and saw two shadowed figures. I lightly closed my locker and tip toed up beside the door. I took a peek and noticed it was Link and Dark. The moment I saw Dark I instantly remembered about earlier… blushing, I hid my head so the two wouldn't notice me.

"I kissed your girlfriend last night" I heard Dark chuckle.

"YOU DID WHAT?! I mean, err… who cares? She's not even my girlfriend so do what you want."

"Hah! That's the same expression Zelda gave me when I suddenly kissed her"

"Don't mess around with her!" Link growled.

"Chill man, I just wanted to see her reaction. So you ever gonna tell her?"

"Well I can't!"

"But she's going to find out eventually"

"Well we should just wait till then; I hope he doesn't come this time".

Who was he? I wondered. And tell me what? What kind of secret is this? Could this be why Link has been treating me differently? My mind was filled with thoughts and wonders. I was confused.

"Let's hope not, but you never know. I might even return to the dark side"

"Whatever" Link muttered. And with that, I saw both of their shadows heading towards the door. I quickly ran to the nearest restroom. I had no idea what was going on, I turned the tap on and splashed a handful of water onto my face to wake myself up a bit more. I looked at my reflection, my face tired and my hair still a little bit messed up. I ran my fingers through my hair; it reminded me of this morning. Honestly I didn't want him to stop combing his fingers through my hair. It felt so good, but with all the girls staring at me… it wasn't right. I had P.E next; I found a spare hair tie in my pocket and tied my hair into a pony tail.

Break was almost over so there wasn't any point in going to the cafeteria. My stomach rumbled, I forgot my wallet today so I couldn't buy anything to eat, I also forgot to eat breakfast. Today in P.E we played soccer, I was never a huge fan of soccer. Every time I played, I would always end up tripping over on the muddy grass and hearing the sounds of laughter aimed at me. This time, it was girls vs. boys. Great. I tried to blend in with the crowd, avoiding the ball. My stomach growled once again, I couldn't help it, but I was super hungry. The last meal I had were the crepes that Saria made for me yesterday.

"Hey watch out Blondie!" I turned to see the same girl from before, but before I knew it. The soccer ball slammed into my face.

I woke up to find myself lying on a bed at the nurse's room.

"You're awake" I looked up to see the nurse looking down at me with a gentle smile.

"What happened?" I asked, I didn't really remember much of what happened and how I ended up being here.

"You got knocked out by a soccer ball, there's a bruise on your cheek, so be careful okay?" the nurse walked out of the room I was in. I touched my right cheek and felt a sudden wave of pain hit me. "Ouch!"

"Zelda?" the nurse walked back into the room. "There's someone here to see you."

I wonder who it is, maybe it could be Saria or Midna or even Karane. But instead it was Link. His right arm was holding a plastic bag.

He sat down on the seat next to the bed I was in "Hey. How are you feeling?" Link casually asked.

"I'm feeling fine, what's that?" I pointed at the plastic bag. Link brought it up and pulled out a sandwich and orange juice.

"I figured you didn't have anything to eat today, so I bought you these"

I kindly accepted it and took it in my own hands "Thanks Link"

"No problem"

This was kind Link again. What is he hiding from me? I want to know why he's suddenly acting all nice when he's normally mean. I couldn't get the thought out of my head; I just had to know.

"Listen Link. I want to know why your being so nice to me all of a sudden, normally you would be really mean to me, but these days, you've been acting so nice. It feels like I know this side of you more than your mean side. And how do you know about the dreams I have?"

Link did nothing but stare right into my eyes, the sound of the clock ticking was all I could hear. His face looked a little startled. He sighed "Zelda... Have you ever heard of the Legend of the Hero?" Link suddenly asked.

"Yes, my mother used to tell me stories about it; it's all based on a book right? It's not real"

Link looked up at me again; his blue eyes locking onto mine "Well... what if I told you it was real?" his voice and his expression were dead serious.

"What?"

"Never mind... it's a long story, And I'm sorry for saying unnecessary stuff. Just forget what I said" and with that he left the room.

At that moment I didn't know what I was feeling. Those blue eyes, I can see something hidden within them. What is he hiding? Why can't he tell me? My head fell back onto the pillow, I gazed into the light of the sun and more images flashed through my mind, ones of a castle, a sky with black bits floating in the air, and lastly Link. What did all these images have to do with Link? And what does he know?! I sighed and opened up the sandwich and took a bite. Avocado and cuccoo, how did he know that was my favourite type of sandwich? How did he know I liked orange juice? I was starting to get a little creeped out by the fact that Link knew almost everything about me... Is he some kind of stalker? I tried to get it out of my head. Chewing food was hard enough with a giant bruise on your cheek. I suddenly felt my phone vibrate, oh what now? I pulled out my phone to see another text message from Sheik.

"Hey Zel! Guess what? ... I'M ENROLLING INTO HYRULE ACADEMY!"

* * *

**Yay! Cliffhanger :P well what's going to happen? I guess we'll find out in the next chapter, please review**!


	9. Chapter 9: Blizzard

**IM BACK! Sorry for the delay :p I guess I don't really have any reason to be late, I'm just lazy I guess xD I only have one week of school left until the summer holidays YAY! **

**Thanks to my awesome beta reader, BlueFrenchHorn97**

**And thanks to: christmasloot, BlueFrenchHorn97, guest, guest and... Guest For reviewing! You guys are the reason why I'm still writing this! As well as my followers and my favorites :) **

**Christmasloot: You'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**BlueFrenchHorn97: * throws vase and author* **

**Zeldax: Ouch! xD I'm sorry! * runs and hides behind a sofa* **

**This chapter is just some more character development, enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Blizzard**

**Zelda's POV:**

I waited outside the bus stop in Castle Town on my own. Sheik would be here any minute. I still couldn't believe that he got into Hyrule academy; I guess he has been taking his studies seriously this time. Finally the bus came, by which time, I was freezing. I stood up from the bench. The glass door of the bus opened and revealed a grinning Sheik. He hopped of the bus with one hand holding his suitcase and a duffle bag strapped over his shoulder.

"ZELLIE!" Sheik dropped left his suitcase and ran over to me, lifting me up and spinning me around in an embrace. I couldn't stop giggling, I felt so happy to see my brother again.

"SHEIK! It's so good to see you again" He put me down and ruffled my hair.

"Shall we get going?" He asked as picked up his suitcase.

"Yep!"

The two of us began to walk back to school. Sheik put an arm around my shoulders in a brotherly way. I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"So what are your friends like?" He asked.

"They're really nice people, I'm sure you'll get along with them as well."

"I really missed you Zel', I didn't think that I would be able to get into Hyrule Academy!"

"I missed you too! You must have worked really hard"

"Of course I did! I mainly did it for you sis…"

"N'aww! Sheik!"

Sheik turned to face me, his smile suddenly turned into a worried look. He lifted my chin up with his hand to look at the bruise on my right cheek.

"Oh no… what happened?"

I remembered clearly. I knew it was no accident, there was no doubt that it was the girl who kept calling me 'Blondie' kicked the ball at me on purpose. I think she did it because apparently I was being too close to Link. No, I don't think… I know. I didn't want to make Sheik worried and make him think that I was getting bullied just like in my past schools.

"I... tripped…" I stuttered.

"Liar… now spill!"

It was hard to look into those red eyes. Whenever he was in a situation like this, his face just had to be damn scary.

"I'm not lying…"

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Fine, if you say so. But if anything happens, you know I'll be there for you" I smiled and we both continued walking. We finally reached the main entrance of Hyrule Academy.

"Wow, this place looks a lot different than the last time I saw it!" I let out a small laugh.

"That's because last time you were still half asleep!"

"The car was really stuffy! This time, I had a cup of coffee before I left to keep me awake on the bus ride"

"Anyways, I'll take you to the main office. Miss Ashei will give you your dorm keys and everything else" I explained.

"Ooh! I wanna know who I'm gonna share a room with! What about you Zel'? Who's your roommate?"

"I don't have one… yet" I answered. I didn't really mind being on my own, but I felt lonely at times.

"Well I'll be your roommate!" Sheik teased.

I rolled my eyes "Okay here we are, I'll wait outside. Meet me here when you're finished?"

"Okay!" and with that Sheik entered Miss Ashei's office. I stood outside, it would probably only take

5 minutes. I looked around and saw Midna, Karane and Saria. I waved at them; they turned around and started to walk up to me.

"Hey Zel'! I haven't seen you in a while! What are you doing here?" Karane asked.

"Oh yeah, I must have forgotten to tell you..." I looked down at the ground

"Tell us what?" the three replied in unison.

"My brother's here, Sheik."

The three of them stood there in silence, eyes shocked. Karane stepped forward.

"You have a brother?! You never told me that! And he's here now?"

"Uhh… yeah... He's at Miss Ashei's office, it won't be long"

"Well we'll make sure he feels at home!" Saria spoke as the two nodded approvingly.

A few seconds later Sheik came out of the door "I'm all done!"

I looked at Sheik then looked back to my friends "Guys, this is my brother Sheik. Sheik this is Saria, Karane and Midna"

Sheiks jaw dropped when he saw Midna, without thinking he walked up to her "Hellooo gorgeous" Sheik breathed.

Midna giggled. I rolled my eyes, same old Sheik.

"Shall we get going?" Everyone turned to look at me; Sheik was still looking at Midna. Saria's neutral face soon turned into a smiling one.

"Yup! We were just planning to go out for dinner at the Lumpy Pumpkin!"

"Is it okay if me and Sheik join?" I asked.

"Of course! Why would we leave you guys out anyway?"

"Alright, let's go then! But after Sheik puts his belongings in his room"

"Okay, we'll meet you two at 7, at the usual spot"

The three waved at us as we parted ways.

"I'm glad you've made friends here Zel'".

My answer was just a smile, but Sheik knew what that meant. "You're smiling more than usual, instead of back home in Kakariko, you used to come home with scratches and bruises… crying."

I tried not to imagine it, those days were over.

"I'm just really glad that you're happy, and wow! Your friend Midna is hot!" I laughed as I ruffled Sheik's hair.

* * *

**Sheik's POV:**

Me and Zel' talked for a little but until we reached the front of the boys dorms.

"Well I think I have to go back to my room to do a few things, I'm sure you'll find your way to your room"

"Yup!" I said as I popped the 'P'.

"And remember, meet at the fountain in 30 minutes" Zelda added.

"Sure thing".

After that, Zelda ran off into the girl's dorm. I took my suitcase and walked up the stars, luckily my room was on the second floor so I didn't have to go that far. I strolled down the hallway to find room 343.

"Hmm... Where could room 343 be?" I murmured. "Aha!" I found my room near the end of the hallway. I dogged around my pockets for my keys, but I remembered that I might have a roommate and if I suddenly open the door without permission… who knows what he would have been doing. I gave three loud knocks on the door. I waited for a few seconds until the door knob started to twist. A boy poked his head out of the door.

"What do you want?!" he hissed.

"Hi... My names Sheik... I'm your new roommate!" I responded.

I heard the boy cuss under his breath before he revealed himself out of the door. Surprisingly he was shorter than I expected. He seemed to be around the same height of the girl with the green hair, what was her name again? Oh yeah! It was Saria.

He was wearing a simple light green T-shirt, and he looked rather annoyed. "Well whatever... Your bed is on the left. And don't touch my stuff!" the boy growled.

Whoa somebody's in a mood... I placed my bag and my suitcase beside my bed. I looked around to see that the boy was quite tidy, unlike me.

"Could you at least tell me your name?" I asked.

"...Mido" he said sharply.

"Alright Mido, I'm your roommate from now on so I hope we can become buds!" I said in a joyful tone just to brighten things up.

Mido ignored my comment and opened the front door. "I'm going out now. Don't touch my stuff" he said with his back facing me.

"Okie dokie…" and with that he slammed the door.

Very nice.

* * *

**Zelda's POV:**

It was getting a bit chilly at night these days, obviously because winter was coming in about a week. I wore a light blue scarf and a coat over my casual clothes. It's likely that it's going to snow anytime now. I met up with the girls whilst going down to meet up with everyone else in our usual spot. Right now we were just walking out of the girl's dorm.

"Wow Zelda! Who knew your brother was hot!" Karane playfully nudged me with her elbow. I just rolled my eyes. "Don't you think he's hot too?"

I stopped walking and everyone turned to face me. "Seriously Karane? How can I possibly answer that question when he is my brother for crying out loud?" Karane let out a laugh, as well as Saria and Midna.

"Calm down Zelda! Honestly I was just teasing... I'm sure Midna thinks Sheik's hot too!"

Midna avoided eye contact with any of us and stayed like that for a few seconds. "I suppose…" Midna stated quietly.

Karane jumped in front of Midna to see her face. "AHA! Look whose blushing!"

"Karane stop it!"

"But-" Karane got cut off by Midna's glare, her cheeks slightly tinted pink. "Fine" Karane crossed her arms and continued to walk.

Saria and I giggled quietly while Midna was still coming out of her embarrassed form. 2 minutes later, which seemed like forever since every one of us were in our own little worlds of silence, we met up with the rest of our group. The only person we were waiting for was Sheik.

"Hey Zel', where's your brother?" Saria asked worriedly

"Hmm... I'm not sure, I just hope he finds his way here…"

Pipit overheard mine and Saria's conversation. "You have a brother?! You never told us that" the rest of the boys also joined in.

"What's he like?" Dark interjected.

"Sorry... I was just so caught up in everything I never got to tell you guys about my family. Well my brother is called Sheik, you'll soon find out what he's like... when he arrives…"

A few seconds later I saw Sheik running towards me. It took him a few seconds to regain his breath.

"It took to you long enough!"

"Sorry Zel', I got a bit lost" Sheik rubbed the back of his head and chuckled lightly.

I turned to the boys "Guys this is my brother, Sheik, sheik this is Pipit, Dark and Link". Link suddenly looked very surprised when he saw Sheik; he eyed him up and down then went back to his normal position. I raised my eyebrows.

"Nice to meet you Sheik" Pipit smiled at him.

"Let's go to the Lumpy Pumpkin now! Seriously, I'm hungry" Karane whined.

Pipit chuckled and put an arm around Karane. "Alright. Let's go"

* * *

I just came back from dinner. Lumpy Pumpkins soups are really good I have to say! The waitress there, called Kina, was extremely nice and she asked me to accompany her in singing with my harp. Sheik got well acquainted with Pipit and Link, it got me kind of creeped out because Link was talking to Sheik as if they were old friends. At times Sheik would try to make a move on Midna. It was really awkward for me to face Dark ever since that night. It was a fun night, but fun times have to come to an end. I'm lying on my bed right now; I've already finished all my homework for the rest of the week. I heard that Sheiks new roommate... wasn't very sociable. His name was Mido apparently, that name sounded familiar.

I heard a knocking on my door; I stood up to open it. Sheik stood outside wearing only a plain T-shirt in the cold.

"Sheik come inside! You'll catch a cold" Sheik hopped into my room and paused to look around it.

"Nice place you got here, it's similar to the one back home".

I giggled lightly "So what brings you here?" I ask curiously

"Oh, I'm just here to hang out with my lil sis, what else?" I gave him a look that said 'oh really'

"Ok fine. I just can't really stand my new roommate, he's too fussy!" I laughed and gestured him to sit on the bed.

"We'll you can't stay here! This is the girl's dorm."

"Come on, just one night?" Sheik gave me those puppy dog eyes, it didn't really work on him as much as it does on me, but his face just looked really funny that way. I tried not to laugh.

"Fine. Only tonight, but tomorrow, you're just going to have to deal with Mido. I'm sure he's not that bad."

"I'll try my best." that was all Sheik said.

I decided to change the subject "So are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Hmm... Yeah I guess, I still miss Kakariko. Especially the little kids Malo and Talo, it feels odd not to hear them yelling every now and then" Sheik loved playing with little kids, sometimes it would make their parents worried.

"Me too, but at least you're here." even though I was far away from home I still felt at home as long as Sheik was with me. Suddenly I heard another knock coming from the door. Without hesitating Sheik got up and opened the door.

"Hey link!" Wait what? Did Sheik just say Link?

Link walked into my room "Hey Sheik, how's it going"

"Sheik! What's he doing here?!" I pointed at Link.

"We needed more company!" Sheik threw his hands into the air.

"Well not without my permission and especially not Link! I'm sorry Link but you're going to have to leave now"

"Uhh/... Zel?" Sheik pointed outside the window.

"What?" I turned around to see that snow was falling from the sky rapidly. There was no way you would be able to survive that if you went outside. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Ugh! I guess I have no choice but to let you stay... ONLY FOR TONIGHT!"

"Yay!" Sheik jumped into the air, Link chuckled. I ignored the both of them and carried on looking outside the window. I wonder what's it going to be like tomorrow? Is the snow going to melt away? I turned around to see Sheik; he was casually talking to Link. My heart started to beat faster. I've been really curious ever since the day when Link and Dark had that chat and how Link knew almost everything about me. I would need the right time to confront him and ask him what exactly was going on... Maybe it's just a coincidence that he got my favourite food. Before I could think into deeper thoughts Sheik called for my name.

"Hey Zel'! I forgot to give you something" Sheik reached for his pocket and dug into them. He pulled out a small yellow triangle, I realized it was the last piece of my necklace, I almost forgot that Sheik was holding on to it. "Since I'm here now and I'll always be, you can have your triangle back, I already feel safe with your presence" Sheik handed it over to me and I gracefully accepted and mouthed a thank you.

I started to notice that it was getting chillier indoors now, Sheik was only wearing a T-shirt and so was Link. I shivered. How did they both walk here?

"Who wants some hot chocolate, it's getting rather chilly in here"

Sheik started to wrap his hands around himself. "Yes please!"

"I would love some" Link said politely. I gave him a look, he's never nice polite! But he has been acting strange lately, could it have something to do with this 'secret' of his? I nodded and took three mugs out and a kettle.

"Who wants marshmallows?" Sheik and Link both lifted their hands up like children. I laughed as I took out the chocolate powder and a packet of marshmallows. I waited for the water to boil, after a minute the water was ready. I poured water into each cup and set the cups onto the table. I walked over to turn the heater on but before I could, the last thing I wanted to happen, happened. The world around me soon turned pitch black.

"Oh! The powers out" Sheik exclaimed.

"This weather is going to freeze us to death if we don't have a heater!" I guess it couldn't be helped. I went through my drawers and found a candle and matches; I lit the candle up and place it in the centre of the room. Then I grabbed some blankets from my bed and the spare bed and gave them to link and sheik. I walked over to the table while trying not to trip on anything in the dark. I held two mugs out and gave it to both of the boys while I went back and got my own. We all sat surrounding the one candle in the centre with hot chocolate and warm blankets over us. Sheik was on my right while Link was on my left. We sat huddled in silence.

"What should we do now since the powers out?" I asked.

"This sort of reminds me of outdoor camping" Sheik chuckled "Zel'! Go get your lyre here"

Without questioning I walked over and got my lyre out of its case "What do you want to do?" I asked.

"We can sing! Just like in the old days" I was never a fan of singing. But I never said I wasn't good at it.

"Link can you sing?" I asked.

"Not really well..."

"Come on, let's all sing! Ballad of the Goddess!" Sheik clapped his hands. I laughed and started to slowly strum the intro of ballad of the goddess on the lyre.I began to lead the singing.

_"Oh youth, guided by the servant of the Goddess, _

_please unite earth and sky and bring light to the land"_

I sang while Sheik's voice was harmonizing in the background, I signalled for Link to sing the second verse, first he hesitated but then he started to sing.

_"Oh youth, show the two whirling sails to the light tower,_

_and before you a path shall open and a heavenly song you shall hear"_

Links voice sounded very smooth and natural, it gave a very warm and gentle feeling. I wanted that feeling to last. For the next hour we carried on singing songs, soon after that, the candle went out and we all fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review! Hopefully there won't be anymore delays. **


	10. Chapter 10: Stuck

******Chapter 10 is finally here! **

**Thanks to: PrincessZelda450, FairHairedAdventureSeeker, Trideity, Guest and Fabulanova780 for reviewing! Also big thanks to my beta reader BlueFrenchHorm! **

**Summer holidays are finally here and you know what that means... Faster updates! Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I twisted and turned. I felt something rising up and down below me; I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was lying on top of Link. My face flushed red as I tried to get up, but I couldn't because Link's arm was wrapped around me tightly as if I was a pillow. I tried to wriggle my way out, I succeeded and stood up. Luckily Link didn't wake up from my movements. Sheik was lying on my bed with a blanket covering his face. There was no sign of sunlight but everything was pure white.

I looked outside the window to discover that the whole school was covered in snow. A loud knocking came from the front door, I walked over trying not to step on Link as I opened the door. Midna stood with a large coat wrapped around her. She stepped in and removed her coat.

"It's freezing outside!" Midna looked around and saw Sheik and Link; she raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's not what it looks like! It's a long story."

Midna chuckled. "Well whatever, I just came here to see if you're alright. Did you know that the front doors of the girl and boy dorms are jammed with snow?"

"Wow! Is it really that bad?"

Another knock came from the door. Midna took a seat on the vacant bed and started to fiddle with her phone. I opened the door to reveal Saria standing outside wearing a beanie and a sweater.

"Come in Saria." Saria stepped inside and looked at Midna and the boys. She raised an eyebrow just like Midna did. "Saria... It's not what you think!" I repeat.

"What do you think I was thinking?" Saria teased.

"Uhh... Err..."

"I wasn't expecting you to answer that!" Saria giggled.

"Right... Anyways, what brings you here?"

"I got a message from Miss Ashei; it will take a while to get the snow out of the way so schools cancelled for today."

Link slowly started to sit up, his eyes half opened. He stretched and yawned, his messy blonde hair covering his eyes. I had to admit he looked pretty cute in that position.

"What time is it now...?" Link murmured.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Midna stood up and whacked Link playfully on the head.

"Oww…" was all Link could say.

"I better get dressed." I say as I walk toward Sheik and start shaking him back and forth "Sheik wake up!" Sheik turns around to face everyone with his eyes still shut. A yawn escaped his mouth as he kept turning until he fell on the floor. Everyone in the room burst into giggles.

"Whoa" Sheik sat up and rubbed his eyes, his eyes soon met Midna's. Midna was still giggling and Sheik's face soon turned red from embarrassment.

"Sheik, there's no school today unfortunately."

"Oh... Well that gives me one more day to get ready I guess"

"I need to get dressed now. Do all of you mind going back to your rooms for now?"

Saria and Midna both walked outside.

"Alright, we'll see you guys soon" Saria called.

Link got up and also walked out. "I'll see you later Zel". I ignored the nickname he gave me. The room cleared leaving me and Sheik alone.

"That also includes you Sheik". Sheik got up and stomped his way towards to door. That now left me alone in the room. I picked up the blankets from the floor and neatly folded them and piled them up on the spare bed. I picked up the mugs and placed them on the sink and put away the candle that was still in the centre of the room. I decided to go for a hot shower since it was still freezing; hopefully the power is back on now. I flicked the bathroom light switch and the room lit up. I stepped inside the shower and turned the shower on to its highest.

20 minutes later I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me, I paused to take a. Good look at myself. The bruise was slowly fading away which was a good sign, on my forehead I could see a tiny scar, which was from my past schools. I'd rather not talk about it. I brushed my blonde hair with my fingers before getting out my hair dryer to dry my hair. Soon after that I put on a pair of jeans and 3 layers of clothing, a singlet underneath a long sleeve shirt and a jacket over that. I wrapped my blue scarf around me and put a light blue beanie to go along with my scarf. I put my boots on and made my way out the door to catch up on what was going on.

The temperature outside was nothing compared to my room which I considered cold. I found it hard to believe how the weather can change in one night as if the Goddesses did it for a reason. But what might that reason be? I didn't know much about the weather here, Kakariko was always hot mainly because it was close to Death Mountain where all the Gorons lived. I headed towards Saria's room, now that I think about it; I've never met Saria's roommate. Midna's always hanging around with Saria but where could her roommate be? I gently knocked on Saria's door. The door slid open to reveal Orielle.

"Hey Zelda! What's up?"

Could Orielle be Saria's roommate? I was very surprised, I never thought about Orielle. "Is this your room as well as Saria's?"

"Yep!" Orielle said as she popped the 'P'.

"How come I never see you around? I'm always hanging around here and I have never seen you once!"

Orielle rubbed the back of her head "I have a lot of activities, as well as our band of course."

"Oh I see..."

Saria came from the back door and spotted me instantly. "Hey Zelda! Come in!"

I stepped into the room; this temperature instantly went from cold to warm. "So I guess we're stuck in here until the people come and remove the snow?"

"That's right" Saria said as she was looking through her phone.

"Guys, I'm going to meet up with my friends now, see you guys later!" Orielle picked up her back as she waved at us and left the room; I gave Orielle a smile and waved back at her.

"So what's the plan?" before Saria could answer, I heard loud footsteps coming from the hallway to reveal Link and Sheik. The two were still wearing the same clothes from last night and the same messy hair. "What are you guys doing here? You're supposed to be back in your rooms!"

Sheik rubbed the back of his head "The door to the boy's dorm is jammed with snow!" Saria gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"You know you're going to be in huge trouble if the teachers find out you're in the girls dorm, and it would be even worse if they found out that you've slept in a girls room!"

Link and Sheik both looked at each other as if they could communicate each other with their minds.

"Wow Saria, calm down. We'll find a way" Link said calmly.

"I just don't want you two to get in trouble" Saria sighed. "I'm starving. We can't go out and I don't have any food with me…"

"We could go to my room. Pipit usually stores a whole bunch of food in the fridge, he's quite the snacker." Link offered.

"But... We don't have access to the boy's dorm remember?" I added

"Damn..."

We stayed in the same position in silence, thinking where we could get something to eat.

Saria broke the silence. "Let's go to Midna's room"

We all agreed and Sheik looked rather excited, I raised an eyebrow.

*Knock knock knock*

Midna slowly opened the door to see Sheik grinning at Midna "Hello there Midna"

"Oh Sheik… What are you doing here?"

"You know... I just thought we'd have some... time together"

"Ahem!" a voice came from the back; Sheik looked behind him and just noticed that we were behind him the whole time.

"Ahh… I mean as well as Saria, Link and Zel."

"Right... Sure come on in guys" Midna opened the door to its widest. We all Walked inside one by one. We sat on the two beds, Sheik sitting next to Midna on her bed and me, Saria and Link sitting on the bed opposite Midna's.

"So what brings you all here?" Midna asked.

"I know this is sort of rude... But we're hungry!"

Midna let out a laugh "Why didn't you say so? I have some food in the fridge."

We all made sandwiches and ate while we chatted at the same time. Midna said that Karane and Pipit were playing video games last night and ended up staying there. After we all finished eating, we decided to take a walk around the building. Saria wandered of somewhere while Sheik and Midna took off somewhere else which left me and Link alone. During our silent walk, we surprisingly bumped into Ruto.

"Link!" Ruto ignored her surroundings and ran to Link and gave him a giant bear hug.

"Hey… Ruto..."

"Link! It's so cold here and you're so warm" Ruto pushed her face deeper into Link's chest.

I stood there in the far corner watching the two. I suddenly felt an odd feeling, this couldn't be jealousy… Or is it? My hand naturally balled into fists, Ruto has always liked Link so that she would do anything to get closer to him. But why am I feeling this way? I have no feelings for Link… Or do I? Link noticed my sudden mood change.

"Uhh Ruto, it's nice seeing you but could you please let me go? I'm kind of getting squashed" Ruto let go and her face turned red from embarrassment.

She let out a small laugh "Right... sorry"

"We should go and find the others right Zel?" Link walked over to me and put an arm around my shoulders; I was taken back from his actions then realized what he was trying to do.

"Ah... Right…" Behind me I could see Ruto's face suddenly turning confused and mad at the same time, she silently walked away I could faintly hear some sniffling.

I and Link continued to walk, his arm still around my shoulder.

"What's up with you and Ruto?" I asked curiously.

Link scoffed "Ugh, not trying to be mean but Ruto has had a crush on me ever since we were in elementary! She's driving me crazy."

"You know she has a crush on you?"

"I think it's pretty obvious that she does"

"True..." I stated "Uhh... Link?"

Link looked down at me "Yeah?"

"You still have an arm around me…"

Link chuckled "Right" he lifted his arm off my shoulder and walked to the entrance of the girls dorm to see Saria standing there gazing out the window.

"Saria!" I called.

"Link! Zelda! The people have come to remove the snow!"

"Finally, we can get out of here" I exclaimed.

"Yep, I wonder where Sheik and Midna have gone off to" Saria added.

Link raised an eyebrow "Who knows?"

* * *

**I know this chapter is a bit short but don't worry, chapter 11 is going to come in a few days I promise! While you're waiting, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Substitute

**In a few days as promised! This story has just only started, so prepare yourselves! MWAHAHAA . I don't know why I just did that**

**Thanks to : Guest, SpudyFace and BlueFrenchHorn ( and thanks for beta reading ) for reviewing! **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Substitute**

Yesterday was pretty unproductive. After all the snow was gone we only went out to get some dinner. Sheik and Midna were nowhere to be found but they both appeared a few hours after dinner. What they were doing, is still a mystery. Today we're back at school and its Sheik's first official day at Hyrule academy. He's been coping with his new roommate; I haven't actually met him in person yet. I am in science at the moment; Ruto's been ignoring me for a while now. I can see why she would since she thought that Link and I were supposedly 'together'. I should explain to her, but I don't want to hurt her feelings at the same time.

"Alright class, we have a science project coming up and you are all working in pairs, you may choose who to work with" Mr Rupin announced. I could hear faint footsteps coming from behind me and a hand tapped my shoulder, I turned around to see Groose grinning at me.

"Hey Zelda, wanna work together?"

"Sure... I don't see why not."

"Yes!" Groose exclaimed and walked back to his seat and his friends all winked at him. He noticed me looking at him and spread a wide smile across his face as he smoothed his hair. Link, who was sitting at the far table gave Groose a disgusted look, I tried hard to contain my laughter.

* * *

I sat in my history classroom; I guess I was a bit early. I looked around the classroom for a while until the rest of the students rushed in. Ruto walked in the classroom and looked at me and gasped. I smiled weakly at her. She looked around trying to find another spot to sit but I gestured her to sit next to me. First she hesitated but then decided to sit next to me.

"Look Ruto, I know what you're thinking. Link and I have nothing going on"

"Sure you don't" Ruto scoffed, still trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"I'm being serious Ruto!" She slowly turned around to face me.

"Ugh! I shouldn't be so angry about this, and it's not like Link and I are dating, he has the right to choose who he wants to be with," Ruto let out a small sigh "Sorry Zel..."

I smiled and placed my hand on Ruto's back. "It's okay Ruto..." She returned the smile.

We soon got interrupted by Miss Ashei walking into the classroom. The class all went silent.

"Good morning students" Miss Ashei cleared her throat. "You're probably wondering why I am here," the class nodded "Unfortunately Mr Owlan has fallen ill due to the horrible weather, you will be having a substitute while he is recovering. I don't know when Mr Owlan will be back but when he recovers he will return."

The class whined and moaned. Mr Owlan was a cool teacher, the whole class found his presence delightful. Miss Ashei ignored the class. She gestured for the substitute to come inside. A big man stepped in. He was a Gerudo. His hair was fiery orange, and his presence made everyone uncomfortable, including me... something was off about him.

"He looks creepy" Ruto whispered into my ear.

"I know right, but who knows what he'll be like?"

"Everyone, let me introduce you to Mr Dragmire"

"Good morning class" He said in a low and evil tone. This didn't feel right, I glanced around and saw Link sitting there looking extremely uncomfortable. He looked like he could start raging any minute. He started crumbling his paper with his hands with a frustrated expression. Mr Dragmire noticed him and smirked.

"I will be leaving you alone with this class now Mr Dragmire." Miss Ashei said. She then looked over to us sternly "Please behave" and with that she left the room. The whole class remained silent.

Mr Dragmire chucked "Why, this is quite a quiet classroom. This is how I want my classroom to be." He started walking around the classroom examining each student "I will not hear any whining, do not question me! And you will all do as I say" Ruto clung onto my arm with fear, all the students, even the loud and brave ones, remained silent. I could see some of them shaking a little bit. Mr Dragmire reached Link and eyed him. "What's wrong my boy?" A small grin spread on his face.

"Nothing sir..." Link said, still in a frustrated mood. He tried to avoid eye contact. A few seconds later Mr Dragmire slammed his hand hard onto the table; this gave the whole class a shock. Link finally looked into Mr Dragmire's eyes. Their gazes locked onto each other.

"That's better." He muttered, as he walked away from link. Link sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Something was bothering him, I strangely felt worried for Link in a way. Soon Mr Dragmire walked over to me and Ruto. I felt my palms beginning to sweat; I gulped and tried to look normal as possible.

"Girl, what's your name?" Mr Dragmire eyed me closely.

"Z-Zelda" I stuttered. "Zelda Harkinian." He smirked again. He ran his eyes around the classroom then walked back to the front. I noticed Link was giving me a worried look, I returned the look.

"How am I going to survive this class now? His presence is bad enough" Ruto whispered into my ear.

"I have a bad feeling about him... Somethings just not right" I added.

"Silence!" Mr Dragmire interrupted. He looked at us sternly. Ruto gasped and positioned herself to face the teacher properly.

"Now I have been assigned by Mr Owlan that you will read the last few pages from where you left off last lesson in your textbooks, am I correct?" The class nodded and reached into their bags for their textbooks. Mr Dragmire sat down on the teacher's desk; the chair was too small to fit a big body like his. He took out some papers and began reading over them. At times he would glance around the room, especially at me and Link. The classroom was never this silent, in a normal lesson with Mr Owlan he would often crack a few jokes and make learning seem fun to those who weren't fond of it. To be honest I didn't mind if our classroom was like this, but for the other students it made them feel very uncomfortable. I glanced over to Link, clear frustration was written all over his face. I didn't understand what made him feel that way... Should I ask him why? Maybe later when the time is right. At last the bell rang. All the students literally rushed out of the classroom, I followed from behind.

I took a seat next to Karane and Midna, the day has already been exhausting.

"Have you guys seen the new history sub?" Karane asked. Chills went down my spine.

"You mean Mr Dragmire?" I replied.

"Yeah him! He's kind of creepy" Karane shivered.

I looked around the cafeteria "Hey do you know where Sheik is? I'm just wondering if he's doing okay since it's his first day you know."

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Midna said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Speaking of which, where did you and Sheik go off to yesterday?"

"Ooh! What did I miss?" Karane raised an eyebrow. A small blush appears on Midna's face.

"Nothing, we just talked." Midna quietly replied.

"Is our Middie in love?" Karane teased.

"It's not that easy for me to fall in love anymore Karane, and you know why" Midna tried to avoid eye contact with me and Karane.

"Look at me Mid" Karane want over to Midna and lifted her chin up so she could face her.

"I know this might be hard for you... But you've got to move on. You can't just live your whole life in the past; I know you need someone to fill in the emptiness." Midna was deep in thought for a while. Soon she let out a small smile "Thanks for the advice Karane, I'll keep that in mind"

Karane then looked over to me. "So Zel', how do you feel about Midna dating your brother?"

I honestly haven't thought about that. Midna and Sheik? I had to admit they look very cute together. Sheik would always put on a smile whenever he was around her. That's all I've ever wanted, happiness for the people I loved.

"I have no problem with that at all!" I said joyfully. Midna blushed and Karane did a happy dance.

"See! Zel approves!" Karane clapped her hands together.

Lunch was going to be over soon "Better get my books ready for my next class"

"Alright then, I'll see you later" Karane waved as I stood up and left the table.

I walked over to my locker to get out my books for magic class. Once again I heard sounds of people talking in the classroom nearest to my locker. Without thinking I walked up to the door and leaned my head against it to hear the conversation. I looked through the window to see that it was no other than Link and Dark.

"He... He's here again..."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"She can't go anywhere near him... This is really bad"

"You'll just have to be extra protective this time."

"What if I fail?"

"Stop thinking about the past Link!"

The past? What is he talking about? The more I got to know Link the more mysterious he seemed. I couldn't help but hear more. I felt bad about eavesdropping but something in my mind told me this was something I should know.

"You're right..." There was a moment of silence before Sark spoke up.

"You're going to have to tell her before his plans come into action"

"I don't know if I should... And even if I tell her she won't believe me."

"I guess there's only one way she would find out and that's through her dreams."

What dreams? I thought. Could he be talking about...? The dreams I've been having? But I wasn't even sure if they were talking about me in the first place.

"I better get going to class now". Link walked towards the door, I hurried away not trying to get caught by either Link or Dark. But instead I accidentally ran into someone. I let out a small yelp.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." I said as my face was facing the floor. I slowly looked up to see that it was Mr Dragmire.

"Someone's in a rush" he snickered.

"I just don't want to be late to class sir."

"Zelda Harkinian was it?" Mr Dragmire stepped closer to me. I felt something stinging on my right hand, the closer he got, the more it stung. But I decided to ignore it.

"Yes". Before he could do anything I heard someone yell my name from behind.

"ZELDA!" it was Link, he ran towards me. "Zelda we better get to class" Link said as he avoided eye contact with Mr Dragmire. "Sir, if you'll excuse us…"

"Very well" Mr Dragmire said. Link grabbed my arm forcefully and we left to magic class.

The walk was silent. Links hand was now interlocked with mine. His face seemed very annoyed.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Nothing... Just promise me one thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay away from that man" Link said in a serious tone.

We arrived at our magic class, Miss Fanandi stood up from her chair.

"Good afternoon class, today we will be learning how to make red healing potion."

Link sat down at his usual spot while I sat in mine. My mind was filled with confusion. I didn't get any of this. What's going on with Link? And what's this huge secret thing? Thinking about these things really got me frustrated. I would have to ask Link sometime. While I was engrossed in my own thoughts, I didn't pay any attention to my surroundings.

"Hello? Zelda?" Ruto waved a hand in front of my face. I didn't respond until a few seconds later. I lifted my head up to see that everyone in the class was staring at me. My face turned red in embarrassment. How long have I been zoning out?

"Is everything alright dear?" Miss Fanandi took off her glasses and looked me in the eye.

"Ahh... Yes miss" I said shyly.

"Please pay attention now honey"

I nodded and took my notes out. The class turned back to focus on the teacher. Ruto nudged me with her elbow.

"Hey Zelda, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh just nothing"

"If you say so, but if you need to talk, I'll be here." Ruto winked at me then soon turned back to face the board.

"Alright everyone, only one month until the Goddess festival." Orielle announced. "We need to practice lots! Let's take it from the top again"

We began playing Ballad of the Goddess once again. I was getting better and better each time we had rehearsal. I couldn't wait to attend the goddess festival. The festival was always held in castle town. When I was in Kakariko I could never go since it was so far away. In the festival, you are supposed to bring a partner with you. I don't know who I'm going with. But it's a month away and honestly I didn't mind if I didn't go with anyone. The music ended with a wonderful grand finish.

Orielle clapped her hands together "That was amazing guys! We are going to do great at the festival" the band cheered. Fledge looked over at me and I smiled at him, he looked away with his face light pink.

After Rehearsal, Orielle, Fledge and I walked back to our dorms. I was planning to go to Castle Town tonight to do some shopping for Christmas. I almost forgot that Christmas was coming in one week, time flies... I opened my room door and flicked the light switches on. I dumped my bags on the floor and fell onto my bed. I pulled out my phone to see any messages. 1 voice mail from mum. "Hmm... Let's hear this" I said to myself. I pressed the play button.

"Hello dear, it's your mum! We've missed you heaps, how are you? Christmas is coming soon and you have one week off right? Well we want you to come home for Christmas! And please, bring your friends too! I would love to meet them. I've already informed Sheik about this. Please call soon. Love mum and dad."

I stared up at the ceiling. A small smile crept onto my face.

"This is going to be a fun Christmas…"

* * *

**So the next chapter is going to be a Christmas special and ill probably post it on Christmas eve, somewhere around that time. I hope you all will survive the apocalypse. Or else you won't get to find out what happens in the end! Even if it does happen. I'm sure our brave hero link will save the world. Yes he will. **

**Have a nice day! And please review :3**


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas at Kakariko

**Merry Christmas readers! I am glad to present to you chapter 12!**

**Thanks to: BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta reading**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed my last chapter: BlueFrenchHorn97, Trideity, SpudyFace and Franne! **

**This is my longest chapter in this story so far! Yay**

**Be prepared for some zelink and shidna moments hehe :3 **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Christmas at Kakariko**

"Are you really sure your parents don't mind us coming?" Saria carried her luggage towards me.

"They're the ones who asked of it, of course. I also want you guys to come." Saria smiled as a response.

I looked at the bathroom door and saw that Midna still wasn't out of the bathroom. "Hey Midna! What's taking you so long?" I called out.

"Sorry! I'm coming." Midna opened the bathroom door and came out. She looked at herself in her pocket mirror and applied some lipstick.

"Okay, are we all ready?" I asked as I picked up my luggage. Saria and Midna both nodded. "Okay then let's go!" Midna and Saria stepped out of the room while I was still inside closing all the windows and turning of the lights.

"Zelda your necklace is on the table" Saria pointed out. I looked over at where she was pointing and saw my necklace resting on the table unattended.

"Oh my Farore I almost forgot! How could I?" I scolded to myself. I went over to the table and put on my necklace. "Okay I'm ready to go now."

We walked down to our usual spot to meet up with the rest of our group. When we arrived, all I could see was a white and furry Pipit. The rest of our group was next to him but Pipit stood out the most. He was wearing a giant fur coat that resembled a snow yeti. Midna and Saria were quietly laughing.

"What are you wearing?!" Midna said between laughs.

"What? It's cold!" Pipit put his arms around him and shivered.

"You kind of remind me of a snow yeti" I admitted. The laughter went even louder than before.

"Humph!" Pipit tried to turn away but failed and tripped over instead.

"You can take that off; Kakariko will be a lot warmer than here." I added and held a hand out to Pipit.

"Great! I can't wait to get out of here then!" Pipit took my hand and I helped him get up.

"We've got to hurry, the train leaves at 9." Sheik spoke up.

"Midna… I can't fit your bag here, it's too big." Sheik put Midna's bag back on the ground. "Why did you have to bring such a huge bag anyways?" he added.

"I have my necessities." Midna folded her arms.

"I will never be able to understand women." he said aloud. She shot him a dirty look.

"Let's all take our seats" Saria spoke up as she scanned the seats. "Check your tickets to see which seat you have".

I pulled out my ticket from my pocket. "Seat 15D" I mumbled.

"Aww! Well me, Saria, Midna, Pipit and Sheik are way on the other end of the train" Karane heard my mumbling.

"I'm 16D". A male voice said. I looked up to see Link's deep blue eyes looking down at me, oh goddesses I couldn't stop looking at them. "Zelda? Are you alright?" Link poked me.

My mind stepped back into reality. "Ah right! I guess we'll be sitting next to each other then!"

Link smiled at me then says down at his seat. Great... I'm going to have to sit with him for three hours. I added mentally. I placed my luggage in the cabin and sat down. I thought back of the events that took place the other night when mum called.

_"This is going to be a fun Christmas". I sat up and dialled mum._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey mum, it's me Zelda."_

_"Hello Zelda! I was hoping you would call. So you got the message?"_

_"Yep." I replied calmly._

_"So are you going to invite any friends? I want to meet them!"_

_"Yes mum, if that's okay with you I want to invite six people"_

_"Six people? That's great! What are their names?"_

_"Saria, Midna, Karane, Pipit, Dark and... Link"_

_"It's wonderful to hear that you already have made so many friends. Have you informed your friends about this yet?"_

_"Actually... Not yet. I just received your message."_

_"Alright well let me know again when you're a hundred percent sure!"_

It turned out that only five people could attend. Dark couldn't attend because he had some 'important matters' to attend to. I wasn't really sure what it was, but I just took that as a reasonable excuse. But I'm still happy that five of my friends are here. I looked over to Link; he was quietly reading a magazine while listening to music. Link was like a closed book to me. He gets more mysterious day by day. I hated the fact that he was hiding something from me, I don't want to act all nosy but this was something I needed to know and there's no other time than now to ask.

"Umm... Link?"

No response.

"Link." I tapped link on his shoulder.

He looked over to me and placed the magazine on his lap while taking his earphones off. "Yeah?" Link looked into my eyes. I started to get really nervous, my palms started to sweat which I found impossible since it was freezing cold. I reconsidered if I should really ask him. "Can I help you with something?" Link leaned even closer to me.

I blushed bright pink "Uhh..."

"Yes?" Link leaned even closer till that I could feel his breath.

"Umm… Nothing…"

Link drew himself back with a worried look. "Are you sure?" I nodded in response. Link sighed. "Well if you need me just tap me". He picked up his magazine and put his earphones back on. My face was still pink from embarrassment. Why must he look at me in that way and why was he leaning so close to me? Link has just suddenly changed from an arrogant meanie to a caring and kind Link. It still bothered me as to why link was acting like that. But even when he's on his kind side he stills makes sure to whip up some good insults at me from time to time. I don't understand him at all. I sighed and leaned my head back against the chair. Without noticing, I fell asleep.

_"It shall be mine!" a dark evil voice echoed around the room. I tried to move but I noticed chains were tightly wrapped around my wrists and ankles. Surrounding me were flames and darkness._

_"What's the matter princess?" the voice spoke even louder._

_I tried hard not to panic. "Who are you?" I demanded. The voice chuckled. Suddenly I saw a figure appearing in the centre of the room. It was Link._

_"Link!" I yelled out._

_"Zelda!" he yelled back and started to run towards me._

_"Foolish boy" the dark voice said. Before Link could come any closer a blade went right through him. He instantly fell the ground unconscious. I saw the person who was holding the blade. It was Dark…. he smirked and put away his sword._

_"LINK!" I screamed with tears flowing on my face. Dark looked over to Link, then over to me. He leaped over to me and stabbed me just as he did to Link._

"LINK!" I screamed in fear, not knowing that startled almost every passenger on the train. Link jumped in surprise he noticed tears falling down my face. I was still twisting and turning when Link leaned over me and caught me in a tight hug.

"Shh... It's alright I'm here" Link whispered into my ear. I gripped onto his t-shirt and he gently stroked my back soothingly.

"Sir is everything alright?" one of the staff members asked.

"Everything's fine". The man nodded and walked away. Link looked back to me. My face was buried into his chest. "Zelda... What's wrong?" I couldn't speak at the moment.

"You... You…" I choked out.

"Shh... Don't worry; you don't have to tell me now". My crying subsided and I rested on his shoulder. Another nightmare, similar to the ones I had ever since I arrived in Hyrule academy. Link slowly let go of me.

"Link... Please don't let go" I looked into his azure eyes. My eyes a little bit red.

"Alright". He leaned back and wrapped his arms around me once again whispering "I've got you, no one's going to hurt you now. It's just a dream". I snuggled in closer. Link started to run his fingers down my hair just like he did when I drowned. I didn't care about my surroundings; I didn't care if people were watching me. I felt safe.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" he asked. I nodded and he took out one of his earphones and gave it to me. I took it and placed it into my ear. The instrumental music was calm and soothing. I could finally fall asleep without worrying about anything.

"That was one long train ride" Karane stated.

"It wasn't so bad" Saria said as she handed a carrier bag to Midna.

I and Link stepped out of the train. Saria, Karane and Midna paused to look at us two with their eyes and mouth wide open. Sheik and Pipit came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, so-" Sheik stopped to look at us. "Well, what did I miss?" The three girls folded their arms.

"What was going on when you two were left alone?" Karane put a hand on her hip.

My hand was interlocked with Link's. We were so close to each other we could feel each other's breath. I tried to open my mouth to speak but Link spoke up before I could.

"Zelda just wasn't feeling very well"

"Hmm... Is that so?" Karane raised an eyebrow. I nodded in response.

"Why didn't you tell me during the train ride?" Sheik asked worriedly.

"I couldn't leave her side" was all Link said. I felt His grip tighten.

"We should go now. Mum and dad are expecting us home soon" I spoke up. "We have to take a taxi"

After the twenty minute taxi ride, I was finally home. It was a lot warmer than Castle Town. But it was still cold and it definitely was snowing. We were walking down our street at the moment.

"It feels good to be home" Sheik said as he looked into the sky. As we were walking I heard sounds of small footsteps coming from behind. Suddenly a body leaped onto my back and I fell down into the cold snow.

"…Ouch…" I groaned.

"ZELLIE!"

I turned around to see a familiar little boy. "Talo?"

"The one and only!" Talo grinned.

I laughed and ruffled his hair "It's nice to see you to, now can you please get off me?" He complied. I stood up and dusted myself off. "Where's everyone else?" I asked

"They're at your parents place." Talo scanned the unfamiliar faces.

"Oh! Talo this is Midna, Saria, Karane, Pipit and Link!" I pointed out to every individual as I said their names.

"S'up kiddo?" Karane waved.

"Nice to meet you" Saria said sweetly

"Hey buddy" Link gave a grin.

"Who's that guy? He looks like a snow yeti!" Talo pointed out at Pipit. Everyone burst into laughter.

"My name is pipit!" he said sharply.

"Talo, we're going to see mum and dad now." Sheik silenced the laughter.

We began heading towards our house again. When we arrived, we stood outside admiring the decorations. Looks like Mum and dad really got into decorating this year. A snowman was sitting next to the mailbox which I'm guessing was made by the kids. The roof was wrapped with lights which would look beautiful at night. Little statues of reindeers and presents made from foam were placed outside the front door. I walked up to the front door, everyone followed from behind. I rang the doorbell and waited patiently. Soon the door opened and revealed my mum.

"Zelda!" mum caught me in a tight hug; I laughed and returned the hug.

"Hey what about me?" Sheik interrupted. We both laughed and opened a space for Sheik to fit through. A few seconds later we pulled away.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time." mum lifted up her hand and gently stroked my cheek.

"It hasn't been that long, only a few months" I said. I looked back at my friends who were quietly standing behind me. "Mum, I'd like you to meet my friends."

"Hello there! I'm Zelda's mum, and what are your names?"

"I'm Karane; it's nice to meet you"

"Saria, thank you for letting us spend Christmas with you"

"My names Midna, it's very nice to meet you."

"Hi there, my name is Pipit."

"Hello Mrs Harkinian. It's wonderful to meet you. My name is Link"

Mum turned back to me. "Why Zelda you have made such wonderful friends." mum secretly whispered into my ear. "The guys aren't bad looking either, especially this gentleman" she winked, and pointed at Link.

"Mum!" I said, a little embarrassed.

Mum laughed and patted my back. "I'm just teasing Zellie!" I rolled my eyes.

"Honey who's there?" a male voice came from the kitchen.

"It's Zelda, Sheik and their friends. They're here!" mum called out.

The sound of footsteps came became louder until it revealed a man in his late forties.

"DAD!" I cried.

"Zelda! How good is it to see you?" I ran up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Dad, these are my friends."

After we all introduced each other and got well acquainted, we all decided to help getting ready for our Christmas dinner tonight.

Me and Sheik were organizing the presents so it would be easier when we got to opening them. Midna, Karane and Saria were baking some Christmas treats with mum. Link and Pipit were helping dad with the barbecue.

"I'm going to take a quick walk" Sheik said as he was looking down on the ground

"Okay, is everything alright?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, everything is ok. I just need to take a walk." Sheik left the house and began walking down the road.

"What's gotten into him all of a sudden?" Midna asked.

"Who knows?"

*Ding dong!*

"I'll get it!" I said as I got up and walked towards the door. I opened the front door to see that the kids from the neighbourhood were finally here. Malo was Talo's younger brother; Beth was a girl who lived with her mum and dad. Her mum owned a shop down the road called Sera's sundries. Colin lived with his mum and dad. Her mum was pregnant at the moment. And lastly was Talo, who was already introduced to everyone.

"Zelda!" Beth ran over to me and gave me a hug. I kneeled down to level with them to return it.

"Hey guys, I haven't seen you in a while. I missed you!"

"We missed you too!" Colin said.

"Come on in guys" I gestured the kids to come inside.

"I brought my bow and arrow with me so we could do some archery later on!" Talo exclaimed.

"That's great!" I patted Talo on the head.

"Do you know anyone that can do archery?" Talo asked.

"Hmm... I'm afraid not."

Talo sighed. "If only there was someone..."

"You do archery?" Link came from behind and startled me. "Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop but I do archery!"

"You do archery?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, guess I never got to tell you. It's a hobby!"

"Really? Do you want to shoot some targets with me?" Talo jumped in joy.

"Uhh..." Link rubbed the back of his head.

"Please?" Talo looked at Link with puppy dog eyes.

"Come on, do it Link, this kid would do anything to shoot targets with someone." I said.

Link gave in. "Okay fine... But I won't go easy on you!"

"Yes!" Talo dragged Link outside. "Let's go!"

The rest of the kids followed in excitement.

"All you girls and boys can join and watch them, don't worry about helping out anymore. We're almost finished anyway." mum said as she saw us looking outside.

"Okay mum" I grabbed my scarf and we went out into the back yard.

Red targets were scattered around the trees. A scarecrow with a pumpkin as a head was placed at the front of the backyard. I watched as Link shot fired each target, every shot hitting the bull's eye, I was amazed, everyone was.

"Wow! Link you're amazing!" Talo exclaimed.

"Thanks, it just takes lots of practice." Link chuckled.

My parents eventually came out to watch Link shoot some more targets. They had the exact same expression.

"Colin would you like to try?" Link asked.

"Uhh..."

"Don't let him! He's useless!" Talo called out.

"Talo! Don't be so mean!" Beth yelled at Talo.

"No, Talo's right." Colin said simply.

"Just try, but careful. It's a real weapon" Link handed the bow and arrow to Colin. Colin hesitated but then took it eventually. "Just try and aim at the targets."

Colin aimed for the target, but before he let go. Colin lost his balance and fell backwards and let go. The arrow flew into the wrong direction instead of aiming for the target; the arrow was aiming at me. I thought this was the end of me. As if it was slow motion. Link let go of everything he was holding and sprinted towards me and leaped onto me till we fell to the ground. The arrow soon landed on the scarecrow's pumpkin head. Link was lying on top of me. I could feel his heavy breathing. I blushed.

"Are you alright?" Link asked. I nodded; he soon got off me and held out a hand for me to get up. I took his hand and stood up as I dusted myself. Mum ran over to me.

"Zelda! Are you okay!? You could've gotten killed!"

"But it's all thanks to Link that Zelda's alive" dad spoke from behind.

Mum turned to face Link and cupped his face with her hands "Link, you saved my daughter. You are a hero!" Link smiled.

"It's no problem, and I'd hate to see Zelda get hurt. I'd do anything for her." I blushed deep red. He'd really do anything for me? Did he really mean that? Link really is some kind of hero I guess. Colin rushed over to me.

"I'm so sorry Zelda! I really didn't mean to" tears started forming in his eyes. I kneeled down and hugged Colin tight.

"It's okay Colin, it's not your fault and plus, I'm still alive right?" Colin nodded and gave me a weak smile.

He then leaned in close and whispered into my ear "I want to be just like Link one day" I looked at him surprised then smiled.

"You will".

"I think it's time for dinner now, you all must be starving." mum spoke up.

We gathered our things and walked back into the warm and cosy house. Sheik opened the front door and walked in. He took of his coat and hung it up on the rack. I stood in front of him.

"Well that was a long walk."

"Yeah, I was just doing stuff." I knew he was hiding something from me. But I let it slip.

"Anyways you're just in time for dinner right now, can you help me set the table?"

"Sure."

Dinner was rather cheerful and full of Christmas joy. But this was the most fun part. It was me to open our presents! We were all seated around my room. Mum and dad were downstairs washing up.

"Okay, I want you to open mine first." Pipit said to Karane.

He handed her a red box "What is it?" Karane held the box to her ear and shook it.

"Just open it"

"Okay" Karane unravelled the ribbon and lifted the lid. She dug her way through the thin paper that was wrapped around the item to reveal a scarf that was knitted with the text 'Karane and Pipit forever' and a love heart next to it.

"N'aww! I love you Pipit!" Karane leaned close into Pipit and closed the gap between them, giving him a passionate kiss. We watched as the two love birds started to deepen the kiss.

"Okay we don't need to watch you guys make out right now" Sheik interrupted. Karane pulled away from Pipit and chuckled.

"I want to give my present to Link!" Sheik clapped his hands together.

Sheik handed a present that was rectangular shaped over to Link.

He accepted it "Wow it's kind of heavy, I wonder what it is."

"You and I have wanted these for months!" Sheik said joyfully.

"Well I better open it now." Link carefully ripped the tape, trying not to ruin the gift wrap.

"Oh just tear it all apart!" Sheik shouted. Link eagerly complied and tore the gift wrap into pieces. He held the gift I'm the air.

"No way... A WiiU! "Link breathed.

"Merry Christmas bro!" Sheik put an arm around Link.

"You really didn't have to…"

"But I wanted to." Link hugged Sheik tightly. Sheik stiffened but then returned the hug.

"Okay enough bromance for now" I interrupted. "I want to give my present to Link now."

Link looked at me surprised. I handed him a small package nearly wrapped with green gift wrap. He accepted it and opened it. He pulled out a green hat.

"Umm... Thanks Zel."

I laughed and picked up the hat and placed it on his head. "I thought it would look good on you!" To be honest, my dreams inspired me to get this for Link.

"Well I have something for you…" Link pulled out a small blue box from behind and handed it over to me. I gently took the box into my hands. I carefully opened the lid and picked up a small beautiful blue instrument.

"What is it?" I asked still admiring the shape of the instrument.

"It's an ocarina!"

"An ocarina... What a beautiful name" Without thinking I went over to Link and gave him a warm hug. "Thank you Link, I love it" I whispered into his ear.

"You're welcome" he whispered back.

We continued to open each other's presents. I got a top from Saria, a necklace from Midna and a pair of shorts from Karane. Pipit got me a book and Sheik gave me some gift cards to the stores in Castle Town. The only person who hasn't received a gift from Sheik was Midna.

"So where's my present?" Midna asked Sheik.

"Umm... Can we take a walk outside for a while?" Sheik asked nervously.

"Sure". Sheik held Midna's hand and headed out the door.

"We'll be back soon!" Sheik called out.

**Midna's POV:**

I walked down the road while Sheik's hand was interlocked with mine. I wonder what he wants to talk about? I felt nervous and excited at the same time. I cared a lot for Sheik; he played a very important role in my life, even If I've only known him for a few weeks.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Just hold on, we're almost there." I didn't know what he meant by that but I let it pass and kept walking down the dark cold road.

I shivered slightly, he seemed to notice it "Are you cold?"

"Sort of…"

"Here, take this." Sheik took off his coat and wrapped it around me. He was only wearing a flimsy long sleeve shirt.

"But you're going to freeze to death if you just wear that!"

"I'm fine; I don't get cold so easily."

We continued walking down the road. I saw faint lights closing at the end of the road. We walked closer towards it until I saw it clearly. It was a beautiful park decorated with Christmas lights. We paused to take a good look around the place.

"I set this up just for you" Sheik said quietly. I was speechless. Did he do this when he was supposedly taking a walk earlier today? Just for me? I found that hard to believe. We continued walking down until we stopped underneath a tree.

**Zelda's POV:**

"I wonder what Midna and Sheik are doing?" Karane said out loud.

"They'll be back soon, don't worry" I said simply.

"No, that's not what I'm curious about! Let's follow them!"

"No Karane you can't do that, respect people's privacy!" Saria interrupted.

"I'm kind of curious myself" I added.

"Zelda!" Saria yelled.

"Okay, okay! No sorry Karane, but we can't." Karane whined.

"Ugh! You guys!" Karane stood up "I wanna see what their up to. You don't have to come with me, I'm going myself!" She went to leave.

"Karane wait!" Pipit reached for her wrist and grabbed it before she could leave.

Karane smirked "I just wanna know what they're up to that's all". And with that Karane left.

Pipit sighed "That woman!"

I stood up "We can't just leave her! She will get lost! I'm going to catch up to her!"

"Wait for us!" Pipit ran over to me along with the others.

**Midna's POV:**

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Midna, I have something to confess…"

"And what is that?"

"Okay. Here it goes..." Sheik inhaled a deep breath. "I know that it's only been a few weeks but, I'm developing some deep feelings for you" Sheik paused for a moment. "I love you"

My eyes widened, I didn't know what to say.

"Sheik, I really like you too. But I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship and you know why."

Sheik looked down onto the ground then back at me. "Listen Midna, I know it's hard but just let go! You won't be happy if you keep living in the past!" Sheik placed both of his hands on my shoulders "I know you want to move on and I know he wants you to move on."

I was completely speechless. Sheik was right, I've been doing nothing with my life but living in the past. I knew that Zant wouldn't be happy if I stayed unhappy like this for the rest of my life. That was the moment when I decided to let go. A tear trickled down my face. That was when I knew I was in love with Sheik.

"I love you too" I mumbled, looking away from his eyes.

"What was that?" Sheik said confused.

"I said I love you too" I spoke louder and clearer. I couldn't see Sheik's expression since I was looking in the other direction.

Sheik stepped in closer "Look at me" Sheik said softly. I slowly looked over to him to meet his deep red eyes.

"Good, now look above you…" I slowly lifted my head up and saw that a sprig of mistletoe was hanging above us two. "Merry Christmas" and with that he closed the gap between us. This is what I have been wanting for a very long time. We slowly pulled apart.

"Christmas miracles really do happen" I whispered. Sheik chuckled. We leaned in and closed the gap between us once more.

**Zelda's POV:**

"Karane! Where are you?" I yelled as we ran down the road.

"Do you think she's lost?" Saria asked.

"There's only one road and that leads down to the park" I answered. We continued to run down the road until we stopped at the dead end.

"Karane!" I yelled once more. I suddenly felt an arm grabbing my foot from a nearby bush. "AHH! I screamed as I fell into it. A hand covered my mouth. I looked over to see Karane.

"SHH! You're ruining the moment!" Karane let go of me.

"What moment?"

"Look!" Karane pointed out to a tree covered with Christmas lights. There I saw Midna and Sheik kissing passionately.

"Oh..." was all I could say.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Were you expecting anything like this to happen?. I really want a WiiU for Christmas.. -3- but you know what else I want for Christmas? A review! xD **

**Merry Christmas to all of you! I'm not sure when my next update will be, but it will be soon. I've got to stop staying on my computer 24/7. It's christmas so it's time to spendI time with your family! Go outside andenjoy the snow! Only if it's winter for you guys. Too bad it's summer for me. It is extremely hot in my area, din, farore and nayru, please make it snow! **

**Okay I'm going to go to sleep now! It's one thirty in the morning at the moment! Tomorrows a big day :P **


	13. Chapter 13: Moving on

**Happy new year! 2012 has gone really fast, for me. **

**I am also very sorry for the long update, it's been pretty hectic around here. Since its new years there's been a lot of gatherings and such and I'm sure all of you are experiencing similar things. I just never got time to sit down and write :P. I've also been playing Oot lately on Wii since I just got it. xD. **

**Thanks to: BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta reading. :D**

**Thanks to my reviewers: BlueFrenchHorn97, Trideity, ArianandXaia, Zeldafan777, SpudyFace, Jenny, FairHairedAdventureSeeker and OnlyJordanLeigh.**

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who is reading :) It makes me really happy to know that people actually like reading my story haha.**

**Reedited: 3/1/13**

* * *

Chapter 13: Moving On

The ride back to Castle Town was rather quiet you could say. This time we all sat together on the train. The other night was surprising, but I always knew something was going to happen between Midna and Sheik but I wasn't expecting it to be that soon.

_"Oh…" Was all I could say._

_Karane was about to stand up but I stopped her. I shook my head, "No let them be…" Karane nodded understandingly. We soon left without them noticing._

_"So what are you going to do about it?"_

_"I can't chose who Sheik loves, even if it means being in love with one of my best friends!" I said simply._

_"Are you going to talk to him about it?"_

_I shook my head, "No, I'm going to wait until he tells me himself."_

_Karane let out a smile, "You're a great sister, Zel!"_

_"You think so?" I asked surprised._

_"I know so." Karane winked._

_"Thanks." I said finally._

I sighed and rested my head on the table. Midna and Sheik haven't said a thing. This is so unlike Sheik! Whenever he had a new girlfriend he would immediately introduce her to the world and brag about her all the time. Maybe I should just give them some more time. It was bothering me a little. Everyone in our group knows their little secret but we all decided that it would be better if they would come to us instead of us going to them. But enough about that, I also had other things to worry about. For instance, the Goddess festival is coming up in 3 weeks now. Orielle has been as busy as a Loftwing. I still haven't found a partner to go with, but that's not bothering me at all.

I glance over to Midna and Sheik. They're making eye contact with each other in a flirtatious way. If I never found out, I would've already had a clue in what was going on. They're acting like an official couple now, romantically sharing each other's food. Midna picks up a strawberry and places it inside Sheik's mouth.

"Mmm... Sweet just like you…" Sheik winks. Midna giggles and blushes red, "Now close your eyes and open your mouth..." Sheik was still in his fantasy land and instead of getting fruit from the fruit bowl next to him, he picked up his cell phone, he aimed for the phone to go into her mouth. He's going to choke her!

I stood up "Sheik! What are you doing?!" Sheik snapped back into reality and looked at the phone in his hand in confusion, "What the..." Midna opened her eyes and saw that Sheik's phone was inches away from her face, "You were trying to choke me with that?!

" no.. It's not what it looks like; I don't even know why it's here!" sheik shook his head trying to clear his mind.

" we'll it looks like you were going to!" Midna put her Hand on her hip? I giggled in the background as I watched sheik try to explain to midna. Looks like midna's already moved on, I'm happy for her.

* * *

"Hey Zelda, are you going with anyone to the Goddess festival yet?" Ruto asked me.

"Not yet, what about you?"

Ruto blushed light pink, "Well actually, I'm hoping to ask Link."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"It's just that… I'm afraid he'll turn me down"

"You won't know if you don't try!"

"I guess you're right. I'll ask at break."

"Good luck then!"

We both turned back to face the board. Mr Dragmire stood up from his seat and grabbed a book from the desk. He flipped through the pages until he stopped halfway.

"Now class, has anybody read this book?" He held the book up high to let everyone see. It was a small chapter book which I instantly recognized. Mr Dragmire looked over to me and grinned, "Zelda, do you know what this book is?"

I cleared my throat, "It's the story of the Legend of the Hero."

"Yes, yes it is. I enjoyed reading this book when I was a child and I'm sure you all did as well!"

A couple of students nodded, including me. But I didn't understand why Mr Dragmire was talking about this, this had nothing related to history and it would be focused more on English.

I couldn't help but ask, "Excuse me Mr Dragmire, I can't help but ask, how is this related to history?"

Mr Dragmire casually shrugged, "Out of curiosity, that is all!"

Didn't seem like it. The story of the Legend of the Hero was written thousands of years ago. The story was set in Hyrule, it's a great story. It was more like a fairy tale. Apparently some people say that the story is actually real and it really happened thousands of years ago. But I don't believe in it, it's just a story. But ever since the day when I was at the nurse room…

_"Zelda... Have you ever heard of the Legend of the Hero?" Link suddenly asked._

_"Yes, my mother used to tell me stories about it; it's all based on a book right? It's not real"_

_Link looked up to look at me again, his blue eyes locking onto mine "Well... What if I told you it was real?" his voice and his expression were dead serious._

_"What?"_

_"Never mind, it's a long story, And I'm sorry for saying unnecessary stuff. Just forget what I said…"_

I didn't know what Link meant by that. It surely wasn't unnecessary; he's hiding something from me... Something related to this? It couldn't be, who would make a huge fuss about a fairy tale? The bell soon rang and we all rushed out the door.

I headed my way towards the bathroom, I noticed Orielle walking the other direction. I smiled and waved at her, but she was too busy looking through her books. That girl really needs a break. I opened the large doors of the bathroom with one hand while the other was holding my books. The moment I stepped inside I heard a faint crying sound coming from the far end of the room. I walked closer to it, the sound getting louder and louder each time. It wasn't sobbing, it was more sniffing. I stopped at the very end of the room. I knew this was none of my business; it could be a girl who just got dumped by her boyfriend or left for another girl. Or whatever the situation was, they wouldn't want to talk to someone like me. But I'd feel bad for just ignoring her.

"Hello?" I spoke out loud, my voice echoing through the room.

"W-who's there?" the girl replied back.

"This... Is uhh... Zelda Harkinian. I heard you crying and I couldn't help but ask what's wrong?"

"Zelda?"

"Yes?" I replied calmly.

The toilet door clicked and the door slowly opened. The door fully opened and revealed the one and only Ruto. Her eyes looked tired and red from all the crying, in her hand she held a scrunched up tissue, in the other, her phone.

"Ruto?" I said in disbelief.

Ruto stared at me for a moment then rushed towards me and hugged me tightly. I almost fell backwards but balanced myself by placing my hand on the wall.

"Whoa Ruto! What's wrong?"

"Zelda! I'm so glad you're here…" Ruto's grip tightened.

"Ruto, tell me what's wrong! You're normally so happy"

"I- I- I got rejected…" Ruto finally spat out.

"Rejected?" I repeated.

"Yes... By Link! I asked him to go with me to the Goddess festival, but he rejected me and said that he's already going with someone else…"

"Oh... I'm so sorry…"

"I don't need your pity Zelda." Ruto let go and looked down at the ground, "I already know that Link doesn't return my feelings for him. I've always known, but I still like him... I just can't help myself. Why should I like someone when I know he doesn't like me back? I shouldn't even be crying right now!"

"Ruto-"

"Just hear me out Zelda!" Ruto yelled… Wow Ruto has never raised her voice like that, I slowly nodded.

"Okay…" I said finally.

Ruto took in a deep breath, "Look, what I'm trying to say is that, I've liked Link for as long as I can remember... But I think it's time for me to move on, you know?"

I never thought Ruto would say those words, 'move on'. All she has ever been talking to me about was Link. She seemed so enthusiastic and happy when she talked about him. It's like that's what kept her going. I decided to keep quiet and listen to her some more.

"And... I think it's time I stopped bugging Link and let Link find his own love. It's really hard to move on I know but I've thought long and hard about this. You know who Link should really be with?"

"Who?" I asked unaware of what she was going to say next.

"You." Ruto said simply.

My eyes widened, "Me?"

"Yes you! Link likes you! I know it. You probably haven't noticed but Link looks at you in a different way than to what he looks at other people, like me, "Really? I've never noticed, but I know that he does act differently towards me, "I know he'll never look at me the way he looks at you, but that's fine. I'm happy for you!"

"Ru-"

"And don't think I haven't noticed the way you act around him. Whenever you're with him your face is extremely red!" Ruto cut me off. My face turned light pink "Aha! Look at your face now! Don't hide things from me just because you think I'll get mad at you. So tell me… Do you like Link?"

"No" I said immediately.

Ruto folded her arms, "Come on Zelda, tell me the truth."

"I said no!"

Ruto walked closer towards me, "Liar!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

"I don't believe you. Now spit it out!"

She's a persistent one... I thought. I honestly didn't believe myself either... Whenever I'm around Link I feel warm around him, he makes me feel safe and calm.

"If you don't tell me, I'll tell Link myself that you love him!"

"Okay, fine, fine! I don't know." I spoke quietly.

"What was that?"

"I said I don't know if I like him or not!"

Ruto smirked, "Well that's a good enough answer, for now." Ruto started heading towards the door. She stopped in front of the door and turned around to face me, "The next time I see you, you and Link better be an official couple!" and with that, Ruto winked and left the bathroom leaving me with a rosy pink face.

* * *

I was on my way walking back to the girls' dorm when Link stopped me.

"Hey Zelda... Can I talk to you for a minute?"'

"Umm... Sure, what do you want?"

"Uhh... Can we talk somewhere else, somewhere more private?"

I wonder where this is going... "Okay…"

We walked up to the fountain, surprisingly; no one was here at the moment.

I turned to Link, "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Umm..." Link ran his hands through his hair. This was strange; I've never seen Link act so... shy…

"Yes?"

"Oh right" Link chuckled, "So... Do you have anyone to go with to the Goddess festival?"

What? Is he trying to ask me to go with him? He couldn't be! Ruto said he's going with someone else! That's why she got rejected. Unless... Link said that on purpose.

"No I don't."

Link sighed in relief, "I was going to ask you... If you'd like to go with me?"

Was this for real? Link? Asking me? I thought for a moment before answering. Should I accept? But another thing was on my mind before I could answer his question.

"Ruto told me you were already going with someone!"

Link looked really surprised. He looked away, was he blushing? "Well that's because... I wanted to go with you so I turned Ruto down." he admitted shyly.

I was even more surprised... I didn't know what to say... Or think. The Goddess festival is only one night right? It wouldn't be so bad. I also kind of wanted to go with him… Just a little bit.

I slowly nodded, "okay, I'll go with you!"

"Really?" Link said joyfully.

"Yes…" I smiled.

Link leaned over to me and pulled me into a tight hug, "Thank you Zelda, I'm really happy!"

I slowly returned the hug, wrapping my arms around his neck. We stayed like that for a while, I had an odd feeling that someone was watching us from behind. But I let it go and enjoyed myself being close to Link.

* * *

**?'s POV:**

He silently watched from behind the bush. Link finally asked Zelda to go with him to the Goddess festival…. The man rubbed his hands together as a smirk was forming on his face.

"Perfect…"

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know in the reviews :) **

**Expect the next chapter in a few days!**

**Have a nice day everyone. Stay safe and play lots of LoZ xD**


	14. Chapter 14: Confessions

******Hello! it's zelda time yay!**

**Okay, I can't believe that i have reached over 50 reviews, I love you guys!. **

**Thanks to my amazing beta reader: BlueFrenchHorn97, couldn't of done it without you!**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers who reviewed the last chappie: Trideity, ArianandXaia, Every-name-is-taken-grr, spudyface, Franne, Awesome Sawss, BlueFrenchHorn97, Zeldafan777, Echoing Wolf, FairHairedAdventureSeeker and linkkirby8692. wow the most reviews I have ever had in one chapter :3**

**It's all of you that make me motivated to write! and a big thanks to my followers and favourties!**

**even if you haven't reviewed , I'm just happy that you're reading my story!**

**Okay. im going to let you all read now :D**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Confessions**

"When are those two ever going to tell us?" Karane whispered into my ear as I was drinking some water.

I placed my water bottle on the table and closed the lid, "Whenever they are both ready to" I replied.

"Ugh! It's been almost a week." Karane complained.

"Just give it some time..."

"It's not like Midna to keep secrets." Karane brought up.

"It's not like Sheik to either... they're just not ready yet"

"I doubt that they're ever going to be ready." Karane let out a small sigh.

"Trust me, they will... eventually. We should be going to class now."

* * *

"Let's go, hurry!" Mr Darunia, my P.E teacher yelled from across the girls changing room. I zipped up my bag and ran towards the door. I paused at the mirror and tightened my pony tail then ran off to class. I took a seat on the benches and waited for the rest of the class to arrive, same as usual, I'm always the first to arrive. Like I said before, P.E is never my best subject. It's not that I don't like being physical, the main reason is because of the people I have P.E with. It's an opportunity for girls to bully me without having to hide it. I guess it still happens here, like last time when the soccer ball hit right on my face caused by that redhead Malon. Yes; I found out her name, she's the one who has been calling me 'Blondie' for the last few weeks. She talks about Link all the time, she's even worse than Ruto! Well, Ruto used to talk about Link a lot but ever since she moved on, she's stopped. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing though. But the way Ruto puts it sounds like a good thing. I haven't seen Ilia with Ruto lately, whenever I bumped into Ruto, Ilia would always be beside her. I never talked to Ilia much. Well, mainly because she gives me the silent treatment all the time. I've seen her hanging out with Malon lately, but that's none of my business.

"Well hello Blondie" a voice came from behind.

Oh no... This couldn't be. I turned around and saw the one and only Malon. Behind her seemed to be two other girls. One of them was Ilia. She noticed me looking at her and smirked evilly. Malon walked closer towards me as the other two followed from behind. My heart went faster as a result of being nervous.

"Uh... hi Malon." I said trying not to sound too shaky.

"I heard that Link got a date to the Goddess festival," Malon stepped closer until our faces were not very far apart, "Any idea who he's going with?" Malon tilted her head sideways.

"Actually I don't." I lied.

"Is that so?" Malon raised an eyebrow. I just wanted this conversation to end.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." I said finally.

Malon frowned and leaned back so she was in her original standing position. She pointed out a finger directly at me, "Listen you, I know you're lying and you better tell me before things get ugly."

Before she could do anything else, the rest of the class including the teacher came into the room. Oh thank Nayru! I could've been killed. Everyone took a seat on the benches while Malon and the two others were still standing up disappointed that they couldn't do what they wanted to.

"What are you three doing? Take a seat!" Mr Darunia yelled.

Malon whispered into my ear, "We'll deal with this another time." and with that she flicked her hair and sat on the benches. I swallowed hard, it's not over yet?

"Alright class listen up! Today we will be doing volleyball." the teacher announced. The class burst into cheers. No, not volleyball of all sports! This would be the perfect opportunity for Malon to throw a ball at me again. The teacher soon split us into two teams, and of course, Malon was on the other team. Could my day get any worse? As predicted, Malon was the server for her team. I stood at the back trying to avoid eye contact with her, if it was even possible. The teacher soon blew the whistle and Malon was ready to serve any moment now. She threw the ball high into the air and jumped up to level with the ball. Her eyes were fixed on me as she slapped the ball hard aiming in my direction. The ball flew right passed me, just missed by a few centimetres. I sighed in relief.

"Oops! My bad." Malon said innocently. I rolled my eyes as she got ready to do another serve. She leaped into the air once again firing another ball, I moved away from my original spot to avoid the ball. Instead of the ball landing on my original spot, the ball aimed for where I was. The ball landed hard on my side causing me to fall down hard onto the ground on my right side. I groaned in pain. My right arm was crushed against my own weight, hopefully it wasn't broken. Mr Darunia ran towards me, I could only see everyone's legs walking closer.

"Harkinian, are you okay?"

He held out a hand for me to get up. I hesitated then took the hand eventually. I tried moving my right arm but it wouldn't let me, if I force it, it'll probably hurt like hell.

"Let me see your hand," He ordered. He took my right arm and examined it closely, "It's not broken which is a good thing. Go and see the nurse anyway."

I nodded and took my belongings, I passed Malon on the way and she gave me a smirk.

* * *

"It's not broken for sure, it's just sprained." The nurse said as she scribbled some notes down.

"Thank the Goddesses it's not broken." I muttered to myself.

"Let me just bandage your arm first and then you will be excused."

I held my hand out for the nurse to bandage it. It's not hurting as much as before which is a good sign, hopefully it will recover soon.

"There you go, now don't do anything rash. It will probably take a week for it to recover; it's not as bad as ones I've seen in the past."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

I nodded as I walked out the door. P.E just finished and they day was already over. I headed back to the girl's dorm. I almost forgot! Tonight at seven I have to meet up with Groose so we could work on our science project. It's not that I don't like Groose, he's okay I guess. His staring just creeps me out sometimes and the way he flirts with me... maybe I should just stop thinking about this. I looked up into the sky, the sun shining on my face making my pupils smaller. Today was a sunny day even though it's still winter, the snow has cleared up a bit which is obviously a good thing. I walked up the stairs as I hummed a soft tune; I reached into my pocket for my keys and inserted it into the keyhole. I twisted the doorknob with my left hand; I wasn't used to doing things with my left hand since I am a righty. But I'm going to have to cope with this for a week. I walked in and closed the door behind me and dropped my bags on the floor. I sat down on my bed and took out my homework. The teacher always assigns us homework but never gets to checking it, that's why no one ever does it, except for me. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket; I took it out to see that Karane was calling.

"What could it be now?" I muttered. I pressed the answer button and held the phone against my ear, "Hello, Zelda speaking."

"Zelda! You've got to come to Pipit's room now!"

"Sorry Karane, I can't. I've got homework to do."

"Zelda! Come on..."

"I've got quite a lot to do actually."

"ZELDA, IT'S AN EMERGENCY! WE'RE IN TROUBLE, HELP!" Karane yelled as I heard screams in the background.

"I'll be there in two minutes!" I hung up and rushed out the door, what's happening? Is everyone alright? I ran into the boy's dorm, hopefully I can remember which room was Pipit's; I've only been there once. I ran up to the third floor, that's what I remembered. I heard screams coming from the far end of the hallway. My heart beat faster and faster, oh please I hope everyone is okay. Suddenly everything fell silent. All the screams were gone. I knocked on the door, no answer. I knocked louder and harder, still no answer. I cleared my throat and reached for the door knob, surprisingly it was unlocked. I opened it and saw that there wasn't anyone here. I felt a soft breeze blowing my long hair; I turned to my left to see that the windows were wide opened. Clothes and pillows were scattered on the floor, this would be a normal thing for a guy's room, but Pipit was usually a tidy person.

"Karane? Pipit? Anyone?" My voice was shaky, "Come on guys... this isn't funny."

I noticed the bathroom lights were on and the door was slightly opened. I made my way to the door as I tried not to step on the things on the floor. I gently pushed the bathroom door open and stepped inside, I was nothing but scared. My body couldn't stop shaking, what in Hyrule is going on?!

"Saria? Midna? Sheik?" I said as my throat almost dried up. Tears were starting to form on my eyes. "Link?"

I took my eyes off the ground and looked ahead of me. A puddle of deep red blood was splattered on the floor creating a trail. I gasped in horror at the sight. I swallowed once again and followed the trail. I kept walking until the trail ended at the bath tub. I closed my eyes not wanting to see what was in the bath tub. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a dead figure lying on a pool of its own blood; I examined it closely to see that the dead figure was no other than Pipit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I covered my face with my hands trying to look away from what I was seeing. The tears finally spilled out. NO NO! This cannot be happening, what is going on? Suddenly I felt two hands tightly wrap around my waist and lifted my up into the air. My feet were kicking in the air as I tried to wriggle out of the person's grip. The person placed me on one of the beds and let go of me. I still didn't open my eyes to see who was there. I waved my hands in the air trying to get rid of the person.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed.

The person held both of my arms and gently put them down, I screamed once again but the person silenced it by placing a hand over my mouth.

"Shh Zelda... calm down..."

I finally opened my eyes and saw two blue deep ocean eyes looking back at me with a small smile. He removed his hand from my mouth, allowing me to speak.

"Link... LINK?"

"Shh... don't panic."

"WHAT? you're telling me not to panic when there is a dead body in your bathroom and that is no other than Pipit and you're telling me to not panic?!"

There was a silence for a few seconds until Link did the last thing I expected him to do, was laugh.

"Oh Zelda…"

"What? Why are you laughing?" I asked as tears were still on my cheeks. Suddenly I heard giggles coming from all around the room. I felt something moving from under the bed. Two heads popped up and revealed Karane and Saria grinning at me. I gasped lightly at their unexpected appearance. The closet door opened and revealed Sheik and Midna.

"Saria, Karane, Link, Sheik and Midna, what in Hyrule is going on?"

"Relax Zel, it's just a prank." Karane said casually.

"What?! A prank?" Sheik ran up and hugged me tightly.

"You should've seen your face!"

"Sheik this isn't funny!" My mind was still processing in what has happened in the past few minutes. "Where's Pipit… he isn't actually... Is he?"

"I'm right here."

I looked over Sheik's shoulder and saw Pipit grinning goofily towards me. Blood, which I now assume was fake, was all over his body.

"You know I actually thought you guys were... you know, dead." tears started forming on my eyes once again.

"Oh Zelda... We didn't mean to make you cry" Midna said as she came over to me and hugged me tightly. Soon everyone else came into a group hug.

"This wasn't funny guys, what would I do if I actually lost you?" I sniffed.

"Maybe we went a bit far..." Karane said.

"You think?" Saria gave a look to Karane.

"So will you forgive us?" Sheik said. I turned away.

"No." I said simply.

"Then how can we make it up to you?" Pipit asked.

I wiped away my tears, "If you clean all this mess up and..." a small smile crept onto my face as I eyed Sheik and Midna, "Sheik, Midna... do you want to tell us about... you two?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Sheik said as he tried to avoid eye contact with me.

I raised an eyebrow, "You know what I'm talking about."

"Okay, fine, fine! Yes it's true," Sheik snaked his arm around Midna's waist "Me and Midna are... you know, together."

"Dating." I corrected.

"Finally! You admitted it!" Saria cried.

"Wait... you guys knew?" Midna suddenly lifted her head up in surprise.

"Are you guys serious? It was so obvious! The way you two acted towards each other was a huge give away." Karane replied.

"But why were you two hiding it from me? I mean. It's not like brother's to keep a secret from their sisters and best friends to keep secrets from their best friends." I looked at both Sheik and Midna.

"Well..." Sheik started "I'm dating one of your best friends... I didn't know how to break it to you."

"So? Well sure I'd feel a bit odd at first but I'll get used to it, and I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Zel."

"So what about you, Midna?" I looked over to Midna's direction.

"Uhh... Well, I was just afraid to kind of make this whole thing official after you know what happened..."

"Aww Midna..." I went up to Midna and gave her a loving hug, "It's okay, I'm sure he's happy for you."

"Thank you Zelda." Midna hugged me back; I noticed tears almost forming in her eyes.

"We better clean this place up!" Saria announced.

After a while, the room was finally spotless, it took a while to scrub off the fake blood which turned out to be red food colouring, but now everything was done and we were finally at peace. Karane came over and nudged me with her elbow.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I thought you said to wait until they were ready to tell us!" Karane put a hand on her hip.

"I know I know!" I chuckled, "But you were right, if I never brought it up, they would've never told us."

"Hah! I told you." I rolled my eyes.

"So what was the main purpose of you calling me to come down here?"

"To play Link's new WiiU of course!" Karane exclaimed.

Suddenly I remembered I needed to meet up with Groose in less than twenty minutes.

"Oh shoot! I almost forgot that I have to meet up with Groose now for our science project."

Karane stared at me then burst out laughing, "What?! You partnered up with Groose, man that is hilarious!"

"Laugh all you want, I have to go now! Sorry, you guys can play without me." I reached for the door knob and twisted it with my right hand. I almost forgot that I had injured my hand, suddenly feeling pain surge through my arm.

"Hey, you okay?" Karane asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I was surprised at how nobody noticed my bandages, but I was wearing a long sleeved shirt after all. I opened the door with my left hand this time and walked out the door while and closing it behind me. A lot has happened today, could it get any worse? Right now, Groose was the person I wanted to see least.

* * *

**yes.. the next chapter will be.. exciting! hehe..**

**anyway, Yes. I don't know why I chose Malon to be the enemy but please don't hate on me Malon fans! lol. I actually like Malon in the game. I couldn't really think of anyone else as a mean girl . I mean, i could do Peatrice from SS, lol but she wouldn't be the right character for it, so thats why I chose her. **

**So. I hope you all have a wonderful day and go outside and... play?. Don't stay indoors too much!, I've been indoors for five days in a row already =.= I am so tired. lol. **

**Feel free to let your thoughts out in the reviews! i'd love to read them :)**

**until next time!, whenever that'll be. It won't be any longer than a week I promise you! :3**


	15. Chapter 15: The Groosenator

**AHHHH SOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!. My beta reader has been really busy with school lately. So, let's just all be happy that chapter 15 is finally here!.**

**thanks to my amazing beta reader BlueFrenchHorn97**

**thanks to my Zeltastic! reviewers: linkkirby8692, hero-of-time945, BlueFrenchHorn97, ArianandXaia, Franne, Echoing Wolf, LadyLink98, Guest, Zeldafan777, FairHairedAdventureSeeker, spudyface and TheRokyando. Thank you so much for reviewing guys! it really motivates me to write. I'd be lying if I said I don't like reviews! **

**anyway, here is chapter 15! DUN DUN DUUUN!**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Groosenator

I walked down the cold hallway. The prank just then already gave me enough shivers. I needed to return to my room to get my books of course... and maybe a change of clothes. It's too cold at this time of night. I finally reached my room, which sure was a long walk. I opened up my mini fridge and got a bottle of water and drank almost half of it. I was running late, I was supposed to be meeting Groose at the Library in ten minutes. I slipped my shirt off and replaced it with a thick and warm hoodie along with sweat pants. I casually tied my hair into a messy bun. At the moment I didn't really care what I looked like, all I needed was warmth. I grabbed my books from my bed and headed out the door.

As I was walking towards the library, I thought for a moment. Groose, The name brings me back to when I heard that Groose bullied Link. Now that I think about it, I don't think Link deserved to be bullied, after all that he's done for me, apart from the times when he's constantly throwing insults at me. He's saved me from drowning, comforted me, cared about me. What has he done wrong? I still didn't know why Link was always mean to me in the beginning; he's sort of stopped now. When is the perfect time to talk to him about it? Definitely not at school, maybe at the Goddess festival?

"The goddess festival!" I said aloud. A few people who were walking by gave me weird looks. I blushed from the embarrassment and continued walking. To be honest, I don't know why I agreed to work with Groose for our science project; I would've rather chosen Fi instead.

I walked down the stairs leading to the library. The lights were still bright; from far away I could still see a few people browsing the shelves. The library closed at nine PM, the same time as our curfew. I walked up to the big front doors and pulled the cold metal handle. I wonder if Groose is here yet. I was right on time. I scanned the library for him, but I guess he's not here yet. I took a seat at a nearby table and took out my books and started without him. It's most likely that he's not going to do any of the work. He hardly pays any attention in class and I've seen his grades, I don't even want to get started on that. I pulled out a piece of gum from my pocket and slipped it into my mouth, no food was allowed in the library at all times but I guess gum wouldn't hurt. Plus, I don't even see any staff in the library, just a few students as well as me. I flipped through my textbook to copy some notes down, I looked up and that's when I saw something pointy and red stick out from above the book shelves. It moved until I saw what it really was, Groose. I closed the book and adjusted my sitting position. Groose took a seat next to me, he flashed a grin.

"Am I late?" By the way he acted, it seemed like he was late on purpose. Well, I guess he was being 'fashionably late'.

"It's only been five minutes, it doesn't matter. Let's get on with work." I said as I plopped some text books in front of him. He seemed somehow disappointed with that. He reached for something behind him; I heard a ruffling of plastic. It's just probably food.

"Surprise!" Groose pulled out a red rose wrapped in plastic with a pink ribbon tied around the stem.

I gasped in surprise; I was not expecting that, "Oh wow... is that for me?"

"Yes, it's for the beautiful Zelda!"

I blushed and accepted the rose, "Um... thanks."

"Anything for my princess!" He replied. Princess? Really? I wonder what's gotten into him. I decided to shrug it off.

"Anyway, let's get to work, we don't have much time."

I couldn't concentrate. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't. It'd been twenty minutes already and so far I'd done most of the work. Groose looked at me but I chose to ignore it, without myself noticing he slowly brought his chair next to me so that our chairs were touching. I turned around and gasped to see him grinning at me.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see if you needed help on your part."

"How about you work on your part? I am fine."

I was feeling uncomfortable, very uncomfortable. Our shoulders were now touching and I could hear his heavy breathing. I noticed that it was getting pretty hot in here, was it just me? I slowly took off my hoodie and placed it on the spare chair beside me. I was only wearing a white singlet, Groose's eyes widened at the sight. Really? I've always thought of Groose as no more than a friend. It's kind of obvious that he likes me but sometimes he just creeps me out. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned around to see that it was no other than Groose's hand.

"Uh... what are you doing now?"

"I just figured that you're going to get cold soon."

"If it was getting cold, I would put my hoodie back on, thanks." I took his arm off of my shoulder.

"Humph…" He wasn't going to give up was he? I think that I should put my hoodie back on, whether it's cold or not, it was for the best. I grabbed it and slipped it over my head. I continued to just ignore him and carry on with my work, but he doesn't give up easily. Without hesitated Groose pushed me off the chair and I fell to the ground letting out a small yelp, next thing I know is that he was on top of me.

"Get ready for the Groosenator!" Groose licked his lips. Groosenator? What does he mean by that? Groose leaned down. Oh no, he's going to kiss me! I screamed and pushed his face away from me. He got up and I scurried backwards. He looked up at me with a confused face. What has gotten into him? He literally threw himself at me. I was starting to get a little frightened now.

"What's wrong?" He got up and walked towards me.

"Don't come near me!" I said as I threw my arms in front of him, signalling him to stop, "What were you trying to do?" I exclaimed. Luckily there was no one in the library at the moment so I could scream to my heart's content.

"What? I thought we had something going on."

"What?! No! I only think of you as a friend!"

Groose's eyes widened at the words 'friend'. He decided to throw himself at me once again. This time I was fast enough to move out of the way. He's completely changed. One second he's all flirty and all that then the next, he's like a wild animal. I quickly grabbed my books and headed towards the door.

"You can forget about the science project. I'm going to do it by myself." it was either spend time with him throwing himself at me or do it myself peacefully.

"Can I at least ask you one more question?"

"What?" I asked immediately in a stern voice. I didn't want to act like that towards him but at the moment my emotions were controlling my mind.

"Will you go to the goddess festival with me?"

I turned around so that I wasn't facing him; I'm already going with someone else."

I heard him gasp in surprise, "And... who are you going with?"

I smirked; I knew he wouldn't like what was going to come next, "Link. I'm going with Link." and with that I walked out the door.

I lay down on my bed quickly thinking about the event that just passed only five minutes ago. I sighed. I felt kind of bad and sorry, but on the other side I felt happy in a way. I personally thought that he deserved it, especially after I heard that he bullies Link. Link... I hope that Groose doesn't get mad at Link. It's been a rough day. I decided to go to shower and hop into bed right after.

_I looked over the town. My people, my country was going to be destroyed in an hour. I looked over at my beloved._

_"The time has finally come..."_

_"Please..."_

_"We have no choice, Zelda... can you do me a favour?" _

_"Anything..." tears streamed down my cheeks as I held his body close to mine._

_"Please... no matter what happens... remember me…" he whispered lovingly, his voice shaky at the same time._

_"I promise no matter what happens... I'll always love you and remember you…"_

_We sealed the promise with a kiss, probably the last kiss I will ever have._

_"Listen Zelda... look at me."_

_I looked up and met with his heart melting blue eyes. He pulled out something from behind._

_"I want you to have this, to remember me... even if its a hundred years later or even a thousand years later... you'll remember me…"_

_I nodded and took the item that was in his hands. I examined it closely, it was a pendant. A pendant of the well-known triangle that was the triforce. I closed it my eyes and held it close to me. I muttered the words "I will always remember…" repetitively._

"I will always remember" I muttered in my sleep. I opened my eyes; I blinked a few times to clear my vision. I got up and stretched, I wonder what my dream was about. I shrugged the thought off and headed for the bathroom to get ready for another day of school.

I took a seat down on my chair and took my books out, that's when I noticed Ruto walking into the classroom. I haven't seen her much. I smiled and waved at her, she returned the wave and sat down next to me.

"Hey Ruto." I greeted.

"Hey Zellie!"

"You seem to be in a cheerful mood today."

Ruto decided to ignore that and asked a completely different question, "So, you and Link dating yet?"

"What? No!" I blushed.

"Humph... well has anything happened between you, at all?"

"Well..." should I tell her? Well she has moved on so I guessed it was okay, "Me and Link are going to the Goddess festival together"

Ruto clapped her hands together, "That's great, I'm a little surprised, but happy for you two"

"Are you going with anyone?" I suddenly asked.

Ruto blushed, "Yes actually, I am. His name is Mikau; he seems like a really cool guy."

"That's great to know!"

"Thanks."

A thought suddenly popped into my head, "Hey... uhh, Ruto?"

"Yeah Zelda?"

"This just slipped into my mind but... I haven't seen you and Ilia together lately, what happened?"

Ruto's smile suddenly faded, she cleared her throat then opened her mouth slightly, "We broke up…"

I honestly wasn't expecting to hear that, "Oh... Ruto, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, I'm actually kind of glad that I broke up with her. She was secretly being a bitch behind my back." she cleared her throat again; "You've probably seen her hanging out with Malon now."

"Yeah, I have."

"I told her that I moved on and she just ditched me."

"But you're happy right?"

"Yeah, I guess... I mean, she was my closest friend but I always had this feeling that I couldn't fully trust her."

Ruto... she's changed, in a good way, "Well I'm happy for you, she wasn't worth your time." I chuckled.

Ruto gave me a small smile, "Now that's all off my chest, let's do some work! Sheesh Zelda! You should be focusing in class right now."

"Uhh… Ruto?"

"Yes?"

"The teacher's not even here yet"

I was eating my pasta whilst looking at Sheik taking photos with Midna, and her constantly giggling. I don't even think he knows that I exist at the moment. I looked around the table and noticed that Link was looking over at me with a worried face. I casually smiled and waved at him. He slowly smiled back, now that was a rare smile. Pipit suddenly came over and sat next to me grinning.

"S'up Zellie!"

I groaned in annoyance and looked at Pipit, "What?" I hissed.

"Hey! Are you still mad at me about last night! You know it wasn't only my idea!"

"But still! You volunteered to be the dead guy and that image still haunts me!"

"Oh Zel! I said I was sorry!"

"Whatever." I continued to eat. I looked across the table and saw Groose; things are definitely going to be awkward in science. So far I haven't told anyone about what happened last night, I think it would be better if I kept it that way. I soon felt someone tap my shoulder; I turned around to see Link.

"Hey Zelda, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I wonder what it is this time, "Okay."

He searched for my arm and grabbed my left one. I obediently followed. I ended up in the less crowded hallways; I was leaning against a locker while Link was opposite me.

"Umm... Link?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh right, yes..." He chuckled but then soon turned serious.

"Give me your right arm" He suddenly ordered.

I hesitated, "Why?"

"Just do it Zelda."

I slowly lifted my arm up to him; he took it with his gentle hands and rolled my sleeves up. I heard him mutter something, it definitely wasn't something pleasant.

"What happened?" He looked disappointed. Well why wouldn't he be?

"How did you know?" I asked, I was wearing a long sleeved shirt today and yesterday.

"I saw something wrapped around your arm and I could feel it from last night when you were panicking from the prank."

I blushed, guess he saw the bandage; well I can't really hide anything from him can I? But if I tell him what happened, something tells me he is not going to be happy, "Well you see..." my voice trailed off as I tried to come up with an excuse.

"Zelda, stop lying, I need the truth." Link looked at me with those serious eyes of his.

"Okay... fine!" I gave in, "I was in P.E and a girl called... Malon threw the ball at me"

"Ugh! Malon!" Link groaned, "I knew it!"

"Link it's no big deal!"

"Of course it's a big deal!" He snapped, "You know they did this because you're with me right?" He scolded.

I was startled by the tone of his voice and his seriousness.

"Oh Zelda... I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm sorry. I'm just worried, that's all."

"It's okay Link, I'm fine."

Suddenly Link grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug, I stiffened in surprise. I couldn't really hear what Link was saying, he was muttering thing like "Please be safe" things like that. Suddenly a white flash appeared.

"I will always remember…" A voice suddenly came. The flash of light left and I stood there frozen. Link pulled away from the hug and looked at me with those same worried blue eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I will always remember…" The words suddenly escaped my mouth. Subconsciously I kept muttering those words. Link looked at me confused, I couldn't help myself.

"Always... remember what?"

My mind snapped back into reality, "Oh! Uh... I mean I will always remember not to get hurt in P.E class again!" I chuckled.

"Good." Link smiled and bent down to kiss my forehead. I stood there frozen, did he just, kiss me? My face flushed deep red. Link laughed and ruffled my hair, "That's all I wanted to talk to you about, let's go back to our table." I was still frozen until my mind finally came back to Hyrule.

"Oh, right!" I quickly ran past him avoiding eye contact. Gah! Why did he have to embarrass me like that?

* * *

**YES ZELINK FTW!. so here was chapter 15, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Sorry for the delay again, you can all kill me in the reviews. xD**

**next chapter I promise will not take this long. and I know that because i've already started on it! until next time! Don't forget to review! reviews make me want to write more and more :D have a Zeltastic day everyone! **


	16. Chapter 16: Which dress?

**Hello! chapter 16 here. **

**Thanks to my beta reader, BlueFrenchHorn97.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter: Zeldafan777, LadyLink98, CourtneyFeather151, Echoing Wolf, Guest, ArianandXaia, Franne, Guest, BlueFrenchHorn97, FairHairedAdventureSeeker, blissis33 and DestinyPrincess289 :D**

**Some of you were wondering, what is the 'groosenator' . Well, I'm just going to leave that to your imagination because I wasn't really implying anything. lol. Ask groose, not me.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Which dress?

_"Even if you don't remember me I'll always remember you."_

_"Even if times get rough, I'll always be there for you. No matter what."_

_"Find me in the stars, I'll be guiding you."_

_"We will meet again, I promise."_

I fluttered my eyes open and sat up. The sun creaked through the gap of the curtains. I yawned gracefully and hopped out of my bed. Goddess festival countdown: seventy-two hours left. Today was Saturday; I promised I'd meet up with the girls to find dresses for the Goddess festival. Time really flies doesn't it? It felt like only yesterday that it was three weeks ago. I walked into the bathroom and picked up my hairbrush from the table. I slowly brushed my long blond hair and tied it into a low side pony tail. I looked over at the clock which read 9:00 AM. I've still got an hour and a half left; I could kill some time by practicing for band. My right hand has already healed up which I am grateful to the goddesses.

* * *

The place was crowded. Mostly all of the shops were all on sale, there was singing and dancing in almost every corner. I wasn't surprised. The Goddess festival is only in three days.

"Zellie! Over here!"

I looked over to my left and caught eyes with Karane along with Saria and Midna waving. I smiled and waved back; I ran up to them and greeted them with another sweet smile.

"Hey Karane, Saria and Midna."

"You ready to do some shopping?" Midna said enthusiastically

"Let's go!"

"I told you to come here earlier! Now all the good stuff is all gone..." Karane yelled at Midna.

"Well I'm sorry! You're the one who wanted to sleep more!" Midna rolled her eyes.

"Hey don't you blame it on me!" Karane got ready to pounce on Midna, but before she could. I came in.

"HEY GUYS! Stop this!" I broke them apart. "If you two keep fighting then the others will be gone too." I pointed at the long queue with women holding dresses in their hands.

"Zelda's right." Midna stated calmly while looking at Karane.

"Humph."

I placed a hand on Karane. "Come on Karane, cheer up. The day's just begun." She smiled and nodded. "This place is getting more crowded every minute."

"Let's get out of here and find some other place instead." Saria suggested.

So we all did as Saria suggested and walked out of the huge doors, and I thought inside the shop was really crowded. The atmosphere was getting wilder by the second. If you didn't want to get lost, it would be best to travel in groups.

"Where's the second best place to get dresses?" Midna shouted over the noisy crowd.

"We could always go to Malo mart to get some cheap dresses!" Saria suggested loudly.

"Nah I think I'll pass on that idea." Karane shouted over back to her.

"Then where will we go? We can't be in this crowd all day! How about we go to Agitha's shop for a while? She might know some good places." Karane pointed to the direction of Agitha's Castle.

We walked through the narrow pathway through to Agitha's Castle. Luckily, it wasn't as crowded as the centre of Castle Town market. Us three walked into the slim door. A sound of a bell ringing could be heard as the door creaked opened. There stood Agitha in a pink puffy dress with butterflies printed on the sides. Surprisingly there were only a few people in this shop. Agitha turned around with her usual cute smile.

"Kary! Sari! Middie and Zellie!" Agitha ran up towards us and gathered us all into a group hug, I noticed that we were at least a head taller than Agitha, except for Saria, she was the same height.

"Hey Agitha, it's good to see you." Midna ruffled Agitha's hair, Agitha giggled in a high tone.

"What are you doing here? I thought all the girls were going to buy dresses today."

"Yeah, that's why we came here. Have you got any good places for dresses that aren't as crowded?" Karane asked.

"Well you've come to the right place! You're here already!" Agitha twirled around and giggled excitedly?

"Agitha, we'd love to stay but your shop only sells accessories and right now we're looking for dresses." Midna stated.

"Nonsense! Who said I don't have any dresses?" Agitha skipped over to a small door at the back of the shop. "Close your eyes!"

Midna, Saria, Karane and I all complied and heard the sound of a door creaking open.

"Open your eyes now!" I heard Agitha giggle. I opened my eyes and stood in awe, we were standing in front of a mini walk in closet with beautiful gowns all lined up.

"Wow! Agitha, you never told me you sell dresses!" Karane said as she stepped into the closet to examine it closer.

"You never asked! These aren't for sale for just anyone! I only let my special friends come in!" Agitha danced around holding a flower headband in one hand.

"Can we try some on?" Saria asked politely.

"Of course! The changing rooms are on the right end corner." Agitha pointed towards a purple curtain in the shape of a semi-circle.

I scanned around the room, all the dresses were different lengths, different colours, I've never seen dresses as beautiful as these in other shops. I ran my hands through all the dresses, each time feeling different sorts of materials.

"I think I might try this one!" Karane said as she pulled out a pastel green dress.

"I want to wear something that relates to Twili's" Midna looked around the room.

"How about this?" Agitha ran to Midna holding a two piece, long, black dress which has a slit on the side of the dress to reveal one leg. The other piece was a long sleeve crop top. It looked like a pretty revealing dress, but it I bet Midna would look great in it.

"This is perfect! Thanks Agitha." Midna caught Agitha in a big hug.

"What about you Saria?" I suddenly asked.

"Well... I was thinking about this one..." Saria pulled out a long sleeve turtle neck for the base and a forest green top and pants combined together.

"You're not going to wear a dress?"

"Hmm... I want to wear a forest kind of theme, and it would match my hair too!"

"I suppose you're right, it suits you well."

"Thanks."

"Hey Zel, what about you?" Karane called from the other side of the room.

"Hmm... I'm not sure yet..."

It's not that I didn't like any of the dresses, they were beautiful. It was just that... they didn't seem right for me. I walked around the room again, focusing on each dress individually until one dress caught my eye. It was at the very end of the line, strange how things hidden always seem to catch my eye. It wasn't as eye catching as all the other ones, but I liked it. It was simple but something really made me want it, it was glowing like no other dress. I carefully reached it and examined it closely. The whiteness of the dress matched with my pink peachy skin. The long sleeves which flowed all the way to the bottom of the dress made it look very graceful. I could just imagine myself wearing it; I felt this odd feeling as if I used to own a dress like this.

"I really like this one." I said quietly.

"Hmm... I never knew this dress existed, I must've forgotten about it." Agitha examined the dress.

"You should get it! It would look great on you!" Midna looked over at me, then to the dress.

"Now that we all have our clothes, let's get accessories!" Saria cheered.

"Oh I know just the thing for you all!" Agitha squealed and ran out of the room.

"By the way, who are you all going with to the Goddess festival?"

"Well I'm obviously going with Pipit!"

"I'm going with Sheik!"

I turned to Saria. "What about you Saria?"

She stayed quiet for a moment then blushed a little bit. "Well I don't know if you guys know him...his name's Mido."

"Mido? You mean Sheik's roommate?" I asked.

"Yes, he's the one." Saria replied.

"Really? I've heard from Sheik that he can be hard to be around at times."

Saria giggled. "He may seem like that towards people he doesn't know well, I've known him since we were children, he's actually really nice. Sheik probably has to wait a year or two for him to see that."

"So what about you, Zel?" Karane turned to me along with everyone else.

I forgot that I haven't told them yet, I guess it was time. "I'm going with Link."

As I expected, all the three girls gasped in surprise.

"Well this is interesting, I always knew this day would come but not so soon and especially without us noticing." Midna said quietly.

"Since when did you two start going out?" Karane asked as she put a hand on her hip.

"Oh no! You've got the wrong idea; me and Link are just going as friends." I explained.

"Aha. He's the one who asked you right?" Midna asked.

"Yes..."

"Then there's got to be a reason why he chose you!"

"Hmm... I guess I never really thought about why he chose me..."

"Well he obviously likes you!" Midna cried out.

"What? No way… we're just friends."

"Have you ever wondered why he's mean to you? They say when a guy is mean to you, it actually mean he likes you!"

"WHAT?! I don't think so Mid." But now that I think about it... The first time we met until now, all the times when he's been mean to me and all the times he's been kind and caring, I thought back about the kiss that he planted on my forehead. I blushed deep red.

"Ooh! Look whose blushing!" Karane called out in a sing along tone.

"I am not!" I replied instantly.

"Oh Zel, stop denying it. Just look at your face!"

"I'm not denying anything!" I blushed more.

But before they could pester more about me and Link, Agitha came back into the room with accessories, thank the Goddesses.

"Well what did I miss?" Agitha asked innocently.

* * *

**_Link's POV_**

"S'up Pipit." Pipit walked into Hyrule's sundaes.

"Sorry I'm late; I had to prepare for the Goddess festival." Pipit took the seat that was opposite me.

"It's pretty crowded today." I said as I looked through the raging crowd of Castle town.

"Yeah it is, you could easily get lost. I'm about to go and meet up with the girls, want to join?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Hey Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Dark anywhere?"

"Nope, not all, why?"

"Well on my way here, a few girls asked me where Dark was and I figured you would know since you're his brother."

"Hmm... nah sorry. I haven't seen him in days actually. You know what Dark's like. He likes being alone, I'm sure he'll eventually come by sometime.

"I guess."

* * *

**_?'s POV:_**

"You called for me master?" The boy came into the large empty room with only one table and a chair. A man was sitting on the chair looking through some paper, a small lamp stood next to him.

"Yes, indeed I did." The man chuckled.

"What do you need me for master?" the boy stepped forward so that his master could see him properly.

"As you probably already know, the Goddess festival is only in three days. That is when we put our plan into action" The man handed a piece of paper to the boy, the paper held the plans that were going to occur in the next three days.

"Yes master."

"I am surprised that you still trust me and accept me as your master, even though you shouldn't."

"You will always be my master."

"You must remember boy, they are not your friends. They are your enemy, my enemy, our enemy."

"Yes master, I will not fail you."

"Good. You may leave now." The boy stood up from his bowing position and left the room silently. He stood outside the room for a while thinking to himself, he scrunched up the paper in his hand. Tears were about to form in his eyes but he held them back.

"I have to stay strong. I'm sorry guys." He muttered to himself. "Sorry Zelda."

_"You're just a mere shadow, nothing more, you must remember that."_

_"You have no feelings, no emotion."_

_"You belong in the darkness, with me."_

* * *

**So what did you guys think?. I hate to break it to you guys but this story is going to come to an end in a few chapters. Maybe around chapter twenty. I hope all of you guys will keep reading until then. Who is "?" and what's their plan? What is going to happen at the goddess festival? why was Link so mean to Zelda?, All will be revealed in the next few chapters. **

**Please review!, I love reading them. They put a smile on my face :).**

**until next time!**

**~ ZELX**


	17. Chapter 17: It begins

**Hello readers, the goddess festival has finally begun!**

**Thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta reading!**

**Also thanks to my zeldarific! reviewers: Franne, blissis33, Daelia Summers, CourtneyFeather151, ArianandXaia, FairHairedAdventureSeeker, ****NoraStar, BlueFrenchHorn97, DestinyPrincess289, Spudyface, Zeldafan777, konohakame01, AvatarZeldatheTriforceBender and Guest. **

**I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! **

**special message to Zeldafan777: Hello there!, you're always logged in as 'guest' so I can't PM you after each review, but I just wanted to say that I'm glad you like my story, thanks for reading. It makes me happy! I love your reviews and I hope you continue reading!**

**I'd just like to say thanks for reading new readers! **

**Another thing i'd like to say is I didn't get to explain about the dresses in the last chapter, and I feel very stupid for not explaining, but some of you may already know where the dresses are from. So zelda's dress is the goddess dress from skywardsword. and everyone else wears the clothes they have in the game ^-^, for Midna, she's wearing the clothes she wears in her true form, obviously. I had to make Karane wear like a dress version of what she wears in SS. I couldnt have her wearing a knight academy uniform at the goddess festival xD**

**okay on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 17: It Begins

**_Zelda's POV:_**

I wasn't sure whether I was either feeling extremely excited, or extremely nervous.

"Oh you worry too much Zel." Midna said as she applied a large amount of blush on my cheeks, not that I needed any. My cheeks were already pink.

"I'm not worrying too much... it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Never mind."

"It's time for mascara!" Midna said cheerfully.

"Is this all necessary?"

"Do you want to look fabulous for Link?" Midna put a hand on her hip. I blushed.

"It's not only for Link you know, I'm also performing tonight."

"I guess I forgot about that." Midna bent down and applied some thick black mascara on my eyelashes. I don't usually put make up on; it just felt unnatural.

Tonight is an exception.

"Well don't you look stunning?"

"Thanks Mid." Three impatient knocks came from the door. "I'll get it." I stood up but Midna made me sit back down again.

"No, I'll get it; you stay here and put some lip gloss on." Midna left the bathroom to open the front door.

"Hey Mid!" I heard Karane say, I'm guessing that Saria came with her as well.

"Hey there Karane and Saria." Midna said, and I was right.

"Where's Zellie?" Karane said, I pictured her looking around the room.

"She's in the bathroom getting ready." Midna replied.

The bathroom door opened and revealed Saria and Karane. They both wore what they purchased at Agitha's the other day.

"Hey guys! You both look wonderful." I said still facing the mirror.

"And you look gorgeous Zel!" Karane replied.

"Thanks" I applied the last touch of lip gloss and stood up. "So who's ready to go to the Goddess festival?"

It was easy to jog in my dress since it was all one piece, as for Midna? Not so much.

"Wait for me!" Midna called from behind.

"You really had to wear that long dress?" Karane asked.

"Oh I'm sorry for trying to look my best!"

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time, let's just walk." Saria said.

We headed down to the centre of Castle Town, which was where the festival was going to be held. We would be meeting the boys around Agitha's. Castle Town was going to be a lot more crowded than last time; people all over Hyrule will be coming obviously. Unfortunately my parents and friends couldn't make it tonight as usual; train tickets were really hard to book at this time of year. Tonight is my first time going and I'm definitely looking forward to it.

"Wow Zel, you look like a Goddess, the way your gracefully walking." Saria complimented.

"Thanks Saria, you're looking like a forest themed Goddess." Saria giggled.

"Don't you also think that Zelda looks like a princess?" Karane added.

"You're right, she does." Midna replied.

I wasn't used to getting so many compliments from my friends, well mainly because I had no friends before. So this is what it feels like. We finally arrived in front of Castle Town; I've never seen the city this beautiful before. Lights were everywhere, all of Hyrule's citizens and guests were dressed like Goddesses. It seemed like I was the only one that was wearing white, not that it's bothering me. Crowds were singing ancient Hylian hymns, small groups were performing. I would be performing on the main stage tonight. Chills ran down my spine, I have never performed for this many people before.

"Wow... this place is…" I breathed.

"Amazing, I know right?" Karane concluded.

"Let's go in" I said as I started to walk in the direction to Agitha's castle.

**_Pipit's POV:_**

Tonight was the big night of the year; we stood outside of Agitha's. Agitha was inside her shop still getting ready, apparently she was getting ready for her bug hunt with her golden bug fan club, and there were lots of fireflies at this time of the year. Lots of competitions were being held, same as usual. I want to win as many competitions so I could get all the prizes for Karane. Karane, I wonder what she's going to wear this year, she's beautiful every year but I have a weird feeling she was going to wear something extra special for tonight. I looked over to Link and saw that he had a puzzled and worried look on his face; I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's troubling you, Link?"

Link sighed "It's nothing, don't worry about it man."

"Come on, tell me. You can't look like this when Zelda and the girls arrive."

When I mentioned Zelda his face lit up, that did the trick.

"You're right Pipit."

I looked over at Sheik; he was looking around in awe. It was his first time coming here. I come here every year with family and friends, mainly because I lived close and it was a tradition.

"It will take a while to get used to this festive aura" I said to Sheik.

"Hell yeah! Kakariko is always so quiet, it feels so lonely" Sheik said still looking at the festive crowd.

"Well, welcome to Castle Town my friend" I patted him on the back; he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Pipit?" Link asked suddenly.

"Yeah Link? What's up?"

"Listen, if anything happens tonight just stay calm and don't panic."

I wasn't expecting him to say something like that. "Huh, where did that come from? But alright…"

"I don't know, I've just got some weird feeling something might happen."

"Relax Link, everything's going to be fine, and I bet tonight is going to be one hell of a night."

"Yeah, I bet it would be." Link chuckled.

I heard sounds of footsteps coming around the corner; soon it turned out to be the girls. "Hey guys, they're here!"

**_Zelda's POV:_**

I'm glad we didn't get lost; Agitha's shop was quite far away from the main entrance of Castle Town market. We went around and spotted the boys standing outside of Agitha's shop.

"Hey guys, they're here!" Pipit said to the boys. He waved at us, I smiled and waved back.

He was wearing a pastel yellow tunic whilst Link was wearing a forest green one; I noticed that he was wearing the hat I gave him for Christmas. Pipit was wearing the hat the Karane bought for him for his birthday. I only just noticed that the two hats looked very similar. Sheik wore tight blue jeans and a blue t-shirt with an eye with teardrop printed on it.

"Well don't you boys look dashing?" Karane said as she walked up to pilot and pecked him on the lips.

"Sheik!" Midna called out to him. He stood there frozen staring at Midna. "What? Say something! Am I so beautiful you have no words left?"

He gulped and shook his head. "Wow Midna... You look beautiful." Midna blushed and giggled.

"I'm meeting Mido with his other friends; I'll see you guys later!" Saria waved and ran to the direction of a small group of girls and boys our age.

Link slowly walked up to me with his usual warm smile. "You look beautiful tonight Zelda." He said quietly. I blushed but luckily he couldn't see it from all the make-up I had on my face.

"Thanks Link... so do you, ah! I mean you look handsome..." Link chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Should we get going?" He asked. I nodded. Link held out a hand for me, I stared at the hand and hesitantly took it. His hand was warm... A lot warmer than mine.

Our school band was going to perform very soon just before the dance. We walked through the festive crowd; there was hardly any space for a pathway.

"Stay close to me Zel." Link said as his grip tightened. I could feel his palms starting to sweat a little bit, something was on his mind. "When are you performing and what time do you have to leave to get ready?"

"I think I should leave ten minutes before it actually starts which is in around twenty minutes."

"Okay then let's walk up to the front." We squeezed through everyone as we made our way to the front, on my way I accidentally bumped into one of the adults.

"Oh I'm very sorry sir." I looked up to see who it was… the one and only Mr Ganondorf Dragmire.

"Ah, it's you Zelda." He said with the same devilish smirk.

"Yes, hello Mr Dragmire." I responded nervously.

"How is your evening so far?"

"It's very good thanks". I started feeling uneasy, suddenly my right hand started stinging again. I ignored it; it seemed that whenever I was around him my hand would have that reaction, should I tell anyone about this? I thought that it would be best not to.

"Let's hope it doesn't get ruined." He said in a low tone.

"Umm..."

"Zelda? Where are you?" Link scanned around the crowed and spotted me with our history teacher. Link's eyes widened and hurried over to me and gripped my hand.

"I'm very sorry sir but Zelda has to leave to get ready for her performance." Link hesitantly bowed and quickly walked away dragging me along with him.

"Why were you talking to him? What did he say?" Link questioned.

"Relax Link, I bumped into him while I was walking and just got caught up in a conversation"

"Well, what did he say?"

"Nothing much, just talking about how our evening was and something about hoping that it won't be ruined."

Link stayed silent and continued walking. It annoyed me whenever Link stayed silent, he never tells me anything.

Link finally opened his mouth. "You know Zelda... if there's anything wrong, you have to tell me... okay?"

I thought for a while, why should I tell him what's wrong when he won't tell me anything? "No Link..."

That wasn't what he was expecting to hear. "What?"

"I said no, why should I tell you things when you never tell me anything that's on your mind?"

"Zel-"

"No Link!" I cut him off. "You're like a closed book to me! I hardly know anything about you! You're always keeping quiet when I know that something is on your mind yet you tell me to tell you what's on my mind?"

"Listen-"

"No! I won't listen to you. You're not in charge of me; I can do what I want. Why are you so against me talking or even being near Mr Dragmire? I don't get it. I can do what the hell I want! You can't control me!" I cleared my throat and continued. "And what is this huge secret you're hiding from me? Who is 'he?' and what does your brother mean when he said the dark side?" I finally blurted out.

"What... you knew?"

"Okay I may have eavesdropped at that time but listen Link. You're not going to control me! You can't tell me what to do and not what to do when I have no idea what in Hyrule is going on!" I shouted and ran off. "We're done!" I screamed at Link. I didn't care if people stared at me, I finally did it and I felt proud. He deserved it. Without warning, tears filled my eyes and poured all over my red cheeks. I kept running and ignored it, I thought for a while of what just happened. Oh no, what have I done? I didn't mean to snap at Link like that. He probably hates me right now; he was only trying to protect me. I kept running and suddenly bumped into a manly figure. That's the second time I've bumped into someone today, what's gotten into me? I looked up and saw that it was Groose. I could tell that my mascara was already going all over the place, I was a mess.

"Zelda...?" Groose said as he looked at my horrible state. I didn't care whether it was a stranger or not, I needed someone at the moment. I threw myself at Groose and hugged him tightly as I was sobbing onto his shirt.

Groose was taken aback by my actions. "Zelda, what's wrong? Did that fairy boy break your heart?"

'Quite the opposite actually' I said mentally. At the moment I didn't feel like speaking but continued to cry, I felt Groose run his fingers through my hair, it felt nice but not as nice as when Link did it to me. Groose could tell that I didn't want to speak, instead he kept comforting me for the next five minutes, and I wiped away my tears. "Thanks Groose." I finally said.

"Anything for you Zelda" Groose replied.

"As much as I'd like to stay, I have to go now. I'm performing at the main stage in less than ten minutes."

Groose looked a bit sad and disappointed, but soon let it go. "Well you better get going then, I'll be watching you."

I quickly ran off to the direction of the main stage, I turned around once more and saw Groose silently watching me from afar. I waved at him then mouthed the words "Thanks again." to him and ran off.

I walked in through the back stage doors. Everyone was all prepared and seemed to be waiting for me.

"Zelda! Where have you been?! We're starting in less than five minutes and you lead us in the beginning! And look at your face! What happened?" Orielle said worriedly and ran off somewhere to fetch something.

"Is everything okay Zelda?" Fledge asked with concern.

"Yeah, everything's fine. You don't have to worry about it." I said. I made a mental note to immediately apologize to Link right after the performance, if I can find him and if he's not mad at me that is. Soon Orielle rushed over to me with a make-up kit and a few towels and a water bottle.

"Here, go freshen up."

"Thanks" I kneeled down and freshened myself up. I took a look at the mirror; I was good as new, apart from the fact that my eyes were still a bit red from the crying.

"Hyrule Academy going on stage in less than a minute!" the backstage manager announced.

"Are we all ready?" Orielle asked the band.

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

This was it; this is what we've been practicing for the past few months. Just for this one night and I couldn't let my thoughts ruin it. I had to forget about everything that had just happened. I'd deal with it later. For some reason, I wasn't as nervous as I thought I'd be. It felt as if the Goddesses had injected a surge of courage into me.

"Let's do this." I said to myself.

* * *

**The groosenator came back! drama has begun!. what in Hyrule is going on?!**

**So, here was chapter 17. I hoped you guys liked it. **

**yes and one other thing!. If you haven't seen my profile yet and checked the links i have put on there, I've put my Tumblr and Deviantart. I use my tumblr a lot and sometimes submit some art on deviantart. So if you want you can check it out. I follow back if you ask! :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think! :D**


	18. Chapter 18: expect the unexpected

**Hello everyone so sorry for the long wait, I hope you're not mad at me D: unfortunately school is back to take away my free time! **

**Thanks to my beta reader, BlueFrenchHorn97.**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers: Ethereal780, ArianandXaia, Spudyface, FairHairedAdventureSeeker, NoraStar, Franne, Echoing Wolf, TheMysteriousDude, sun-wind dragon, Zeldafan777, Hyliaevulcanish bard of death and theRokyando.**

**? Is revealed in this chapter so be prepared! **

* * *

**Chapter 18: Expect the unexpected**

We lined up and waited for our cue to walk onto the stage. I was no longer afraid. I remembered when I was a little girl; the day when I first performed on stage I almost fainted from stage fright. That was one of the reasons why I've always hated performing on stage. I've somehow overcome that fear.

"Now performing will be Hyrule academy's one and only orchestra!" I heard the MC announce.

"Alright, Hyrule academy out in 30 seconds," The backstage manager announced.

"Are you nervous?" Orielle asked from behind.

"No, not at all," I said confidently.

"Great! Now, let's go!"

On cue, we walked into the main stage. The spotlight was cast onto my face I couldn't see anyone; surprisingly I couldn't even see the audience. A few seconds later my eyes adapted to the light and I started to faintly see a few rows of the audience. A sudden sound of cheering and applauding came from the crowd as we took our places and positions. I smiled at the crowd and sat down onto the chair. The crowd fell silent. Our group began to test out their instruments before beginning; I plucked a few strings to see that everything was in order.

Once we finished, Orielle who was our conductor, stood in front of the stage and mouthed "3... 2... 1…" I began to strum the intro to Ballad of the Goddess. I closed my eyes and let my hands run freely around the strings. Soon the rest of the band joined in. The sound of Flutes, Violas, drums, xylophones and many more instruments filled my ears. This feeling felt great, it took all of my worries away. I slowly opened my eyes and the first person I saw was Midna, she caught me looking and her and gave me the thumbs up. I smiled back at her, I noticed that Karane and Saria with their dates were next to her, but they were busy looking at something else. I wonder what that would be. I scanned around the crowed and noticed that Link was nowhere to be seen. He's probably still mad at me and decided to bail. I shook the thought away, I'd have to deal with that later, right now was the time to perform and give it my best.

A few minutes later we finished with a blast of energy. The crowd went wild; we stood up, bowed and slowly walked back into the backstage room.

"Guys that was amazing!" Orielle cried. "You did great everyone! I'm so proud of you all!"

"I'm sure Parrow will be pleased" A band member who I have never spoken to said.

"Who's Parrow?" I asked curiously. "If you don't mind me asking," I added.

"Oh! He's my older brother. He was also the band leader before he graduated; he's married now with two kids!" Orielle replied.

"That's great to hear."

"Hey, I heard there is going to be fireworks at midnight." The same band member from before said. She looked kind of similar to Orielle. She looked over to me. "Oh! You must be Zelda right?" she extended a hand.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Call me Hena," Hena smiled and then continued on with the earlier conversation. "Do you know where the fireworks are going to be located?"

"I didn't even know there was going to be fireworks," I said.

"I don't really think it matters where it's located, I'm sure you'll be able to see it from anywhere. But it would most likely be where the big water fountain is," Orielle said.

"Okay thanks, I'm going to get back to my date now!" Hena picked up her belongings and ran out of the door.

"I'm going to head out now too," I said.

"Who's your date?" Orielle asked curiously.

"Link," I replied.

"You two make a great couple!" Orielle said enthusiastically

"Ahh... No were not dating."

"But still! Dating or not you make a great couple! But anyway, I should let you head out now back to your date."

"Okay bye! Great performance tonight!"

I walked out of the back doors and spotted Midna, I ran up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Zellie! You did great!"

"Thanks Mid!" I looked around and noticed that we were by ourselves. "Where's Sheik and everyone else?"

"I left them behind because you and I need to have some girl talk."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Well... I saw you throwing yourself at Groose just before; I wanted to do something about it but before I could, you ran off somewhere."

"Wait... What?" I slowly thought of before, the person was Groose... GROOSE? I guess I never really paid much thought and attention to who it was. I covered my mouth with my hands in disgust.

"What was I thinking?! I told myself to never go near Groose."

"What were you doing?" Midna asked.

"I... I had a fight with Link then I just couldn't think straight and that Groose scene happened."

"Hmm... Are you two going to make up?"

"Actually I was going to apologize to him now."

"Well I better let you go and do that now, I'm going to go back to Sheik."

I nodded and we parted ways, I hope Link didn't go back. Maybe he's just taken a walk or met up with some other friends. I scanned through the crowd and continued to walk; I soon met with a familiar face. It was Dawn!

"Dawn!" I shouted over the noisy atmosphere. I waved and ran up to her.

"Hello, do I know you?"

"Oh right, you must've forgotten. I'm Zelda, Midna's friend. We met at Hyrule's sundaes?"

"Ah that's right! Zelda! My apologies for forgetting."

"That's alright, it has been a while," I looked into her eyes, something seemed different, I noticed that her eyes were lime green instead of the amber red eyes I saw last time. "I noticed your eyes are a different colour," I said.

"Ah... Yes! I'm wearing contacts! That's right... contacts" Dawn said uneasily. "Oh and you're just the person I need to talk to right now."

"How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Midna, have you seen her?"

"I was talking to her just before, she might still be at the main stage area."

"Okay, thanks Zelda," she said with a smile, though it looked more like a smirk to me.

"Dawn?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you have seen Link anywhere."

Dawn smirked again. "I figured you'd ask that, I saw him just before walking around the back entrance of Castle Town."

"Okay thanks Dawn, maybe we could hang out some other time."

"Yeah, that would be great."

We parted ways and I made my way to the back entrance of Castle Town. I have never been in this area before; it seemed to give an ominous feeling. People gave me looks as if to say that I didn't belong in this area. I looked over to my left and saw a health clinic. The doctor there was short and had glasses the size of two round plates. He looked at me with an annoyed look. I tried my best to ignore him and carried on walking. I stepped out of the large gates; wind flew past me causing me to shiver. I continued to walk as I heard the echoes of my own footsteps. The gates led to Hyrule Field. The more steps I took the more I began to see a figure forming on the far end of the large and dark side of the field.

"Link?" I said in a low whisper, no it wouldn't be Link, the figure was large and more like the shape of an adult. The figure was the only thing I could see apart from a huge grassy field with a beautiful moon resting solemnly in the sky. Link wasn't here, I should just turn back but another side of me told me to find out who the figure was, I continued to walk as if my feet were walking on its own. What's gotten into me? I tried to control my legs but they wouldn't listen to me. I ended up walking up to the figure; the moon shone brightly revealing his full body: Mr Dragmire once again.

"Harkinian, what are you doing here?" he asked with a small smirk.

"I-I don't know, I was looking for someone then I guess just I stumbled upon you."

"Would you like to take a walk with me then?" He offered.

I hesitated; I have a bad feeling about this. My right hand started to sting again, this time I noticed a faint light glowing. What in the world?! I would deal with that later.

"If you'll excuse me I think I should probably head back now."

Mr Dragmire gave a disappointed look. "It would be rude not to accept, what harm can I do? I am your history teacher, why not get more acquainted while we have the chance."

"We could have a chat back in Castle Town where everyone else is." I gave a small smile.

Mr Dragmire stood there as calm as usual, he suddenly brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly. What was that for? Soon I heard a faint sound of galloping and a large black stallion with piercing blood red eyes appeared from nowhere.

I gasped in surprise "Is that your horse?"

"Yes, it is. Would you like to come closer to pet it?"

The horse's fine mane flowed freely in the air, it looked at me. It seemed as if I've seen this horse before. Once again, my legs started to move on their own, forcing me to walk up to Mr Dragmire and his horse. My arm rose up into the air and landed on the horse's mane. It felt weird yet smooth, my hand constantly stroking its mane up and down on its own.

"Help me," I heard a voice coming from nowhere.

"Zelda, get out of here," The same voice said.

Mr Dragmire let out a low chuckle. "It's time for everything to be put in action."

"What?" I said with a confused look.

Mr Dragmire raised his hand into the air and let out a big green light, what kind of supernatural thing is happening here? I've never seen something like this before, before I could try and get away my body lifted up into the air. I assumed that Mr Dragmire was controlling me by the way his hands were moving in the air, what is he? Some kind of witch? I never knew they existed.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled once again. "It's all too late now, the triforce will be mine."

"Triforce?"

"The poor girl doesn't even know what's going on," he said then threw me out into the open field I screamed then something warm that had the smell of the forest caught me in its arms. I slowly opened my eyes and met with a pair of warm worried ocean blue eyes.

"Link?" I whispered. "LINK!" I said again this time I l gripped onto him and him tightly, with no reason I began to cry again. Surprisingly I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me.

"Zelda! What's wrong?"

"He... Dragmire... Horse," I mumbled. I could feel Link tense up.

"Ganondorf," he said angrily. "Zelda, I need you to tell me. What did he do to you?"

I cleared my throat to answer. "Well I think he controlled me and he had a horse with him, I couldn't move my legs... Then he just suddenly lifted me up into the air and threw me and that's when you caught me. What's going on Link? I'm scared."

"So he's finally decided to make his move" Link whispered to himself.

"Please Link... no more secrets," I said as a few more tears ran down my cheeks "And I'm sorry for the way I acted before, you were right. He's a dangerous man... I doubted you."

"No Zelda, I should be the one who's sorry, you were also right. I shouldn't your kept you in the dark, like you said, no more secrets. I promise I'll tell you everything... Once I'm done with Ganondorf."

"Wait… what are you going to do, Link?"

"I'm going to fight him of course, look. I don't want you involved in this."

"Fight? What are you on about?"

"Let me tell you something, he wants to kill you and hell there's no way he is going to."

"Why would he want to kill me?" I said dumbfounded. "He's just a history teacher."

"Oh he's way more than just a history teacher I tell you," Link warned.

Link gently placed me on the ground and stood up. "You stay here, I don't want you going anywhere near him, and I'll handle him from now on."

Link slowly began to walk but I grabbed his wrist to stop him. "No link, I don't want you getting hurt, let's call the police or something."

"Zelda, the police can't know anything about this. Ganondorf is using ancient dark magic, there's no way the police would believe in something like that."

I gave a sad and disappointed look. What if something happened to Link? I'd feel helpless and useless. I don't want link to go, he's my everything.

"Don't look so sad Zel, trust me, I'll be fine," and with that he kissed me lightly on the cheek and walked away towards Ganondorf. I blushed deep red, my heart beating like the speed of light. Maybe I should run to Sheik and Pipit for some help, I slowly got up and ran back into Castle Town.

**_Link's POV:_**

I really hope that Zelda doesn't follow me or cause any trouble, I just need her safe. I looked ahead of me and there stood Ganondorf looking all proud and showing off with that smug face of his.

"Well, look who decided to show up, hero..." Ganondorf chuckled.

"You're not going to get away with this Ganon."

"What a pleasant introduction, oh and where's your little princess?"

"Stay away from her."

"What if she wants to come to me?" Ganondorf clicked his fingers and there came a screaming Zelda flying in the air, being dragged my Ganondorf's dark magic. He locked Zelda inside a magic barrier.

"What's going on?" Zelda panicked and tried breaking out of the barrier but it had no effect.

"Just what do you want Ganon?" I demanded.

"Don't be silly, boy, you know exactly what I want, I've been planning this for a thousand years! Now you just be a good boy and watch me kill your dear princess."

At those words I immediately said a quick prayer to the Goddesses and a bright white light shone in front of me. The light soon faded away to reveal the legendary master sword. I slowly took it in my hands; I had no time to admire it. There's no chance I'd let Zelda, my Zelda die.

"Did I not make that clear? I want you to be a good boy and stand there while I do my job, and now you wish to fight me?"

I drew the sword out and pointed it towards him, he chuckled lowly. "If that's how you want it to be then fine, I have no time for you so to keep you busy, I'll just get someone else to fight with you." With that, Ganondorf brought both his hands up to his mouth and made a large whistling sound. A black horse came trotting its way to him.

"You called for me master?" the horse spoke, Zelda looked like she was going to faint from what she had seen so far.

"Yes, are you ready for your opponent?" Ganondorf said to the horse. The horse turned its head to look at me, he looked familiar.

"Yes master."

"Good," Ganondorf snapped his fingers and a large black tornado surrounded the horse, I'm guessing it's some kind of transformation. The black tornado disappeared and revealed a familiar face and figure. Zelda looked shocked and covered her mouth. His red eyes looked over at Zelda then to me and smirked.

"Did you miss me, brother?"

* * *

**So where you expecting that? Let me know in the reviews! **

**OHH NOO WHAT ARE YOU DOING GANONDORF AND DARK?! **

**Find out in the next chapter! :) **


	19. Chapter 19: Reunion

**Hey everyone! I know what you're thinking, what took you so long to update?. Well it's a long story. First, I found it quite hard to write this chapter, I could imagine the scene but I couldn't exactly put it into words if you know what I mean. Second, I had tons of homework, like seriously. Third, procrastination. **

**but let's just be glad the chapters here now ! :)**

**thanks to my beta-reader: BlueFrenchHorn97**

**thanks to my reviewers: TheMysteriousDude, spudyface, ArianandXaia, Ethereal780, iranda20, CourtneyFeather151, tridiety, DestinyPrincess289, SxDsx, Zeldafan777, FairHairedAdventureSeeker and Awesome sawss.**

**This whole chapter is sheik's POV and unfortunatley link and zelda aren't in this chapter but this shows what's going on where sheik and midna are. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Reunion**

**_Sheik's POV:_**

I swore I just saw Zelda walking towards us, she just disappeared. Maybe I was just hallucinating. I decided to shrug the thought off and get back on with the festival.

"Where do you wanna go next?" I asked casually.

''I was thinking about going to that mini game, you know the one where you catch the stars...what was that called again?" Midna asked.

"The star game?"

"Yeah, that's the one!"

"Then let's go, do you know where it is?"

"Actually I don't," Midna admitted.

I chuckled lightly. "Then let's go and ask some people shall we?"

"Okay," Midna smiled. I took her hand and began to walk. Midna suddenly gasped and stopped walking, I looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong?"

Midna looked ahead of her, her lips turned into a small smile, gradually turning into a wide grin.

"Dawn!" Midna shouted as she let go of my hand and ran towards a flaming red haired Twili. Dawn… that name sounded familiar.

"Dawn! How great it is to see you!" the two embraced.

"Midna! I was actually on my way to find you. How are you?"

"I'm great!"

Midna and Dawn carried on with their conversation, I wonder if she still knows I'm here. As if on cue, Midna turns around to face me along with Dawn. I couldn't help but look at her large green gem pendant. It almost made me distracted for a second.

"Sheik! Sorry, I got carried away there. This is Dawn, my cousin; I've mentioned her to you before." Dawn, that's right, she's Midna's cousin.

"It is nice to meet you Sheik; Midna has told me lots about you." Dawn extended a hand.

"Likewise," I accepted the hand shake; her hand was cold, unlike Midna's warm ones.

"Do you have a date with you?" Midna asked.

"Unfortunately not, I came here on my own."

"What?! That's too bad, I mean, you're always good with the guys."

"Do you mind if I hang out with you both for a while?"

"Sure, why not? What do you think Sheik?" Midna turned to face me. I had a bad feeling about this Dawn person, but she is after all Midna's cousin, it would be rude to say no.

"I'm cool with it," I replied nonchalantly.

"Great! Me and Sheik were just about to go to the star game; do you by any chance know where that is?"

"Yes I do know, but before we go, can I show you two something?"

"Sure, what do you want to show us?"

"You'll see," Dawn smirked.

Dawn walked in front of us, the sound of her high heels echoing through the long tunnel. It was pitch black, where was she taking us? I could feel Midna squeeze my arm tighter, something just wasn't right.

"Dawn... are you sure this is a safe place?" Midna asked. I couldn't exactly see her face but I could tell by her voice that she was starting to feel uncomfortable. Well who wouldn't be in a place like this? Dawn didn't answer but continued to walk instead. Was she always like this? This place was far from Castle Town market, we were currently in some cave located somewhere in Hyrule field. What's so interesting about this place anyway? I've heard you can find rare Chu jelly here but at a time like this? It's got to be something else.

"Mid?" I whispered, "I'm not really sure about this."

"Me neither but I've trusted Dawn my whole life, she's like a sister to me. But for some reason she doesn't seem like herself tonight."

"Let's get out of here!"

"I don't know. I mean, we're pretty far in the cave, we could get lost."

"This could be a trap."

"Don't be ridiculous Sheik, she's my cousin!" Midna hissed.

"Alright then."

We finally came to a stop at a dead end. The cave had reached its limit. None of us said anything, none of us moved either. Midna was the first person to break the silence.

"Is this what you wanted to show us?" Midna asked, "I'm not really seeing anything"

Dawn started chuckling in a low tone. Her laughs grew louder and louder through the cave.

"Dawn, what's so funny?" Midna said in a shaky voice.

Dawn said nothing but continue to laugh. It was beginning to get colder and colder. Even though I'm a guy, I had to admit that I was freaked out. Her wicked laughs were haunting me, just what the hell was going on?

"Dawn! Why are you laughing?" Midna demanded.

Her laughs died down and she cleared her throat. "Well this is going to be a fun night."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You and your boyfriend aren't going anywhere." Dawn smirked at Midna.

"What are you talking about? This isn't like you, Dawn!" Midna shouted, her hand clutching mine. Dawn snapped her fingers and the cave lit up with torches that came out from nowhere. I got to examine the cave more; we were standing at the end in a wide room.

"Midna, let's make a run for it." I nudged her.

"Fine." We turned around and ran, before we knew it, we were surrounded by giant spiders, also known as Skulltulas.

"Skulltulas? I thought they were extinct!"

"They were, I just brought them back to life." Dawn said casually. "Like I said, you two won't be going anywhere."

I was confused. How in Hyrule did she bring Skulltulas back to life? They were all gone hundreds of years ago, there is no such thing as magic, or is there? I'd rather chose not to believe it. Midna gasped at the large spiders and ran behind me, gripping my shirt. Dawn just laughed some more.

"Dawn! Why are you doing this?" Midna asked. This time she sounded as if she was about to cry.

Dawn chuckled. "My master told me to."

"What?" Midna's eyes widened in shock.

"Now where should I begin?" Dawn said, ignoring me and Midna.

"Stay close to me Mid. We can't go out; we'll definitely get eaten by the Skulltulas."

"You don't say, Sheik!"

"What do you want from us?" I demanded.

"I just need you two to stay away from my master, your little Hylian princess was going to interfere!"

I couldn't respond to that, mainly because I had no idea what she was on about.

"Who's your master? What Hylian princess?"

"Yes... yes, you are all waiting for answers aren't you? Might as well show you now." Dawn lifted up her hand and a cloud appeared floating in the air. Colours began to unravel on the cloud and they weren't just colours. It was a scene. Yes, there was no denying that this definitely was magic. The scene showed Link and a shadowy figure, I couldn't quite make out who it was. The figure looked exactly like Link. Link was holding a large sword, using it with ease. I looked at the corner and saw a barrier with someone trapped inside, and that person was my one and only little sister!

"Zelda!" I yelled.

"Sheik..." Midna said rubbing my back.

"What are you planning to do to us?"

"What you see right now is happening outside, while they are fighting, this gives me time to get rid of both of you."

"Dawn! Stop playing around!" Midna yelled helplessly.

"Do you think this is some game?" Dawn walked around Midna, flicking her hair.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Dawn used her magic to push me against a Skulltulas web. I struggled to get out.

"Sheik!" Midna screamed.

Dawn closed her eyes and placed a hand on Midna's forehead. She was muttering something I couldn't quite catch what she was saying. Her green pendant that she was wearing was glowing, that could be where her powers are coming from. She opened her eyes and smirked.

"I know what I'm going to do with you."

Something tells me she's going to mess with Midna. No one messes with my girl.

"Do you remember what happened back at home?"

"What?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten"

"What are you talking about, Dawn?"

"The day when your loved one... never woke up again?"

Midna tensed and bit her lip. "Why are you mentioning this now, Dawn?"

"Because, why have you moved on to a man like that?" Dawn pointed towards me. I shot her a glare.

"Dawn, just stop"

Dawn smirked. "I think he should say it for himself." Dawn suddenly morphed into a bigger and more masculine shape. Midna gasped, tears starting to fill her eyes. There stood, not Dawn, but a man, a Twili man. His eyes were filled with sadness.

"No..." Midna said quietly.

"Midna..." The man finally spoke

"He isn't real... He's not... He can't be!" Midna said to herself, her voice growing shaky once again.

"I'm back" he calmly said.

"Z-Zant" Midna stuttered. Zant? So this was Zant.

"Don't you love me anymore? Midna?"

"I still do... but…"

"Have you forgotten about me? I thought you would never let me go! You betrayed me and left off with that damn Hylian!"

"No, stop!" Midna pleaded.

"I hoped that you would never leave my side. You've forgotten about our love. How dare you!"

"STOP IT!" Midna covered her ears as she shook her head, denying everything he had said so far. She started sobbing and that's when I knew what Dawn was trying to do. I felt so helpless; all I could do was to watch her suffer, stupid web.

"Don't listen to him Midna! It's not true! She's just trying to mess with your emotions!"

"Shut it! You stole my girl!" Zant shouted at me, or should I say Dawn.

"She was your girl." I corrected him.

"Let me kill this boy so you and I can be together again" Zant lifted Midna's chin up. Midna slapped his hand off of her.

"Zant would never do that!" Midna spat out. "Zant would be happy for me!"

I looked around my surroundings. If only I could do something to help Midna. I spotted a large pebble stuck on the web and aimed it at the pendant; I threw it directly at the green gem resting on his chest. It was the least I could do. The gem cracked and exploded with a big green light I closed my eyes to block out the harsh bright light that could blind anyone in an instant.

"What have you done!?" I heard Zant scream. He transformed back into Dawn. She fell down onto the ground unconscious. A piece of the shattered pendant was still glowing. Soon it looked as if something was trying to get out of it. The remaining chunk burst open and a spirit came out, it was Zant's spirit. He was pale and transparent, but he didn't have a depressing aura around him. Midna slowly opened her eyes and met eyes with him.

"Zant... is that really you?"

"Midna?" He said, with a much kinder tone.

"Zant! What's going on?"

"The evil king trapped me in that pendant. They used me."

"I can't believe it's really you," Midna whispered.

Zant caressed Midna's cheek. "You don't know how much I've wanted to talk you, I've been watching over you ever since I left this world." Midna smiled a smile I know I could never make her do. She started to cry silently.

"Hey Midna, don't cry. You've got Sheik now, I'm really glad you found someone. I was getting starting to get worried."

Zant walked towards me. "You're Sheik, right?"

"Yes, and you are Zant?"

"I am, listen. Midna's your girl now, you take care of her, and I'll be watching you. Don't you ever hurt her, you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

Zant chuckled and helped me get off the spider web.

"Thanks man," I said stretching.

"Don't mention it."

"Sheik!" Midna ran over to me and squeezed me tightly. I almost fell backwards and could've landed in a pit of Skulltulas.

"Whoa there!" I ran my hand through her hair and squeezed her back.

"I have to go now; she's going to wake up any moment now. But let me give you some advice, don't kill her, she's not herself."

"I got it," I said.

"So I guess I'll be going now," Zant said. Midna ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'll always love you Zant, you'll forever be in my heart." Midna reached up to kiss Zant's cheek. Zant looked at her in surprise then grinned.

"I'm glad it was only on the cheek, we wouldn't want to disappoint Sheik here. He would be missing out all the fun."

Midna giggled and I rolled my eyes. "Whatever"

Zant placed his hands on Midna's shoulders. "Good bye Midna, stay strong and I love you," and with that Zant faded away into the darkness.

A sound of someone groaning came from behind us, Dawn was finally waking up. She opened her eyes and saw the shattered pieces of the pendant scattered all over the floor. She quickly stood up and gave us two a cold glare.

"You… what have you done? Do you know how hard it was to catch that spirit so I could morph into him?" Dawn almost tripped over, I noticed that her lime green eyes now had a bit of red showing at the bottom, the same colour as Midna's amber red eyes.

"I'm still not done with you two, time for plan B"

I raised my eyebrows; I wonder what that could be.

"If I can't destroy you mentally, I'll just have to destroy you physically."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGERR! oh don't you just love em?.**

**I'll try my best and update soon, but while you're waiting, leave a review?**

**See ya later!**


	20. Chapter 20: Revelation

**oh my farore this is the chapter you all have been waiting for!**

**thanks to: Franne, BlueFrenchHorn97, ArianandXaia, SxDsX, Lars, spudyface, TheMysteriousDude and FairHairedAdventureSeeker for reviewing! also thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta-reading.**

**this story is going to end verrry soon! maybe one or two chapters left D:**

**this chapter shows everything. well almost everything. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Revelation**

**_Link's POV:_**

"What? You're still not giving up?"

Our swords clashed together. I leapt back and took in a deep breath. I was sweating as if I had just come out of the shower. I looked up at Dark angrily, still seeing the same smirk he'd put on for the past hour.

"Never," I yelled and charged back at him.

"Master is starting to get bored."

He quickly dodged the attack and somehow crept behind me. I instantly turned around before he could attack. Our swords clashed once more.

"Since when did you go back to calling him Master?"

"He's always been my master."

"You're a liar. You said you wouldn't go back to the dark side, I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." I really thought dark had changed. I guess not.

"I said I might. You should've never trusted me in the first place."

"I can't believe you would be stupid enough to obey to someone like him."

Dark frowned and leapt up high. Before I could do anything; Dark's sword sliced through my arm, leaving a large cut. Luckily it wasn't too deep. I fell to the ground panting.

"Crap," I muttered.

"Do you give up now?"

"You know the answer." I quickly got up and slashed through Dark's arm, leaving a large cut the same size as mine. "I guess we're even now, huh?"

Dark smirked. Zelda was watching the both of us as if she was going to break down any minute. I swore I would never let Ganondorf or Dark hurt her in any way. At that moment; Ganondorf couldn't do anything to her since she hasn't awakened yet. Thank the Goddesses and let's hope she doesn't.

**_Zelda's POV:_**

I watched the two constantly fighting without any breaks. I didn't want either of them to get hurt, but why was Dark the bad guy here? I didn't understand a single thing. But I knew Link would tell me everything later, he promised. I sat in the barrier with my knees up to my chest. My hand held my necklace. I gripped it tightly.

"Please Din, Farore and Nayru; tell me what's going on."

Without myself even realizing, I was crying. I felt so weak and helpless. I didn't want to show Link that all I could do is watch him and cry.

"Stop crying, Zelda," I scolded to myself.

My beautiful white dress was now covered in dirt; my hair was all tangled and was no longer smooth and straight. I had no idea where Ganondorf had gone off to. When Dark appeared; he left. I really hope Sheik and all my friends are alright. If only I could do something to help. I have no memory of ever encountering Ganondorf before he became a substitute at Hyrule academy. The same goes for Link. But the more I thought about it… The dreams I have had... The dreams of the flames and darkness... I've always seen a man in green. Now that I look at Link, he's wearing the exact same clothes the man was wearing. The evil voices I heard echoing in my dreams sounded clearer now. They sounded a lot like Ganondorf and the time when Dark appeared in my dreams, holding the exact same sword he is holding right now. What are the Goddesses trying to tell me? Is there something I'm not aware of? Out of all the people in Hyrule… why me?

I felt a sudden reaction on my right hand. This time I saw a faint outline of a triangle. I rubbed it to see if anything happened, but it stayed like it was before. I felt a sudden tingling feeling coming from the inside of my hair. I saw a faint blue light.

"I can't find my way out!" A high pitched voice said.

"Who's there?"

A glowing blue ball popped out from behind me. I gasped in surprise.

"You have some thick hair there." The ball said. I started to notice that it wasn't just a glowing blue ball. It had wings.

"What are you?" I asked curiously.

"Well sorry for not introducing myself sooner, I am Navi and I am a fairy."

"A fairy?" I said in disbelief. I wasn't as shocked and surprised. This was nothing compared to what I have seen outside this barrier.

"Yes, your highness."

"Highness?"

Navi ignored my question. "Anyway, I need to show you something."

"But, how? There's no way I can break this barrier."

"You're absolutely right. But I'm not going to take your body. You're going to this place with your mind."

"How is that possible?"

"With magic," Navi simply said.

"What do you need to show me? I can't just leave. What if something happens to Link or Dark?"

"They'll be fine. It won't be long."

"Alright, take me."

Navi flew around me. Soon my vision started fogging up and I fell down onto the floor of the barrier, unconscious. The last thing I heard was Link calling out my name. Everything soon blacked out. I opened my eyes and realised I wasn't in Hyrule field. Instead I was staring at a clear blue sky. I slowly sat up.

"Where am I?" I mumbled.

"You're outside of Hyrule castle." Navi suddenly popped up in front of me. I gasped and fell back onto the grass again. Navi was hovering just above me. "Oh, sorry. Did I startle you?"

I stood up this time. "You sure did."

Navi giggled "Whoops! Sorry, it's a habit."

I looked in front of me and my eyes met with a large castle. This place looked exactly like Castle Town but instead was replaced by a large castle.

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't, follow me." Navi flew in front of me as I followed her.

"I've never heard of Hyrule castle before. Where exactly am I?" I asked.

"Hyrule Castle was taken down by the Hylians a few hundred years ago. They no longer needed a monarch and the royal blood line was lost. Have you ever wondered why Castle Town was called Castle Town?"

"Wow. I really didn't know any of this."

"Soon you'll remember."

Questions were running wild inside my head. I was starting to get a headache from all the confusion.

"We're going to go into the castle."

I walked up the grand steps as if I've done so my whole life. We entered the giant castle. It was beautiful, just the sight of this put me at peace.

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow me."

The stained glass windows had pictures of the same three triangles that I had as my necklace. I still didn't know what it stood for. We walked up three levels of the castle. The people who used to live here must've been very fit. We walked through the hallways. I was assuming that all the doors were bedrooms, for maids. At the far end of the hallway there was a large door that was labelled 'Zelda'.

"We're here." Navi stopped in front of the door.

"Why does this door have my name on it?"

"I've been taught not to spoil anything but let's just say that the princess who lived here was also named Zelda."

"I see."

I twisted the door knob and slowly walked in. It was a large bedroom with a queen sized bed in the centre of the room.

"So what am I doing in princess Zelda's room?"

"Look around, you might find something interesting."

I walked into the closet, and I have never seen anything like it. Beautiful gowns were perfectly lined up; I noticed that her dress size was exactly the same as mine. I walked into the bathroom and spotted a hair brush on the table. I picked it up and saw a few strands of blonde hair tangled on the brush. The hair colour resembled mine. I walked over to the soft plush bed. I still had no idea why I was here. This was just an everyday princess's room. Before I gave up I noticed a piece of crumbled up paper behind one of the large pillows. I lifted the pillow and took the paper out. It was a letter. The words were very neatly written, I began to read.

_Dear Zelda, my love._

_I don't want to say it, or do it. As you may know, we are all in danger, especially you. Ganondorf is going to claim the Triforce; we don't have much time left. If he fails to claim it, he will wait until the next life. Before we both leave this world, I am going to tell you what my plans are for the next life. You will have no memory of this life; we will never meet each other either. If we do, I hate to do this to you but I am going to have to act as if I have a strong dislike towards you. I know this will be one of the hardest challenges that I will face but it's all to protect you. If I hate you, you won't be anywhere near me. In that way, you won't get involved with Ganondorf's plans. You have to remember, the only way that you will awaken the Triforce of wisdom within you is if you regain your memory of this life. But you have to know that I will never hate you. On the inside, I truly love you, now and forever. I can't stand a life without you. You are my life, but life has brought us to this situation. I cannot stand seeing you hurt. You have to kill yourself now. I have left a small dagger under your pillow. Ganondorf won't be able to obtain the Triforce of wisdom if you're not alive. I will do the same to myself. I will make sure to pass the necklace I gave to you to Impa so she will give it to you in the next life. That way, we'll still have some connection right? Don't worry; we'll meet again... someday. I love you…_

_Love Link, the hero of Hyrule, your hero._

I dropped the letter onto the floor. I didn't blink or move. I was simply shocked. I ran into the bathroom and looked into the bathtub. Blood was splattered all over the tub with a small dagger lying inside. Soon it all came back to me.

_I scrunched the paper up and stuffed it under the pillow. Tears were streaming down my face rapidly._

_"Link... if this is how it's going to be, then let it be."_

_I lifted the pillow on the other side of my bed and found the dagger. I walked into the bathroom and sat down inside the bathtub._

_"I love you Link, you're doing this all to protect me. You are my life too. We will definitely meet again." I held the dagger up to my neck and without a second's doubt, my life in this time was over._

I was speechless. All the memories rushed into my head. I fell backwards and hit my head on the hard floor.

"I'm... I'm princess Zelda!"

**_Link's POV:_**

"Zelda!" I shouted. Zelda still didn't respond. Her unconscious body was lying on the barrier.

"She can't have killed herself has she? If she did, this whole thing would be for nothing!" Dark said.

"ZELDA!"

I ignored Dark and ran up to the barrier. I thrust the Master sword into the barrier and it slowly cracked open. After a few more hits the barrier shattered into pieces. The master sword's strength depended on my mood and determination. Right now, I was furious, scared, worried, everything. I held Zelda's body close to mine.

"Zelda please wake up!" As if on cue, Zelda's eyes fluttered open. "Oh thank the Goddesses, Zelda! You almost scared me to death." Zelda said nothing but placed her soft hand on my cheek. That's something she hasn't done in a long time. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Link..." Zelda said slowly.

"Zelda…"

"Link... you promised we'd meet again, right? Well look where we are now. We're together."

I looked at her speechless. What did she just say? "Zelda..."

Zelda began to sob and suddenly gripped onto me tightly. "Link... I thought I'd never see you again. I love you."

And then it all came to me. "Zelda..? Do you remember me?"

A kiss was the answer.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN! yay! zelda and link's first kiss in this life :D**

**So were you expecting this? maybe.. maybe not? let me know in the reviews! I hope I haven't confused any of you, if you're confused just PM me and i'll answer all of your questions!**

**also if you're not following me then you're probably unaware that I have posted a one shot for valentines day so I hope you read it and a review would be nice too :) **

**see you in the next chapter, I love you all! and I mean it! bye!**


	21. Chapter 21: The final battle

**Hello everyone! sooo soo sorry for taking so long! , I'll explain everything at the bottom! so please read! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Final Battle**

The kiss was short but felt like an eternity. We finally broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes.

"It's you... you've always been right there for me, I can't believe it's my Link," I whispered not taking my eyes off of his.

"Zelda..." Link's soothing voice whispered back.

"Dark," a voice said from behind. We both turned around to see Dark with a bored expression on his face. "Do you expect me to just stand here and watch you have your moment?"

"Dark, stop this right now. You should know better than to listen to that monster. You'll just end up making a fool of yourself like last time," Link said.

"Shut up! You can't control me!" Dark yelled as he drew out his sword.

"You want to fight and get yourself killed?" Link shouted back. I stood behind Link eyeing the two of them.

"I'll do anything for Master. Even if it means giving up my life, and why would you care anyway?"

"Because you're my brother!"

Dark didn't say a word; he was speechless for a moment until he finally thought of what to say back. "Only in this life, in the last life I was your enemy!"

"Well, what time are we living in now?" Link asked. I simply stood there. Dark and Link were great enemies in our past lives, this life, they were like real brothers.

"Well who put us as brothers in this life? It wasn't me for sure."

"The Goddesses did. Even though we were enemies in the past, we are brothers in the present, and I'm not going to let my brother get tricked by some guy who always fails to obtain the Triforce."

Dark dropped his sword. He suddenly became very interested looking at the ground. "Even though I've done horrible things to you in the past, you forgave me in this life. At the beginning I was acting brotherly for show but then you made me feel like I had a real family. You are my family. And right now I'm making a fool of myself by listening to a good for nothing idiot. I know I told you before I wasn't going to go back to him, yes I lied but that didn't mean I wanted to go back to him. The times we've had have been the best years I have lived. I've always been in the Dark, always being nothing but a shadow," Dark chuckled. "What am I saying? You've hit my weak spot," Dark took a deep breath. "I know you're worried about me but Ganon's right, I am nothing but a shadow. I'm your reflection. You're the hero. The only reason why I worked for Ganon was because I wanted to prove to him and myself that I wasn't just a shadow. I guess I was wrong."

"You're not just a shadow, Dark!" I suddenly blurted out. Both Link and Dark turned and faced me. I walked up to Dark and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're so much more than just a shadow. Yes you were born as Link's shadow but over the years you have become your own person. We all think of you as an individual and we love and care about you very much." A tear rolled down my eye and I caught Dark into a warm embrace. "Don't ever say that you're nothing more than just a shadow."

Dark didn't let any words out. "How can you forgive someone like me?"

"How can we not?" I asked.

Link smiled and joined the hug. "Let's go save Hyrule!"

We broke apart and stood up. "But now that Zelda has awakened it's going to be a lot harder," Dark said. I looked at my hand and noticed that the Triforce was now printed on my right hand.

"It's too late! He's going to get us!" I said with a worried expression.

"It's never too late. Together we can defeat Ganon," Link said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Is anyone else in danger Dark?" I asked.

"Well your brother and his girlfriend probably are," he replied.

"Oh no... this is bad. Where is Ganon?"

"He's probably a step closer to getting the Triforce. We have to stop him!" Dark covered his face "This is all my fault," he whispered to himself.

Link turned to face me. "We'll need a method to defeat Ganon. Zel, you still have the power to get light arrows right?"

"Well I'll try. I probably have my magic back since I've awakened."

"That's good. When Ganon comes back, Dark and I will go and hide while you distract Ganon by firing a light arrow and that's when we come in and do the final blow. "

"Sounds like a good plan," Dark said.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. "Goddesses, please lend me your power." I felt as though my body was lifted into a different realm I felt the power of the Goddesses wash through me. It was a wonderful feeling.

"It's been a while princess Zelda," I heard the Goddesses call.

I opened my eyes and saw that the light arrows were resting in my hands. I smiled. I haven't felt this much strength before. I noticed that three of the arrows were filled with light while one of them was only a regular arrow.

"It worked!" Link said enthusiastically.

"Looks like it did," I said to myself.

"By the way, Dark, how did you transform into a horse?" Link asked curiously.

"Ganon lent me a spell which I could transform into a black horse. It took a while to get used to but I can turn into one whenever I like."

"That's great! I'll need you to transform into one if you don't mind."

"Sure, okay."

"How much magic have you got?" I asked

"Lots, but it's not enough to defeat Ganon. This is dark magic. It's a whole lot different than light magic. It's much more dangerous so you have to be really careful with it. Who knows? You could win all of dark magic or lose it all."

I nodded in understanding. Link picked up his sword and tightened his green floppy hat. "We need to go how, Zelda, you will stay here."

"Are you sure? What if something happens to either of us?"

"You'll be fine and I'll be fine," Link hugged me and pecked me on the lips.

Dark transformed into a large black horse, Link hopped onto his back and waved at me before taking off.

"Wait!" I shouted.

Link and Dark stopped and turned around.

"I love you Link."

Links eyes widened, he then gave me a warm loving smile. "Love you too, Zel."

It felt great to finally remember my past and who Link truly was, my Link. I sighed. What if something were to happen to both of them? I just got back my loved one, what if I lose him again? I felt water filling my eyes. I hadn't really thought much about what would happen after this. I wonder if my friends remember their past lives too.

I suddenly heard the sound of footsteps behind me, they sounded like high heels. I turned around, oh no, not now. It was Malon. She was wearing a tight red dress that went down to her knees. Her hair was tied up into a tight pony tail. I remembered who she was back a few hundred years ago. She was the farm girl that used to always deliver Lon Lon milk to the castle. She was a very nice girl. I wonder how she turned out to be what she is now. She stood there alone glaring at me. Right now wasn't the time to hear her out.

"Malon?" I said.

"You... you took my man to the Goddess festival!"

"Malon, stay back! It's dangerous here."

"I'm not done with you!" she snapped.

"Malon please, I'll deal with you later."

Malon looked from my face to my hands, she finally noticed the bow and arrow, and she gasped. "What are you doing with that?" I wanted to speak but she spoke before I could reply. "Were you were planning to use that on me?!"

Oh no Malon, you've got it completely wrong. I'm saving Hyrule and you think that I would use that on you, just so I could have Link when Link is already mine? I sighed; she's not going to go away is she?

"Look Malon, no I'm not going to use that on you. Please go back to the festival and I'll explain everything after."

"Why should I listen to you?" Malon moved closer "You should be the one listening to me!" Malon started charging at me. This is bad; she doesn't know how much danger she is in. I muttered a quick spell and Malon fell into a puddle of mud. It was the only option. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Oops, you should watch where you're going next time," I said calmly

Malon got up, she was furious. Her beautiful dress and hair were now all ruined. "You! That big puddle was never there! What are you, some kind of witch?" Malon tried to shake the mud off the dress. I backed away a little bit to avoid getting mud splattered all over me, not that it would make much of a difference since my dress was already torn and dirty.

"You took my date and ruined my night! I'm watching you from now on!" Malon yelled.

"You should watch where you walk first," I said back.

Malon glared daggers at me then stormed off. I felt bad but it was the only way for her to go back to the festival where it was much safer. I watched her body fade away back into the Castle Town gates.

Just in time I saw a black figure standing behind me. I turned around and faced him. "This isn't over, you won't take Hyrule," I said still facing in front of him.

He chuckled the same low chuckle he had done for years. "My princess; seems that you remember who you are."

"Princess or not, I won't let you take over Hyrule."

"Well let's see about that."

I heard him draw out his sword. I stepped forward, and he followed. I got my bow and arrow ready. I stopped walking and turned around facing him with no fear. My hand gripped onto the bow while the other was holding the arrow in place.

"The same old light arrows," Ganondorf smirked.

"Light arrows will vanquish any evil," I said glaring at him.

"Go ahead and hit me!" Ganondorf dropped his sword and raised his hands into the air. I aimed at him. Fool, doesn't he know that light arrows could kill any evil? Without hesitation I pulled the trigger. The arrow flew towards Ganon and it snapped immediately.

I gasped. "It can't be!"

"See? I am much more powerful that you think!" He confidently walked towards me thinking that there was no way that I could defeat him now, but he was wrong. I smirked and pulled out another arrow, pointing it towards him, he just laughed.

"There's no point in doing that anymore! Nothing can beat me!"

I let go and it landed on his chest this time, a wave of light went through him. He screamed "Why? How is this possible?!"

"Oh it's possible. You're just stupid enough to not see that the first arrow was just a regular arrow. Like I said before, nothing can beat the light arrows!" As if on que, Dark and Link appeared, readied their swords and thrust them into Ganon's body.

"You betrayed me! You'll never be one of them! You'll always remain a shadow!" Ganon spat at Dark.

"Now you're the shadow," Dark said.

"I will come back in the next life and I will destroy everything!" Ganon screamed and burst into black mist.

"Nice one Zelda, I saw what you did there." Link said.

"Well I do have the Triforce of wisdom for a reason," I stood there replaying what had just happened. It's all over. "It's all over, Hyrule is safe once again!" I rushed into Link's arms and let out a few tears, finally a happy ending.

**_Sheik's POV:_**

Dawn had been acting funny ever since she told us she would destroy us physically. She had been acting as if she were having a seizure. She was acting like a light bulb, going on and off. I've also noticed her eye colour had been changing a lot.

"What's up with Dawn?" Midna asked.

"You tell me! She's getting out of control, One minute she's trying to kill us, the next minute she's unconscious."

"As if someone's controlling her," Midna said.

"Wait...that's it!"

Suddenly a huge wave of light washed through Dawn's body, she fell to the ground unconscious once again.

"Dawn!" Midna yelled and ran up to her.

"Midna, stay back!" I yelled but Midna didn't listen.

I heard a groaning sound coming from Dawn's body. She lifted her head up and rubbed her face. "Where am I?" her voice sounded much softer than before. Her eyes were deep red like Midna's, she didn't look like she was possessed or anything.

"Dawn? Is that you?" Midna asked?

"Midna?" Dawn asked and instantly reached to hug her. Midna looked very surprised but hugged her back. "What happened?" Dawn asked.

"I should be asking the same thing, what happened to you?"

"Well the last thing I remembered was going to the Goddess festival when some guy took me and some weird words were said and I blacked out."

"You were being controlled." I spoke up.

"And you are…?" Dawn asked.

"Sheik, Midna's boyfriend."

"Oh so this is the one you've chosen?" Dawn asked, Midna blushed lightly.

"Anyway, we need to find a way out of here. We'll sort everything out once we are safe. I hope Zelda's safe too."

"Oh yes! Zelda!" Midna quickly stood up and helped dawn up. "I knew there was something wrong with you when I saw you, I'm so glad to have my cousin back!"

Dawn laughed. "I have no idea what I did but I have a feeling I had done something terrible to you two,"

"You have no idea," I said.

* * *

**oohkay! now here's my explanation, The answer is school, yes school. My math and english teacher have been piling me with homework, I don't think they have a single clue that I also have a life xD. Also I'm going to my school camp tomorrow! I've spent lots of time preparing for it and that's another reason why, I've had to do heaps of shopping and sorting out stuff. I've been staying up late at night doing homework etc, and when I'm finally done, I decide to write this chapter but I always only end up only writing a few lines because I just pass out from exhaustion. So I'm so sorry about that, please forgive me!. But just be glad it's here now!**

**Anyway thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97 for beta-reading and thanks to buring book, iranda20, Franne, spudyface, trideity, ShadowNinja1011, TheMysteriousDude, BlueFrenchHorn97, FairHairedAdventureSeeker, CourtneyFeather151, ArianandXaia, Guest, WolfGirl17, Helloreceiwwritw, Bla bow poster and Hyliaelvulcanish bard of death for reviewing! **

**and also don't worry! I'll use up my free time at camp to write!, only one chapter left!, well most likely. Thank you all for reading my story! I love you all and I mean it!**

**reviews would be nice :)**


	22. FINALE: Life's all about taking chances

**I can't believe that the story is finished! it's finally done. I've been through a lot and I've finally made it phew!, please enjoy the last chapter of taking chances! rest of the AN is at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Life's all about taking chances**

We ran back into castle town. The festival was almost over. It was ten minutes until the fireworks would begin. I held onto Link's hand tightly.

"What's wrong?" Link asked with concern.

"Nothing... I'm just nervous. What if he comes back?"

"Zelda, he's gone, he's not going to come back." He squeezed my hand back. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Zelda! Link!" someone called from behind. We both turned around and met with Sand Midna.

"Sheik! Midna!" I ran up to the two of them and gave them a big bear hug. "I'm so glad both of you are okay!"

I looked at Midna; her dress had dirt on it and was a little torn but was not as bad as mine. Sheik was covered in spider webs. Judging by their reaction, I'm assuming that they haven't gotten their memories of their past lives back, it would be better for them not to know.

"What happened to you?"

"Same goes for you! What happened, Zelda?" Sheik exclaimed "You look like you came running from an around the world marathon"

"It's a long story" I said. Link came from behind and wrapped his arms over my waist, I gasped in surprise. "Link!" I said playfully.

Sheik and Midna stood there wide eyed. "What happened between you two?" Midna raised an eyebrow at both of us.

I blushed and held Link close to me. "Let's just say that I knew Link before I knew him," I answered.

"I'm really confused here" Sheik said.

"Never mind," I giggled.

"What happened to you two?" Link asked.

"The weirdest things happened. We both bumped into Dawn and weird things just started to happen, I can't even explain," Midna replied. "But it's a long story; I just want to forget about it for now."

"Same goes for us, let's just enjoy the night. Where's Saria?" Link asked.

"I'm right here!" Saria said from behind.

"Whoa Saria!" Link almost tripped over but I caught him.

"What happened to all of you?" Saria asked in shock.

"We all decided to go out for a run," Sheik said convincingly.

Saria rolled her eyes. "Well everyone, this is Mido." Behind Saria was Mido.

"S'up Mido," Sheik said.

"Hey loser," Mido replied. Sheik put on a hurt look.

"Mido! Be nice to my friends!" Saria said.

Mido blushed and turned away. "Sorry Saria."

"Three minutes until the fireworks!" Midna said excitedly.

"Let's all go to where it's best to view them," Sheik suggested.

We did as Sheik suggested and climbed up a high hill. On the way we bumped into Karane and Pipit. Both of them were just as confused as Saria was when they first laid eyes on our state. We decided to use the same excuse we did for Saria. It was only us. The moon shone bright and the presence of evil was all gone. We all sat on the grassy hill, Karane decided to speak up first.

"Let's do some reflective thinking! What are we grateful for? I'll start, I'm grateful that I have a wonderful boyfriend and friends and they all love me and I love them back! Pipit's turn!"

"I'm grateful that I have an amazing girlfriend and I wouldn't have gotten her without my bro's help! Saria's turn!"

"I'm grateful that I have best friends and I'm so glad that I've met all of you. I don't know what I'll do without you all. If Zelda had never asked me for help on her first day we would be missing two people from our group!" We all smiled at each other. "Mido, you're next!"

"Uhh... I don't know any of you but Sheik, you might think that I hate you... but you're wrong. I'm glad to call you my friend," Mido admitted shyly.

"I'm glad to call you my bro." Sheik said enthusiastically.

"And Saria… I've always liked you." Mido said, his face was all red. Saria blushed deep pink. She slowly reached her hand for his.

"I like you too," Saria said.

"Aww!" Sheik said as he watched the two of them.

"Hey! You dork! Don't say that!" Mido shouted, still as red as a jalapeno. "It's your turn!" Mido pointed at Sheik.

"Uh well, I'm grateful that I have the best sister in the world and I have the best girlfriend that chose me and accepted me, out of all the guys out there," Sheik said proudly. Midna hugged sheik tightly. "Your turn Mid."

"I'm grateful that I have a wonderful boyfriend and he has taught me so many things that I never knew in this world. I'm so happy that I have the best of friends I could ever ask for. Link's turn!"

Link looked at me and smiled. "I'm grateful that I have met you Zelda, you have finally filled that big emptiness in my heart. We've been through good and bad times together, shared every moment of our lives together. I can't live without you, as well as my best friends and family!"

"Wow, Link, you talk to Zelda as if you've known her your whole life!" Karane spat out.

"You have no idea" I said.

"It's your turn Zel," Link said.

"Well I'm grateful that I have an amazing brother and friends and especially Link, you've always been there for me. Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you," I finished off. Suddenly a spark of light ignited the night sky.

"The fireworks!" Midna said as Sheik held her close.

Everyone sat there in silence just enjoying the fireworks. I leaned my head onto Link's shoulder. Link reached down to kiss my forehead. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too."

**_A week later..._**

"Link, wait up!"

"Hurry up Zel!"

"My dress is going to get dirty!"

"Fine, hold my hand." Link reached out his hand for me to grab, I took it and he lead me up the hill.

"Thanks Link"

"Anytime." Link set the picnic mat on the grass. We both lay down and stared at the blue sky. "So, it's been a week since Ganondorf's defeat."

"Yeah. It feels like it's been forever... what are we going to do now? The main purpose of our lives was to defeat Ganon."

"Get married, have kids, grow old together... what we've been doing in every life."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I sat up and started to play with Link's hair. Link moved his head onto my lap to get more comfortable.

"I'm finally at peace," Link muttered as he closed his eyes. I giggled at his sleeping figure and leaned down to kiss his forehead like he did a week ago. Link suddenly sat up and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"I missed you."

"What?" Link didn't reply, instead he moved in closer and placed his lips onto mine, they were soft and warm like always. I quickly responded and kissed back. Link slowly snaked his arms around my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck. We soon pulled apart for air.

"We haven't done that in a while," Link finally said.

"I missed those times..." I said.

"Zelda…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"You know, treating you like rubbish, being all mean to you even though it hurt me so much on the inside."

"Link, it's not your fault and it was all an act and it was for the best."

"But I failed because I just couldn't stand seeing you hurt anymore."

"But you know ever since you stopped being all mean, I was drawn to you even more. Wasn't that the exact opposite of what we were hoping for? Well you know we put ourselves in a big risk of getting killed, which we almost did, and yet you still stayed nice.

"Well you know what?" Link smirked.

"What?" I said. Link leaned in closer and gave me another mind blowing kiss.

"Life's all about taking chances isn't it?"

* * *

**Aaaannnd it's over. I really had heaps of fun writing this. I still cant believe it's finished. lol. I just wanted to say thank you for all of your support, if no one was reading this I probably would've given up in the second chapter!.**

**first of all thank you so so much to my beta reader BlueFrenchHorn97! couldn't of done it without you!**

**also thanks to my reviewers: BlueFrenchHorn97, Franne, spudyface, FairHairedAdventureSeeker, ArianandXaia, ShadowNinja1011 and lol. **

**Also big thanks to my followers: zero123456123456, zeldarules64, xXUltamiteDestructionnXx, wilsey, vtoribird, sun-wind dragon, standing-like-statues, spudyface, linkkirby8692, iranda20, erico637, darkripper64, burning book, bubblegum12899, amwick, ZeldaKatnissPotter, XandyPants, Wisegirl832, Wardiemoo, Velikaqueenofdragons, TheRokyando, TheMysteriousDude, SxDsX, PrincessZelda450, Nint3ndozzzz, Midnight Queen 99, LadyLink98, Hyliaelvulcanish bard of death, GameCivilization, Gallifreyan-Meister, Franne, FairHairedAdventureSeeker, Ethereal780, Echoing wolf, DestinyPrincess289, Cerberuswolf, Blue Power1, BlueFrenchhorn97, Awesome Sawss, AvatarZeldaTheTriforceBender and ArianandXaia!**

**now to the people who favourited my story: zero123456123456, xXUltamiteDestructionXx, xAnimePrincess101x, wilsey, sun-wind dragon, spudyface, linkkirby8692, hero-of-time945, darkripper64, burning book, amwick, ZeldaKatnissPotter, XandyPants, Wisegirl832, TheRokyando, PrincessZelda1468, Nint3ndozzzz, Midnight Queen 99, Hyliaelvulcanish bard of death, Gallifreyan-Meister, Echoing wolf, DestinyPrincess289, AvatarZeldaTheTriforceBender , Armaryllis, ArianandXaia and Alex908Papi!**

**my hands are tired now, I hope I haven't mispelled anyone's usernames. forgive me if I do. Thanks to all those people up there ^ And if you are reading this right now but never reviewed, followed or favourited for any reason, reading my story is enough!. So thank you all, I really enjoyed writing this and if this story ever reaches 200 reviews I will be shocked, and I might even do something to celebrate! like maybe a bonus chapter side story kind of thing? so if you want one then review! yay :D**

**And just so you know, I am planning on writing another Zelink fanfic which is coming soon. Not sure when I'll post it up but it will come soon, so just keep that in mind and I hope you guys will read it!. I'll give you a clue about the coming fanfic: Sheik is in it, a lot. Soo yeah, that's all I have to say, the story is COMPLETE! **

**see you in my next fanfic, if you decide to read it that is. ^-^**

**see you later, love ~ Zeldax **


End file.
